


Trained for Sin (Incest)

by Arcshade (wifeofmadarauchiha)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambush, Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Sexual Assault, Betrayal, Blackmail, Brother, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, But i wonder why I'm still writing this, Captive, Chakra, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Coming of Age, Confusion, Dark Character, Death, Denial of Feelings, Dense Protagonist, Disappointment, Dominance, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Evil, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Fear, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, First Time, Flashbacks, Forced Relationship, Gradual Romance, Hate Crimes, Hate Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm no writer and my narrative sucks, Incest, Insecurity, Introspection, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Lemon, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lust, Marriage, Masturbation, Mensuration, Minor Original Character(s), Narcissism, Obsession, Overprotective, Patriarchy, Perspectives, Philosophy, Plot Twists, Plotting, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Konoha Village, Prison, Protective Siblings, Rape, Regret, Romance, Rough Sex, Senju Elders, Sex, Sex when 17yo, Sexism, Sexual Tension, Sharingan, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Slow Romance, Submissive Character, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trauma, Uchiha Elders, Uchiha Incest, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Uchihacest, War, battles, beautiful protagonist, planning, younger sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 69,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeofmadarauchiha/pseuds/Arcshade
Summary: ─∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗─"I always thought that holding onto you, was worth the pain it takes." he admitted, staring blankly at the vast stretches of land, before his gaze fixed on her.He saw her furrowed brows as she glanced in his direction. A strange sensation settled in his chest until he could no longer hold back and continued "I was scared that by losing you... I'd lose a part of me too."She tilted her head forward, as if she were bowing her head in shame."We were feeding off each others obsession, Nii san."─∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗─It was an era where conflicts and battles arose between various nations. Where several shinobi clans fought in constant warfare. It was in such a warring states era when Uchiha Yuki was born to the Uchiha couple Tajima and Anko.Shadowed by her prodigy brothers, the girl grew up sheltered and protected. With her worth being measured on her beauty and bloodline, she never thought she could change anything about this hateful world.How this girl, the youngest of the Uchiha siblings, will change Madara and Izuna's life as well as the life of the Senju brothers?─∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗─
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Original Female Character(s), Senju Hashirama & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Izuna & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Madara & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 76





	1. Little bundle of sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Former title: The loving sister of Madara Uchiha (Incest) & Crossing the line (Incest)  
> Please read the tags.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.   
> Thank you ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is mostly written in third person narrative pov.   
> Italics refer to characters inner thoughts.  
> "..": I have used double quotation to denote speech.
> 
> -x- : This means end of POV
> 
> \------: This means end of particular scene or beginning of a new scene.
> 
> This is my first time writing any kind of story and English is like- my third language. So forgive me if you find any mistakes.  
> Hope you understood. Now enjoy!

-x-

Madara crouched in the snow, helping Izuna up who was laying flat on the ground just moments ago. It seemed like the little boy was still having trouble with maintaining balance. 

The next moment the older boy watched as the onyx eyes in front of him flickered, upon hearing their mother scream.

 _Not again!_ He frowned. She was in pain and he hated it. It was the same when his younger brothers were born. He could never understand why she must birth more babies if it brought her so much pain? And why doesn't father ever stop her? Whenever he asked her these questions, she would always reply with, 'You will understand once you grow up.'

But that only confused him further since he could never understand Adults and their pointless sufferings.

The younger boy looked at him, eyes filled with worry "M-Mother! Is she in pain?" 

He loathed such a sight in his brother's eyes. How could he show how he truly felt when they depended on him like this? 

Moments like these always felt like a burden.

"She will be alright, Izuna. Don't worry." 

"But she's screaming!" 

"She screamed when you were born, same for the twins. It's no different this time." he replied calmly.

"Then... will I have another brother?" Izuna smiled, heartily.

Madara wondered how this boy changed his moods so swiftly! "Yes." he grinned back at the younger boy. Somewhere deep in his heart, he knew mother will be fine. She was strong- like father always boasted about. And this wasn't the first time she had gone through this.

-x-

 _How noisy_ ... Tajima thought to himself.

The head nurse has been shouting orders to her juniors for the past few hours, and Tajima was waiting outside the room, where presently his wife was delivering their fifth child. 

After another half an hour of waiting, the door finally opened and the old head nurse bought him the baby covered in a pink towel. "A healthy princess, my lord."

Tajima looked at her and his usual stern expression softened. He held the child in his arms stiffly. Anko, who was watching him, smiled. Even after fathering four children, he was still awkward in holding a child in his arms.

-x-

Tajima called out for his sons- Madara and Izuna. When they arrived, he showed them the new member of the family. The eldest son Uchiha Madara turned Five years old recently, Izuna was three years old and the twins Arata and Taka were two years old and too young.

Madara came forward and took the child in his arms. "The same black hair." He mumbled as he recalled how he held the twins Arata and Taka when they were born. Izuna came forward, wishing to hold the child "lemme hold it! lemme hold it."

"Shh keep quiet Izuna." _He might drop the child for amusement and roll it all over the place._ He thought, looking at his jumping little brother.Then fixed his gaze back on the baby. 

_It looks like a potato..._ It had a full head of hair, unlike the twins who were bald when they were born "What's his name, father?"

Tajima looked surprised "She's your little sister. Would you like to suggest any names?" 

_Huh? A GIRL?_

_I don't know many girl names! w-what should I suggest?_ Madara looked around at random things for some idea.

"Umm, how's... Yuki?" He replied, looking at the snow outside. The moment he suggested it, he felt stupid. It was not imaginative at all and he said it just as he saw it!

. 

. 

“Hmm, Yuki. It's good... since she's born in winter." Tajima mumbled, giving it some thought. He looked pleased with the name "So our fifth child is Uchiha Yuki," He declared, taking the child and placing her back in Anko's arms.

"But I want to hold it too," Izuna complained.

"The child is hungry, Izuna, and it has to be fed." Tajima chided him.

Anko patted Izuna's head as he pouted "It's alright dear, He's too young to realize!"

"Well then, it's almost dinnertime. I need to settle some work before dinner. Madara, keep an eye on your sister if your mother falls asleep." 

"Yes, father" Madara nodded.

-x-

After feeding Yuki, Anko got up from her bed and ordered her servants to prepare the bath. 

"Madara... will you hold your sister for some time?" she requested. 

Madara nodded and held the child in his arms again. 

_She's so tiny_ ... he thought. 

Yuki yawned and opened her eyes. He stared into her eyes as he took notice of the beautiful shade of grey in them, similar to their mothers but much lighter and clearer.

The baby yawned again. He waited a bit longer until she was breathing steadily, giving him the sign that she has fallen asleep. This baby was much calmer than his other siblings.

Somehow Madara felt happy. Happy that the child was a girl and won't be sent to the battlefield to die. She won't be tainting her hands with the blood of others, and he can protect and watch over her just like his other siblings. 

His eyes darted to the sleeping baby,taking notice of those soft features and the innocence. He stroked her cheeks, before leaning to kiss her forehead. 

-x-

 **Characters age:**  
Madara Uchiha:5 years old   
Izuna Uchiha:3 years old   
Arata and Taka Uchiha:2years old


	2. Right.

-x-

**-Timeskip-**

Madara-10years old

Izuna-8years old

Yuki-5years old

-x-

Yuki ran around the compound with a little paper doll in her hand. Izuna was chasing her.

He held Yuki by her waist and picked her up, both laughing.

Madara, now Ten years old, had just returned to the compound after training and watched as his siblings played. Yuki was already five years old, and Izuna was eight.

He wondered, even after such harsh winter training, how did Izuna have the strength to run around?

Arata called out for Izuna, so he put Yuki down. She came running towards Madara and hugged him. "Oniisan! Look, Izuna nii made me this doll!" She smiled.

Madara held in his laughter at how adorable she looked with the front two teeth's missing. He patted her head and smiled back.

"Carry me! Carry me!" She started jumping.

"Alright." Madara smiled. He picked her up and started walking. She started telling him about her day and finally asked him, "How was your day Onii-san?"

Madara usually never talked about his feelings to anyone other than Yuki and Izuna. He didn't understand why he felt so comfortable talking to her...maybe because she was just a child or maybe because whatever he told her; she told no one else if he said so. For a child, she had superb control of her mouth, or maybe she just forgets stuff easily...

He walked towards their usual spot, which was under the grand old banyan tree, and kept talking about his training and new Jutsu's.

"When will I start my training?" Yuki asked, her grey orbs glittering with excitement.

"You won't," He replied, without looking at her.

She felt so disappointed. After hearing how many awesome things he gets to learn and all the people he meets, she also wanted to be a part of that world. "Huh? WHY? I want to be a Shinobi. I want to be strong like you!" Yuki whined.

Madara looked at her, this little girl dreaming to be a Shinobi, without even realizing how horrible that life is.

"Yuki, don't you want to grow up to be a beautiful lady, get married, and have children?" He asked, picking her up and placing her on his lap.

"mm yes!"

"Then you shouldn't become a Shinobi, or you might die before you could even become a lady," He added, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Her eyes widened "But I want to be strong like you Oniisan! I too want to beat up evil men."

Madara pondered about it. It wasn't that he didn't wish her to learn combat skills. He was aware that it might be useful for her safety. But he knew father had already settled to educate her to be a proper Lady. And it will be tough to persuade him since the elders of the Uchiha council had similar views on her education.

But then again, he did a lot of things that the elders didn't agree on. This will be no different.

"Well! Let's see, once you turn seven, I will teach you. How's that?" Madara smiled.

"Yayy! Thankyou Oniisan!" 

"Ok! Time to go Home little lady," He teased her and picked her up.

-x-

At the dinner table, Yuki listened as her father Tajima discussed with Madara about some Senjus attacking their base at the west side. Yuki nibbled onto her food as they talked about how many men the 'senjus' killed and how bad they were. She didn't understand why people would kill each other like that and kept thinking about it.

-x-

Madara tucked her in her bed.

  
"Nii san...."

"Hm?"

"Did the people named Senju kill... Mother?"

“No Yuki...mother died because of an illness.” 

"No! Why are you lying? I heard she killed herself. But why?" Yuki tried to hold back her tears.

Madara felt his heart sink. He realized that she's feeling lonely. All she ever heard is scolding from her grandmother.

Yuki didn't have any girlfriends her age, and she interacted mostly with her brothers. Father has been keeping himself too busy and rarely visited home.

"Listen, Yuki, mother died during a mission because of an ambush by the Hakushi clan. She fought alone bravely, but due to exhaustion, she couldn't fight anymore. In the end, she took her own life. By the time father made it there...she was no more."

"But nii san, I don't understand! Why did she kill herself?"

He wondered how to explain to a Five-year-old about honor and dignity, about how far other clan people could go to get information, especially if out of a woman.

"Yuki, if they caught mother alive, they would torture her to know our clan's secrets, then they would attack our home, that's why mother killed herself." He put it as simply as he could.

"So Nii san... if someday some enemy caught me, I should kill myself too?"

That question caught Madara off guard. He didn't know how to answer that. He never wanted to imagine the consequences if some savage clan captured Yuki and the things they could do to her. Even so, he would never want her to end her own life...

No matter what, he would protect her.

Madara didn't answer but his face contorted painfully.

Yuki stopped crying and hugged him. She could hear his heart beat, the sound of which always made her feel safe and calm.

"Nii san, you will never leave me, right? You will protect us all, right?"

"You will beat those bad people... right?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Madara hugged her back. Tighter.

"Right."

-x-


	3. Coming of age.

-x-

**-Time skip -**

**Uchiha Yuki:10 years old.**

**Uchiha Madara :15 years old**

**Uchiha Izuna:13 years old**

-x-

It’s been three years since the twins died and two years since Tajima found out about Madara’s secret meetings with Hashirama Senju by the riverside. Those brief but happy moments left a scar in his heart along with shattered dreams of peace. Madara (15 yrs old) realized that peace can only be achieved by power and authority. And for that, he has to become the strongest.

After every battle when he came back home, the only thing that could distract him from his thoughts and pull him out of this nasty reality were his siblings, especially Yuki, who was quickly growing up into a beautiful young girl. With her kind and cheerful nature, she would sometimes remind him of Hashirama.

-x-

Madara watched as Yuki made a huge fireball effortlessly. He started her training when she was seven. She quickly learned how to control her chakra and was already good enough in Taijutsu. But Genjutsu was her weak point, mostly because she still hadn’t awakened her Sharingan.

But today she seemed somewhat sluggish with her movements.

Izuna dodged the fireball and landed a back kick on her. She blocked it and jumped back, aiming her kunai. He caught her kunai and threw it back at her. While dodging, she threw some shurikens to distract him and instantly assembled some chakra in her hand to punch him. Izuna caught her hand and pulled her close to him.

*Pooff*

She scanned the surrounding only to get kicked right in her stomach, causing her to fall on her back real hard.

“Ok! That’s it for today,” Madara called out.

_This is her biggest weakness. She’s reckless and overlooks details._

Yuki gripped her stomach...The pain felt like it was tearing her insides. She glanced up at Madara, who looked disappointed.

“I told you to focus on details. You are too careless, Yuki.”

Yuki lowered her head, feeling ashamed for not standing up to his expectations today.

Izuna helped her get up but noticed blood all over her pants. He started worrying “Yuki, did you hurt yourself? You are bleeding!” 

“I don’t know ....it hurts!” she mumbled.

Madara quickly carried her to the old nurse.

-x-

The old nurse checked her up and confirmed she had no injuries.

“But she was bleeding!” Izuna complained.

“Well, young master. It was her first bleeding.”

“First bleeding?” Izuna repeated, confused, he understood nothing.

Madara flustered beside him and that made him even more confused.

-x-

Yuki fell asleep after taking medicine while the boys walked back towards the main compound.

Madara frowned, as thoughts filled his head. _She’s only 10, and she’s already bleeding? Though she will be 11 this winter...I didn’t expect her to grow up this fast...If father came to know about it, he will surely betrothal her to some rascal from another clan._

“Aniki?”

Madara pulled out from his train of thoughts, hearing Izuna call him.

“What was that old lady talking about?”

He looked at Izuna, who was now a Handsome 13-year-old boy. Arguably the 3rd strongest in the clan after Tajima and Madara himself. He was clever and quick. Madara didn’t expect him to be this dense about such an obvious matter.

“She started bleeding as a sign of her womanhood,” he stated.

That’s when it hit him, Izuna started blushing beet red. After an uncomfortable silence, he spoke again “so...she’s a woman now?”

“Well..she’s a young woman.” Madara replied. 

“I see.” he mumbled. 

-x-

Yuki woke up feeling a slight stabbing pain around her stomach. That’s when the old nurse entered and told her to be more careful with her body.

_Well! whatever being a ‘young woman’ is... feels like a burden._ Yuki thought to herself.

**-A week later-**

And it turned out to be a burden. She wasn’t allowed to practice anymore, and Izuna was avoiding her like plague! He was too embarrassed to be around her.

“*Che* idiot Izuna-nii, why is he behaving so weird!” She grumbled as she laid down in her bed. Madara was beside her.

“Are you feeling better now?” he asked, concerned. She has had too many mood swings lately.

“How many times do I have to say this nii san? I’m fine.” She groaned in irritation. Right now, the only thing she was worried about was her father.

“Nii san? Do you think father will get me married off?” 

“Probably. He might think of doing so soon. Since an all-out war with the Senju’s is inevitable and we will need powerful alliances.”

“So I’m just like some cattle you can sell off to some clan for man force?” Yuki asked angrily.

“Don’t worry, Yuki. I won’t let you get married to anyone.” Madara replied, his face fixed on hers.

Her face instantly brightened up.

He looked at her beautiful face. She had glowing skin, full lips, and a small shapely nose, he liked her long black hairs. Her eyes were the most beautiful...she had big grey eyes, an odd color for an Uchiha but it suited her the most.

“Hm? Why are you staring at me like that?” she asked, feeling conscious of his gaze.

Madara flustered and fixed his gaze back on the ceiling above. He thought how Yuki was only 10 years old but quite a beauty even so. Her body language was quite ladylike, and her voice was soft and mellifluous.

Though she’s young, she spoke wisely, and the way she handled weapons was so graceful it usually appeared like a well-synchronized dance.

_She’s a lady and a kunoichi._

He was certain their father won’t be marrying her off to anyone soon and will wait for a Nobel alliance.

And he wished that day to never come.

-x-

** Location: Uchiha council meeting hall **

When the news of her coming to age reached the elders, they called for a short meeting. 

Tajima quietly listened to the suggestions put forward by his clansmen's. 

“She's already bleeding. She should be given to a husband now.” 

“I suggest we promise her to someone within the clan, it'll strengthen our bloodline.” 

“I agree. The lot of us are in our twenties and need wives.” announced one of the young Uchihas.

“I disagree. Wouldn't it be more beneficial if she's married to heir of some other clan? She's Tajima sama's daughter. We can use her for alliance.” 

“Yes. She's the princess of our clan and should be wed only to an heir of equal status.”

“If she's to be wed off to another clan then she should be sent to live with them. Let them raise a wife to their standards,” 

“What do you mean 'raise' her? Lord Tajima is raising her just fine. You need not treat her like some cattle!” 

“I agree with Hoitsu. Then we should arrange her marriage with one of the children around her age.” 

The Council discusses the proposals with care. The girl was useful. Her marriage could be used as an important allying tool. If not, then she would be useful to strengthen their bloodlines. But the girl was still young. She needed to be cared for and properly educated until she could be used or mother children.

-x-

Tajima frowned over the Council's words. His cold gaze focused on the elders. 

He'd always considered Yuki a burden. She wasn't strong enough like Madara or Izuna and held no special talent. She was way too soft and kind to become a shinobi. 

Though Madara had argued with him on more than one occasions to let him train her, Tajima knew, the day Yuki hits her puberty, she'll be put in a cage. Since she took after her mother, he was sure she would grow up into quite a beauty. Her quite and docile nature didn't help either. 

The thought that she would be given to some random man like a trophy- who would treat her like an instrument, didn't sit well with him. 

_Anko would never wish for this..._

_Well... She would've never agreed to a lot of things I'm doing ..._

Its not that he didn't care for Yuki. But he couldn't bear being near her. She reminded him too much of Anko, the women he loved and had desperately tried to forget for so many years now. The council members has been pestering him for over a decade to find another wife, but he had always rejected it. He still couldn't accept Anko's death.

Tajima was sure, given Yuki's bloodline, beauty and title, she would be made a mother as soon as possible, regardless of her health or chances of survival. 

_A child bearing tool._

_._

. 

_That child don't deserve this fate._

“There's no need for any of you to fuss over Yuki's marriage and education.” 

The people in the hall paused their discussion to look at the Uchiha leader. 

“But Tajima, we must make sure she's properly educated to carry out her duties for this clan!” Uchiha Kanjin replied. 

“I am her father and I'm still alive. I will make sure she's properly educated to be able to carry on her duty as the Princess of this clan.” Tajima declared. 

-x-

**-Timeskip-**

**Yuki:15years old**

**Madara:20 years old**

**Izuna:18 years old**

-x-

“Yuki sama!” 

“Yuki sama! We need to hurry and get you ready for the meeting!”

Yuki felt irritated. _Again, a marriage proposal_.

She was only 15 years old! She was one of the best medics in the clan, but still her worth was measured for marriage.

Yuki got up from her chair, putting down her book, and headed to the dressing room. She never minded the makeup since she never needed or applied heavy makeup, but the kimono, the uncomfortable dress is what she couldn’t stand. She preferred to dress simply, but her father would be angry if she did so.

She hoped this one would be like any other marriage proposal and Madara nii will ‘shoo’ them away.

The meeting commenced, and she waited for a good 20 minutes before her father and her brothers accompanied the Hiko clan members.The next -to-be clan head was a young man named Yamaka, the same age as Izuna nii. He was handsome and had a gentle face.

“Princess Yuki. I am Hiko Yamaka, the next head of Hiko clan and firstborn to Hiko Rama and Hiko Rikasa.” He paused to get a good look at her, then continued “I have heard only rumors of how beautiful you are, and seeing you personally, I can say you are indeed one of the most beautiful ladies I have met so far. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine Hiko san,” She replied with a fake smile. Since Hiko is one of the Nobel clans. There were good chances that she would end up with Yamaka.

Madara tried his best to conceal his expression when he noticed Yamaka's eyes lingering on her. That boy kind of ticked him off.

"Yuki, why don't you show Yamaka around this place?" Tajima asked. 

She knew what he meant by showing him around. "Yes father. "

\------------

She showed him around the koi fish pond and their garden. He kept trying to initiate small talks, which she responded little to. She didn’t like the way he kept staring at her; it felt as if he was licking all over and she felt creeped out by him.

“So Lady Yuki, I heard you are a Kunoichi as well?”

“Yes,” Yuki replied. She intended to speak as little as possible.

“But have you awakened your Sharingan yet?” He asked.

“No. I haven’t.”

“Hm, that’s a shame. For an Uchiha and being a Kunoichi you still haven’t achieved the best, I guess.” He added mockingly.

She knew he was trying to tick her off and get her to talk more since being polite isn’t working much.

“Which is your strongest field? I presume, Taijutsu?”

“You guessed right,” She replied blandly.

“Well then. Why don’t we test it?” He smirked.

Yuki felt her blood boil. He was not only pretentious but was belittling her! An Uchiha!

“I hope you won’t regret it,” She replied.

“Well,” He grabbed her chin to lift it and look straight into her eyes." You are interesting. That’s nice."

She slapped his hand away and pulled back. It angered her how he deemed her a weakling for not possessing the Sharingan. His actions just confirmed it.

“Please Excuse me.” with that she turned around and started walking away. She knew if she stayed there one more second she would punch his face.

Suddenly, she felt his hand grab and pull her back. “Hey now don’t be so rude to me! You see, we are to get married anyway, why don’t we try to get along a bit, my dear lady,” His tone was slow and menacing, his face only a few inches away from hers.

It surprised Yuki. No one has ever treated her like this before. _He doesn’t respect me at all._

_But then again… why would he? Compared to my brothers, I am nothing but a weakling._

“It’s not settled if I am to marry you. And please never touch me without my permission again.” Yuki replied. 

" **Yamaka** "

A deep voice called from behind, and Yamaka suddenly felt chills down his spine. Izuna and Madara were walking towards them and both were glaring at him as if ready to kill him any moment.

“Your Father asked for you.”

Yamaka stepped back and left with Izuna.

Madara stayed there beside her, “What was going on here, Yuki?” 

“Don’t worry nii san, I just...tripped, and he caught me" Yuki lied. She knew Madara was too protective of her.

“Hn” Madara knew she just lied to him. He saw everything. Just thinking about it made his blood boil, but he didn’t understand why would she try to defend that brat? 

_Does she like him?_

He felt a strange feeling swirl within him. For the rest of the meeting, he tried to divert his thoughts from killing that brat.

\-------------

Yuki noticed Madara’s air. He seemed quite annoyed. After the meeting ended, she held his hand and dragged him to her room.

“What are you doing ? I need to escort them back to the gates!”

“Nii san shhh! I need to talk to you. ”

“I don’t want to hear anything.” he retorted.

“Well, that’s a pity, but you will hear what I have to say.” She closed the door and took a deep breath “I’m sorry for lying.” 

He glared at her “You better be.” Then asked, “why would you lie to me?”

“I just...don’t want you to kill him, and I know you have been thinking of doing so this entire time, haven’t you?” 

Madara avoided her eyes “Kind of. I just...couldn’t...the thought of some brat touching you like some common girl,” He confessed.

“I know nii san. But think about it! Hiko is a powerful clan. The alliance would be profitable to us.” 

“We don’t need them. We are powerful anyway. And I’m not getting you married off to that boy." He answered bitterly.

_Ah...He's annoyed._ Yuki came close to him and held his face in her hands “Nii san look at me,” She pleaded.

He felt uncomfortable, but one look into her eyes, and all his anger disappeared.

She smiled “I’m not getting married to anyone this easily. I will marry the man I love and I will wait as long as I need to and.....don’t worry Nii san, I will not leave you alone. I will be here to annoy you for a long time.” she giggled and pecked him on the cheek before hugging him “ You know nii, You should seriously control your anger.” 

Madara hugged her back. She was so warm and felt so fragile that he wanted to hold her like this forever “I'll be mindful of that.” 

.

.

.

But soon he started feeling uncomfortable. He wouldn't have minded it if he wasn't noticing things he shouldn't. The glaringly obvious realization that she is no longer a child made him feel strangely conflicted for some reason. 

“Yuki. This is-” 

“Just a bit longer Nii. You rarely let me hug you now.” Yuki mumbled. 

“.........” 

He held his breath as his mind started forming unpleasant thoughts

\-------

At some point, he lost track of time and his action. He held her chin up to face him and brushed the back of his hand against her soft cheek. He looked at her lips and felt a deep urge to kiss her.

"Nii san?" 

He slightly leaned towards her. 

"Nn m-Madara nii" She yelped.

_???_

_what am I doing?_ Before his thoughts could get any worse he let go of her and turned back.

"Goodnight Yuki" 

He left the room as fast as he could without looking back. Because if he looked back, he was scared she might notice him blushing like crazy.

\------------

That night Yuki couldn't sleep at all. Her head kept playing the scenario over and over again. She was certain if she hadn't called his name he would kiss her. She honestly didn't know how to feel about it.

-x-

Madara felt restless as he kept shifting left to right in his bed. His thoughts were not letting him sleep at all. 

_What the hell was I thinking? How could I try something like this with my sister?_

He was well aware that lust was normal to feel... This was his body's natural reaction to mating. And he knew about sex and women. 

_But this..._

_This isn't normal!_

He remembered her eyes wide in surprise, her lips, her body felt so warm and soft, her slender neck... _her neck..._

_I want to kiss her neck..._

_FUCK! STOP!_

_What's wrong with me? When did I start lusting after Yuki?_

_._

_._

_._

_But...she felt so soft..._

"......"

_Seriously!_ He yelled at himself in his thoughts.

He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. 

_Damn it!_

-x-


	4. Stranger.

-x-

**Yuki's pov (first-person narrative )**

  
"Yuki sama, please wake."

I sat up on my bed, feeling slightly annoyed.

"You look tired, Yuki sama! Haven't you had adequate sleep last night?" Hemiko asked, seeming concerned. She was only 18 and my Personal maid but I considered her as my best friend. She was very sweet and resourceful. My mother took her in as a child.

"I'm fine Hemiko chan, I was reading scrolls late night." I lied.

"Well then, your bath is ready, let me help you."

I got ready for the day. As I headed towards the hall, I kept thinking how in the world am I supposed to face Madara nii?

I took my regular seat beside Izuna and waited for father and Madara nii to arrive. When they entered, I greeted father and instantly glanced down to avoid meeting Madara nii's gaze. 

I peeked up somewhat towards him; he looked indifferent and fairly relaxed.

_Why am I feeling so awkward then ? Am I overreacting?_

Suddenly he looked up, and our eyes met.

_Oh no!_

He glanced elsewhere.

. 

. 

. 

I could feel my cheeks burning!

“Yuki? Are you alright? Your face looks quite red?" Izuna nii inquired.

“Haha, I’m fine Nii-san! It’s just the spices!” 

_I must have looked so stupid right now._

**_-One hour later-_ **

  
_What a bothersome_ _dress?_

I jumped through the trees as I made my way to the riverside. The banks of the river had many rare herbs, and I needed to collect them.

I usually changed into my comfy clothes before running to gather herbs, but going to the riverside was not allowed ever since father caught Madara nii with that Senju boy. So I had to take off as soon as everyone was out of sight without being seen, the rest of the things I knew Hemiko chan would handle.

-x-

  
The riverside was so beautiful with crystal clear river water and lots of rare herbs! It felt so tranquil here.

I gathered all the herbs I required.

_Should I lay down for some time?_

I took off that stupid heavy dress after making sure the area had no intruders; I felt the cold, soft grass against my back as I laid down and closed my eyes.

_Ah! So relaxing._

_._

_._

_._

*Pluck*

I heard a splashing sound and instantly sat up, clenching my kimono.

A boy roughly the same age as Madara nii was skipping stones by the riverside, and each stone he threw reached the other side. Looking at the way he threw the stones and his physique, it seemed like he was a Shinobi.

_I'm so glad i still have my petticoat on!_

The boy then looked at me and smiled "Hi"

_A cheerful guy huh?_

"You are noisy." I shot back.

"Hmm, I didn't mean to disturb you, I was just passing by the river and thought I could skip some stones here." He replied with a sad face.

"That's such a boring way to pass time."  
I commented, looking at how lame it looked.

"What were you doing here?"He asked, eyeing me as I wore my kimono.

I walked towards him and picked up a stone "Just collecting some herbs" I threw the stone swiftly and it made its way to the other side.

"Well, that's a surprise You don't look like a Kunoichi." he smiled.

"And you don't talk like a Shinobi either."

"Hahaha!, I don't, huh?" He started laughing so loud...he looked kind of stupid. He's tall and loud and acts childishly.

"So do you come here often?" I asked, expecting no for an answer.

"Not really, just sometimes. It's beautiful here and so peaceful."

Then he looked at me and asked "How old are you and why are you alone?"

I was told never to reveal our full name to any stranger, but age didn't seem like a risk "15. I sneaked out of my place,"

"That's not a safe thing to do especially for a girl like you." He replied worryingly.

"Hey, so what if I'm a girl? I'm not weak." I felt annoyed. _Why do these boys assume that every single girl they meet is weak and pathetic!_

He looked at me apologetically and replied, "I'm not implying you are weak, It's just...you don't look like a common girl and it's not safe to be alone in these woods."

_Damn that kimono!_

"Well, then I should head back now. Nice to meet you, Mister." I didn't know his name, and neither did I want to, so mister would be nice, I guessed.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss."He smiled.  
 _He sure smiles a lot._

-x-

  
About 5 minutes later, as I was heading back, I sensed an unknown chakra. _Someone is following me!_

I increased my speed and tried to detect the chakra's location, but it disappeared. Suddenly I felt something pulling my right foot and the next thing I noticed is a shuriken aimed at my forehead. I barely dodged it and a man showed up. He started pulling me towards him through the thread.

_What the hell is this thread made of_ _?_ I kept trying to cut it but this thing was so strong! I realized I won't be able to cut it so might as well use it. I quickly performed the hand seals and sent a current wave through the thread. He released the thread and fell back.

Just when i got rid of the thread he performed earth release Jutsu.

_He's skilled!_

I dodged the boulders but just when I was about to land he came right in front of me a kicked me. I fell back, hitting the boulder. I immediately got up and performed hand seal for fireball Jutsu,

_HUH?_ I realized I'm almost out of chakra!

"But how?"  
I started panicking. _Wait!_ ... _The thread! It's poisoned?_

My head started spinning.

"Ha! did you think I would tie you up for nothing?" He smirked as he focused chakra and aimed his punch at my face. Before I could even blink, I saw someone appear right in front of me and punch him in his face. That guy fell back into a boulder so hard- the whole boulder cracked and fell on him.

I felt my vision blur and the last thing I saw was that boy I met earlier by the riverside staring down at me.

-x-

  
**Hashirama's** **pov **(first-person narrative )****

I could sense a peculiar slight chakra around, but I wasn't sure enough if it was dangerous. I headed to the riverside since it is on the way and Tobirama was not around to tail me this time.

It surprised me to see someone sleeping on the ground. The last thing I expected to encounter here by the riverside was a girl and that too sleeping in her petticoat.

_She looks mature, maybe she's around my age?_

I spotted a basket full of herbs by her side. Seems like she's a medic.

_._

_._

I felt it's not the best scenario to approach her. So I strode towards the riverside and picked up a stone, then aimed it to the other side. This brings back so many childhood memories.

_I wonder if Madara ever visits this place?_

I felt like someone was observing me, and when I turned around; the girl was up. She grabbed her kimono and started wearing it.

_Hmm, that looks like an expensive enough cloth material for a commoner._

She was surely beautiful. It was evident she belongs to a prosperous family. But it's rare to find girls like her all alone out here in the forest.

She must have noticed me gawking at her the entire time. "Hi" I beamed, assuming maybe she would feel less uncomfortable if I did so.

"You are noisy. " she responded with a frustrated tone.

_Guess.... my smiling didn't work after all._

I apologized for meddling and explained what I was doing as politely as I could, but she still looked pissed off. She walked up towards me, readjusting her dress.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she picked up a stone.

"Just collecting some herbs. " she replied, then threw the stone swiftly, and it made it to the other side. I didn't expect her to be a trained Kunoichi. She looked way too ladylike.

"Well, that's a surprise you don't look like a Kunoichi". I couldn't help but notice she had beautiful striking eyes, I was about to compliment her but then she cut me off.

"And you don't talk like a Shinobi either."

Ouch! she has a sharp tongue for sure. She kind of reminded me of Madara for a moment.

Then we chatted for some time and I couldn't help but ask how old she was and why was she alone here.

"15. I sneaked out of my place." she replied.

_15?_ _she's even younger than_ _Tobirama_ _? She doesn't look like a 15-year-old!_

I kept waiting for her to say 'Just kidding'. But she didn't.

_Oh! maybe she's lying to protect herself thinking men won't attack a child. Ya, that might be true_. _Wait_ _!_ **_Does this mean she thinks I am some kind of pervert?_**

Right when I was worrying what her first impression of me might be, I realized she _sneaked_ out of her household with no protection from guards or elders. That had me worrying. Sure, she was a Kunoichi, but it was way too dangerous for a girl like her to be all alone out here. She looked like she belonged to a wealthy background and her being this attractive could only attract more trouble.

"That's not a safe thing to do, especially for a girl like you." And soon I realized I shouldn't have said that. I didn't frame it well.

"So what if I'm a girl? I'm not weak." she replied, annoyed.

_As expected. She's annoyed now._ I apologized again and pointed out she didn't look common enough to be safe.

"Then, I should head back now. Nice to meet you, Mister."

I thought at least she would ask me my name but seems like I pissed her off to the point she didn't care..."Nice to meet you too, Miss." I wanted to ask her name and if she would come here again. But she took off right away. I turned around and was about to head off to my place when I noticed

_She forgot her basket!_

I followed her chakra trace, but after some time, I could sense another chakra. It was very faint and felt like it was well masked. I could sense danger. I sped up to get to her before the other person could.

-x-

  
**Yuki's** **pov **(first-person narrative )****

My head felt as though it's splitting up from inside. I couldn't feel my body anymore. I realized I was already paralyzed in my limbs. But I knew I'm alive.

I heard a faint voice whispering to me "It's ok, you are safe now."

I felt so uneasy... _maybe this person is carrying me someplace._

_Where?_

_Who is this person?_

I noticed a hard chest muscle against my head...

_I wonder if it's_ _nii_ _..._

-x-

  
_Ah! ah!_ I heard my voice reverberating in space. I could feel his arms holding me close to his body. His body felt so warm. I opened my eyes to look at his face ..... except that I could see no face.

He had no face! It was all blur.

And then I saw it ...red eyes peering into my soul with a wicked smile spreading across his face. He entered inside me with a full thrust. I wailed and screamed till I lost my voice. I saw my world crashing down as his face formed right in front of my eyes...

It was **Madara nii**.


	5. A new friend.

**Hashirama’s** **pov (First-person narrative)**

When I reached her, I was already late. The Shinobi was about to kill her. I blocked his hand and punched him right in the face. He landed on one boulder, cracking it. 

He realized I was way stronger and fled. _This chakra signature..._ _He’s from the Akiro clan._ _But ... that’s strange. Why would they attack her?_

She was already unconscious and looked like he poisoned her. Her lips appeared slightly bluish. I knew I had to treat her immediately.

_But where?_

I couldn’t take her to my compound and it looked like it would rain soon. Then I remembered, as a kid, I used to stay with Madara in a cave a little west of the river. I carried her towards the cave. But before I could make it to the cave, it started raining. By the time I reached the cave, we both were soaked. I placed her on the ground inside the cave and started a fire. I was about to perform wood release when it struck me _Wait! She’s a Kunoichi, it’s better not to give away my identity._ I searched nearby for some sticks and wood to hang my clothes. 

“Mmn ugh” she moaned. She looked like she’s in pain. Her petticoat was soaking wet, and I kept debating if I should take it off or not. In the end, I took it off.

Even though she was still growing, she had a shapely waist and a curvy back _Girls grow up fast ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I need to prepare some medicine for that poison._

I searched her basket for potential herbs and quickly made a potion. But it was so hard to make her drink it, she couldn’t swallow any, and the medicine just dripped alongside her lips. _I can’t waste anymore..._

I sipped the medicine in my mouth _yuck! ugh! it tastes so bad!_

Then pressed my lips against hers and poured it into her mouth.

.

.

.

 _This is...so ...weird..._ I felt blood running up my face. I kept diverting my thoughts, again and again, to keep myself in control. 

\-------

After half an hour, I decided to rest for a while.

“Ahhh” she suddenly started screaming. I quickly got up and went to her, but she was still asleep.I noticed she was sweating. _Then the medicine must be working well._ S _he will have a fever for 2-3 hours, but then will be perfectly fine._

I took her petticoat. Although it was half dry I thought it will be better to make her wear it, or else if she wakes up like this she will think I’m a pervert for sure.

\---------

I couldn’t help but feel slightly agitated at the moment.

 _I wonder what’s_ _her name? Which clan does she belong to?_ _If she belongs to any of our alliance clans, then maybe I could meet her more often..but what if she’s an enemy?_

_Will I be able to kill her if we met on a battlefield?_

I knew that the possibility of her being a friend or foe was 50/50. I’ve always kept my guard high ever since my friendship with Madara ended on such a sour note. But... I want to believe she’s good. Meeting with her felt so nostalgic… Like how I met Madara for the first time.

I heard someone gasping for air and turned around. The girl was up and looked terrified. 

_Must be a nightmare._

I stared at her for a moment…I strangely found little things about her attractive. And the thought that there might come a day when she will be dead either as a friend or foe made me sad.

\--x--

**Yuki's** **pov (First-person narrative)**

I woke up gasping for breath; it felt so stifling and strange.

_What did I just dream?_

“Hey, miss ... You okay?”

I looked up and saw that boy from the riverside watching me worriedly.

_Oh, wait, my vision is okay now!_

Then it hit me. Someone attacked me on my way back and I almost died.

“What happened? Where am I now? What are you doing here?” I was frustrated but then I saw my clothe hanging onto two wooden sticks near the fire and I was resting here the whole time merely in my petticoat, which was partly wet. I felt my cheeks gleaming with embarrassment.

“Wha...! my clothes?! How dare you take off my clothes!” _I wanted to slap him. Ughh!_

“Hey! Calm down! A ninja attacked you on the way. You were surely dead if I didn’t save you back then you know.” He responded with a sincere face.

He stood up and then I noticed he wasn’t wearing his top anymore. His hairs and pants were wet. He had a well-sculpted body. 

_so he was the one carrying me back then..._ I slightly blushed.

“Here... drink this" he passed me a weird green liquid in a leaf bowl. I studied him, confused.

“I prepared it out of one of your herbs. It’s a rare one and is potent against poison. You can already tell, right? Your vision is okay because I’ve been making you consume this for a while now.. but your body will take some time.”

“So.. you made me drink this when I was unconscious?... how?”

He squirmed for a moment and avoided my eyes “ um..well..that’s..you know mouth to mouth...” He replied, blushing.

 _Ugh_ _...yuck!_ Even though I felt a little disgusted, I was grateful to him for saving me. I drank the whole thing and immediately felt like I could vomit any moment.

 _How the hell did he take this thing in his mouth?_ I felt bad for him.

“It tastes terrible... but don’t worry, the taste fades away quickly,” he gave me a sympathetic grin.

.

.

.

“Thanks for saving me” 

He stared at me as if contemplating something “It’s okay. But why did he attack you? He belonged to the Akiro clan. They normally don’t attack anyone.”

 _Akiro clan?_ I remember Madara nii mentioning these clan’s village being destroyed as well during one of our attacks on a neighbor village to it. They must hold a grudge against Uchiha’s for that.

_But how did he find out I’m an Uchiha?_

“I don’t know..” I avoided his eyes. _I better stay as low as possible. He must not find out I’m an Uchiha._

I tried to get up, my body felt a little better now. I stood still for a moment and as soon as I lifted my leg to walk I lost balance.

“Hey watch out!” He grabbed me before I could knock onto the ground. “I told you your body will take some time, your nerve motors are not reading your brain signals properly so you can’t control your actions. Rest for some time let the medicine take effect!”

“Are you a medic ninja?” That was a surprise. He knew a lot about Medicine and healing than an ordinary fighting Shinobi would.

“Yeah. One of the best, perhaps! HA HA HA,” then he started his roaring laugh.

\----

I noticed it was raining heavily for a while now; I wonder if that’s how we got wet too. It was cold, and the fire wasn’t the best choice in the middle of the forest in a cave. The flames would attract a lot of attention from wild animals or worse, a passing by Shinobi. But I didn’t want to put down the fire, my body was chilling.

“you know we can’t keep the fire for long, right?” he said, eyeing me shivering.

“I know. P-put it out then” I tried not to shiver but failed anyway.

He got up and poured some water over flames. It turned darker, but there was a slight light from outside. I could still see his face. Seems like it’s around evening and there’s still time before night. 

_Oh no... I need to get back home before night or else my father might find out I have been slipping out of the house._

While my head was busy thinking about all this, the air turned freezing and I started shivering badly.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have put it out”. He must have noticed me shivering like crazy.

“i.. I’m m f.fine”. _Ugh! Why am I stuttering like a fool?_

“ya... I can see that,” he responded.

_I must sound so pitiful right now. How vexing._

_\--------_

He walked towards me and sat nearby leaning on the cave wall “come sit here if you don’t mind, I can warm you up”

I didn’t expect that coming and I wasn’t especially glad of this idea of letting a stranger hug me. Not to mention he has already kissed me. But strangely, his body was hot. I could feel warmth excluding from his body.

_Have I lost my mind?_

He must have noted my confused expression. “I can warm you up you know. I’m using my chakra to heat my body, see my pants are already dry” 

I noticed that too. I guess hugging him isn’t that much of a bad idea, after all. It’s better than shivering to death, at least. I moved towards him and rested my back on his chest.

 _Wow! he wasn’t joking!_ His body was really warm. I shifted my body so that I could contact him as much as possible. His body was so hard it felt like a hot stone. 

He noticed my movements and wrapped both of his arms around me. I stopped shivering and felt so comfortable. It reminded me of those times when Madara nii would hold me in his arms when I cried. I felt like no one in this world could harm me. We would both fall asleep and Izuna nii would wake us up the next morning complaining how Madara nii was spoiling me.

 _but... what would I do if Nii_ _asked me where I was all this time?_

_Should I lie? Or just tell him the truth?_

Either way, I was in big trouble for sure and the only person who could save me from my father’s wrath was Madara nii.

My eyes felt heavy... I kept dozing off, again and again, resisting the urge to sleep... but finally gave in.

-x-

I felt so hot and sticky. I felt a wet tickling sensation on my neck. I turned my neck to see that boy drooling on my neck. 

_EWWW!_

He too was covered in sweat and pretty much of it rubbed on my back too...

_Great!! Ugh.. this day couldn’t get worse!_

I stood up and tried to walk _YES! I'm fine now!!_

 _“_ hmm...You are up finally” he called out, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

“mm yeah... " I replied searching my kimono. He got up and lit up a small fire. 

“Here,” he threw my dress towards me and started wearing his shirt.

It was already dark. _what should I do? What time is it? Father and Madara nii won’t be back until 8 but it seems like it’s already past 8. I have to get back home !!_

He noticed me panicking “See that’s why I told you not to sneak out of the house like that. It's already dark, How will you get back home?”

“The same way I got here, I know the directions pretty well.”

“Let me escort you out of here at least,” he offered. He was right. After what happened, I wasn’t so sure if I could get out of here alive in the dark, especially if Akiro clan people were looking out for me.

“Okay,” I nodded.

\-----------

We both headed to get out of the forest. Once we reached the boundary, he asked me “Here you go! We are out of the danger zone at least. “

“yeah,” I replied." Thanks for everything...err..mister"

“hmm can I know your name?” he asked 

I wondered if I should tell him my name... _he saved me and kept me safe all this time..._

“It's Yuki” I replied smiling “What’s your name?”

“You can call me Hashi,” he smiled back “So...can I see you again? You know, by the riverside?” he asked me, slightly blushing.

I wasn’t sure if I will visit the riverside anymore. If father found out ... He won’t let me step out of the house again.

“I don’t know ...” That’s all I could reply.

“I understand. We will meet again if fate has that in store for us. Nice to meet you, Yuki san.” he smiled.

“Nice to meet you too...Hashi san.”

-x-


	6. Doubts.

**Madara’s** **POV**

“Tajima sama, Yūki sama is resting. She said she didn’t feel very well,” Hemiko replied.

Madara knew something was off. Right after his work was over, he went to her room.

He knocked on her door “Yuki?”

_-No reply-_

He knocked again and waited for a while. Yet no reply.

He opened her door and went in.The room was empty. 

_Her maid lied._

He went outside and called out to summon Yuki’s personal maid into her room.

\-------------

After a while Hemiko showed up, trembling.

“Speak.”

“Madara sama! Please Forgive me!"

Madara just glared at her, "And?"

“And-d I-I lied because Yuki sama a-asked me to do so!”.

_Oh. Interesting._

“Where is she?”

“I...I d-d-don’t know. Yuki sama said she’s going to collect some herbs!” Hemiko stuttered.

Madara frowned. No matter how many times he warned her from roaming into the forest, she just wouldn’t listen. He had let it go before since he knew she loved collecting herbs but going out alone like this..

 _I need to talk to her about this... properly._ He knew he will have to give her the talk since his father never will. That man was too busy dealing with the elders to mind what his daughter has been up to.

“You know why I’m not killing you for lying. Right?” 

His tone was so cold that Hemiko felt like she would drop dead if she looked up at him. She knew why Madara spared her life. Yuki was too fond of her and considered her as family. She kept her gaze glued to the floor while mumbling,

“ T-Thank You Madara sama. I’m grateful tha-"

“Get out.” he cut her off. 

**-After an hour-**

Madara sensed Yuki’s chakra.

_She’s back._

-x-

**Yuki’s POV (First person narrative)**

Just when I was about to get in, Hemiko caught me.

“Yuki sama! WHERE were you all this time?” she whispered with tear-filled eyes.

“Huh? Why are you crying? Are you ok? Where is father and nii san? didn’t they ask about my whereabouts?”

“Yes, Tajima sama asked about you ....I.. I told them you weren’t feeling well, so you were sleeping."

That wasn’t the best lie to tell, probably the worst “And?” 

“How did you sneak in? And why do you smell of sweat and dirt?"

I really didn’t have the time or mood to tell her all that “Hemiko prepare the bath. I’m tired"

I wonder if Madara nii checked up on me.She told them i wasn’t feeling well.

Chances are, he did.

I entered my room and put on the lights. I felt so tired and dirty. Swiftly taking off my attire, I turned around. 

_???_

“Welcome back, Yuki” Madara greeted, but his voice held no warmth.

“uh.. ah Nii san. Um I.. I'm changing my clothes, could you please give me some privacy,” I tried to sound as calm as possible.

_He really did check up on me..._

He walked towards my bed and sat down. “Come here, sit by my side.” It sounded more like a command than a request.

I knew it would be better if I did what I’m told to avoid more suspicion. I sat beside him, facing him.

He kept staring at me. After a moment which seemed like eternity he touched my cheeks, slowly caressing its way down to my neck, then he seized a portion of my hair gently.

“Its wet.” he affirmed. Then stared at me straight in the eye. I felt my heart thump quicker. I doubt if he could hear it too.

_Should I Lie? Or tell the Truth?_

If I told him the truth, I didn’t know how he would react? I mean, telling him I was sleeping with a stranger all this time didn’t feel like the best thing to confess right now.. 

“It rained on my way back” I replied, dodging his gaze.

Then he gripped the back of my head and tugged me closer to him, his face near my neck “You smell of ...sweat...” His voice cold and smooth.

“Ha, of course I’m a human” I tried to laugh it off. But he kept watching me vehemently. It was getting really uncomfortable..

\----------------

**Madara's pov(First person narrative)**

_She’s uncomfortable. She’s lying to me._

_Was she...with another man?_

_With whom?_

She got up “I’m going to take a bath,”

I wanted to pull her back on the bed. Somehow, I controlled myself and grabbed her wrist “Where were you all this time?”

“I went into the forest to collect some herbs” she replied, trying to loosen the grip on her wrist.

“And what took you so long to get back home?" 

“I-I ..” 

_She’s stammering again._

I pulled her closer. She couldn’t lie straight to my face.   
“You what?” 

“I...on my way back, a Shinobi from Akiro clan attacked me.” she replied.

I knew she wasn’t lying. She could never lie straight to my face like this. 

“Attacked? Are you hurt somewhere? What happened?"

_How dare they touch my Yuki?_

I wanted to eliminate that entire clan out of existence. 

-x-

Yuki explained to him what had happened, but didn’t mention her meeting with Hashi.

 _It’s good that I started her training early. At least she could defend herself in need._ _But...How did they find out she’s an Uchiha?_ Madara thought. 

Just then, the door opened “Yuki sama, your bath is ready!”

The moment Hemiko saw Madara, she started shivering, "M-Madara sama, Good evening. Forgive me for intruding."

“Hn. Yuki, meet me in my room later”. 

-x-  
  



	7. Sins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara realizes his feelings for Yuki.

**_-Midnight-_ **

**Yuki’s pov**

Yuki could sense her body relax as warm water soothed her tense muscles. She had a minor headache, and she wanted nothing more than sleep at the moment.

 _I just want to sleep ... but Madara nii_ _asked me to go to his room..._

She changed into her comfort clothes - a loose peach coloured yukata. Her head had been throbbing for a while now, and she yearned for the comfort of her warm bed.

 _I can’t... I need to see nii-_ _san..._

She let out a small irritated whine and stomped her way to his room.

\--------

“Nii-san, it’s me!” Yuki announced.

“Come in” 

She opened the door and noticed her brother seated on the tatami mat, reading scrolls. _Seem’s like he had taken a bath too._

“Hm you are all surrounded by scrolls even this late at night?” she mumbled, doubting if he ever sleeps. He had dark circles forming under his eyes.

 _obviously, he doesn’t_ _sleep much._

she took her seat beside him, picking up one scroll. _Why? these are all incomplete..! or are they written in some coded language?_ She tried to read it...but understood nothing.

_\---------_

Madara noticed Yūki frowning and replied, “you need to activate Sharingan to read those”.

“Huh! really? Can you read it to me?” she wondered what’s composed in those.

He activated his Sharingan and read a portion of it.

Yuki couldn’t help but stare at his face. He looked scary but strangely attractive. _When will I be able to look that cool!_

“A Genjutsu is most effectively created when a ninja controls the chakra flow of a target’s cerebral nervous system, affecting their five senses. This is frequently used to create false images and/or trick the body into believing it has experienced physical pain. Genjutsu can also manipulate others - similar to brainwashing - by feeding the victim illusive suggestions.” Madara readout. He noticed the girl staring at his face rather than listening to him.

“Yūki? Did you hear anything I just read out?” 

“Huh! yes! I did! ah Genjutsu is used to manipulate others by illusive suggestions...right?” she replied. “but nii san, when will I be able to learn it ?”

“You need to have excellent control over your chakra flow,” He paused, looking at her for a moment “and Sharingan.”

She was staring at him wide-eyed as if she saw something strange.

“What?” he felt uncomfortable.

“um.. its beautiful..your eyes ..uh, I mean your Sharingan!” she replied, moving closer to touch his face.

 _I wish I could activate it soon. Madara and Izuna_ _nii_ _already did so, but why can’t I do it?_

_\---------_

Madara slightly blushed. People typically get terrified of Sharingan but this girl...calling it beautiful. _Well...that’s a first_.

Then he noted how close she was to him. She was wearing a loose peach yukata, which wasn’t the best choice to wear, it was quite revealing. Since he hadn’t deactivated his Sharingan, he could notice every little detail of her appearance. Her lips were slightly parted and looked quite appealing. He watched a drop of water trailing down her neck through her damp hairs towards her collarbone; it traveled its way down to her cleavage.

_She’s filling out quite attractiv-_

He glanced away, trying to think of something else.

\--------

Yuki stared into his eyes, impressed by the beautiful tomoe patterns. _I wonder how being in a Genjutsu feels like? Is it painful? Or does it feel like a dream?_

“Nii san, how does being in Genjutsu feel like? Have you ever experienced one?”

“It depends on the caster. Yes, once father did it on me during training. It wasn’t so pleasant.” Madara replied, slightly frowning as he had a hunch about what she was going to ask next.

“um... nii, can you do it on me?” Yuki curiously looking at him.

“No.” 

“Nii san please!”

“I said no. And it's final”

Yuki grabbed his hand and pleaded, “ Nii san, please! I really want to know!"

“Why are you so curious about it? It's not pleasant Yuki!” 

It worried him. Once someone gets controlled by Genjutsu, they become more susceptible to the caster.

“You said it depends on the caster! That’s why I’m asking you to do it! I know I can trust you!” Yūki whined, holding onto his arm. 

Madara sighed, _This girl is so stubborn!_

“Fine. Don’t complain later if you don’t feel well. You asked for it. Remember.” He warned, assuming she might give it a second thought.

“Okay!” she smiled, looking at him with large puppy eyes.

_As if she would!_

“Look into my eyes”. 

Yuki stared into his red eyes. Feeling as if it was absorbing her like a quicksand. She could feel losing sensation in her body as if it was wheeling out of control. Her mind felt blank. Everything felt dark for a moment, and she realized she was slowly being controlled.

\-------

“Yuki! I told you not to go far!” Yūki heard a familiar sweet voice. She looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

Then she saw it...that person... _Mother! She’s alive?_

Tears filled her eyes. She’d always tried to hide the pain behind a smile whenever she felt the absence of her mother in her life. Uchiha Anko was a loving mother who, despite having undergone extreme pain and loss in life, still had the strength to forgive and love. As a child, she could never understand why anyone would want to kill such a person. There were so many things Yūki wanted to learn from her. So many things she wanted to share with her, to tell her...but she passed away so quickly..so unexpectedly. Her death left a hole in her heart, a feeling of emptiness and loss that she could never explain to anyone.

“Huh? Why do you look so sad? What happened?” Anko asked worryingly.

“Yuki! We were searching for you all this time!” Izuna nii called out, walking along with Madara nii, the twins Arata & Taka, and father.

“uh...i ..wanted to ..train alone for some time..” Yūki replied, unsure of how to respond.

Tajima smiled “See Anko! I told you she must have gone somewhere to train! You worry too much!”

Yuki just stared at them, trying to burn this image into her mind. It’s been a while since she’d seen her father smile like that...

_He really loved her._

Ever since her death, he rarely came back home. He keeps blaming himself for her death.

Tajima was a proud man. And was too proud to show his weak side to anyone.. especially to his children. So, a 10-year-old Yuki had never expected to witness it.

‘If only I could make it in time’ she had heard her father’s voice tremble as he embraced her ‘I missed you so much...Anko,’

That one day, he had been particularly drunk. It surprised her because the father she knew would never let himself get drunk to this point, where he couldn’t even recognize her.. his own daughter. She wasn’t exactly shocked to hear that. Yuki was already used to people telling her how she resembled her mother so much. But she was shocked to see this weak & lonely side of her father. For the first time, Yuki truly pitied him.

She still remembered how conflicted she had felt that day. She did not know how to respond to him. So she’d just lend him her shoulder.. till he fell asleep. Even though she had mixed feelings about the way father treated her...she could understand why he became the way he did.

Yuki ran towards her mother and hugged her.

_I don’t care if this is reality or a dream, but I want to be close to her .. at this moment._

“Yuki? Dear? You all right?”

“Mother, please don’t leave us! Please never leave us! I’ve missed you so much!”

~x~x~

**Madara’s pov**

“Sa Ato Nozomi no jutsu” Madara whispered. He didn’t want to perform any harsh Genjutsu on her.

Her eyes turned cold and heavy as she fell, but he caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor. He was curious to know what she wished for. This Genjutsu made the target see the thing they wished or loved.

.

.

.

“ Mother ....... don’t leave...” Yūki mumbled as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Madara felt a familiar heaviness in his heart. He always knew his siblings missed mother.He too missed her sometimes. But for their sake, he had to stay strong.

Uchiha Anko was one of the strongest Kunoichi in the clan. After having Yuki, she stayed back to look after the family. Madara remembered how she never agreed on sending him or any of his siblings to the battlefield or dangerous missions. He had heard his father and mother argue a lot regarding that matter. The last mission she undertook was a very dangerous mission that was originally assigned to Madara, but she had insisted the elders to entrust her with it instead of her eldest child.

Sometimes, he wonders if she never took that mission, maybe she ... would be alive today.

Madara wiped away her tears and ended the Genjutsu. Even though he wanted her to break out of it on her own...he realized she needs more training in this. Her control over her chakra was good, but her sensing skills were weak.

———----

Yuki opened her eyes.

 _It ..was a_ _Genjutsu_ ... 

She felt her heart sink. Just for a moment, Yūki felt like her world was peaceful. Everyone in her family was alive and were happy. But that moment was just an illusion, a wishful thought in her mind that could be manipulated if needed.

“ugh! my head” her head started throbbing again...

Madara carried her to his bed “I had other things in mind to discuss with you but it's too late. You should rest for now.” He mumbled while placing her on the mattress.

“Aren’t you going to sleep, nii san?”

“I still have some scrolls to read” he replied and went back to his table.

\---------

**Yuki’s pov**

Yuki took out and drank a medicinal potion she made by mixing various herbs. It tasted bitter, but she somehow swallowed it and lay down.

_So.. that’s how a Genjutsu feels like. It felt so real..._

_But still! Why am I so pathetic? I can’t even break out of a simple Genjutsu?_

She worried about how people will compare her to her prodigy brothers. Even though she kept researching new medical techniques, she knew it wasn’t enough...In this age of warring states, being the best medic wasn’t enough. While she was busy with her thoughts, her eyes shifted to Madara.

 _Nii_ _san works so hard._

She knew Madara and Izuna both were notoriously famous for being cruel and cold-hearted. But people didn’t know the side of her brothers that she knew. The clan’s well being was their priority. She admired her brother’s work ethic and devotion towards their duties. But she couldn’t help but worry how much Madara has changed after he met with that Senju boy. He barely smiled anymore and frowned so often that people started thinking that’s how his face looked like, to begin with. She knew she and Izuna were the only ones with whom Madara was more expressive and happier. With time, she also noticed tension building up between him and Father. Even though it was subtle, it still made her worry.

She wanted to go back to her room to sleep but felt too sleepy.

_Ah...The medicine’s taking effect already._

Madara got up from his table after neatly placing his scrolls on the tatami mat and turning off the lamp. Yuki had expected him to sleep with her on the bed, but after a while, she realized he was sleeping on the floor.

“Nii san, why are you sleeping on the floor?”

After a few seconds of silence, he asked, “wouldn’t it make you uncomfortable if we slept on the same bed?”

“Huh? why would I feel uncomfortable?” Yūki wondered. Sometimes, her brothers used to stay in her room and fall asleep with her. She never felt uncomfortable with them. Instead, she cherishes every moment she gets to spend with them.

\--------

 **Madara’s** **pov**

He didn’t reply. He wanted to sleep with her, but somewhere deep in his mind, he knew he shouldn’t. Yuki wasn’t a child now, and being around her made him uncomfortable now. He couldn’t understand what exactly he felt for her. He kept telling himself it’s because she’s his younger sister and he loves her, but lately he doubted if that’s the case. He remembered that time when he was about to kiss her. In his mind, he kept trying to convince himself that it is normal because she is attractive and it’s because of his age.

_Is this normal?_

_Is it because she’s a girl..?_

_Yes...that might be it..._

_But..._

_._

_._

_If that’s the case, then does Izuna also feel like this towards her?_

He heard sounds of sheets ruffling and turned around.

“Nii san, I’m going back to my room. You don’t need to sleep on the floor.”

“I’m fine, Yūki. I’m used to it." He wasn’t lying. He and Izuna had gone to missions and battles so often that they were now used to sleeping on the ground or tree branches.

“I know you are used to it,” Yuki replied as she made her way to the door. Her voice felt.. different, and she was walking weirdly. It appeared as if she couldn’t control her movements as she kept swaying slightly.

 _Is she that tired?_ he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into his arms.

Yuki didn’t resist or move but realizing how close his face was to her, blood rushed to her face.

\----------

A moment later, she snuggled closer to him. He could feel her warm breath on his chest and it felt weirdly good.

.

.

He started feeling uncomfortable again, and it puzzled him. Even though it wasn’t the first time that they were sleeping together like this.

_Then why am I feeling so uncomfortable?_

Something has changed between them, mostly with him. He wanted to hold her closer and tighter to his body...rather inappropriately. She had a particular scent and even though before he used to find it soothing, now he found it kind-of... erotic?.

He closed his eyes, trying to think of something else, but his mind kept coming back to her.

_Not again!_

Now that she was so close to him and sleeping so defenselessly... he felt a deep urge to claim her.

_I better stay away from her._

After a few minutes, when he noticed she was sleeping soundly, he pulled himself out of her hold and sat up. She rolled over on her back, exposing her bosom as the front of her yukata opened up. He kept telling himself to look away, but his body wasn’t listening to his mind.

_Shit!!_

He wanted to touch her.

_Don’t..._

Madara forced himself to look away. However, from the corner of his eye, he could still see the shift in movement as her soft breathing caused her chest to rise and fall. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but he felt the room become warmer and heat pool within his lower half.

_Stop!_


	8. Guilt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt.

**Characters age**  
**Yuki - 15**  
**Madara - 20**  
**Izuna-18**

\--x--

He lowered his face towards her neck, hesitating to perform his next move.

_This.... is madness!_

Whatever he was about to do, there was a line to it. There were boundaries that he and Yuki, as a family, couldn’t afford to cross over.

He realized he won’t be able to look at her as his sister after what he was about to do.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

_I.. shouldn’t..._

He kissed her neck and felt his body reacting to her. His thoughts got uglier as he inhaled her scent.

. 

. 

.

His hand slid onto the back of her thigh, feeling her skin as he lifted her leg slightly above the floor. Unlike his skin, she felt so smooth. His mind started flashing his desires...how he wanted so badly to take her in his arms—to take her on this floor...

To be inside her...

 _Stop! Damn it!_ he begged himself.

Somewhere deep in his mind, he felt guilty, ashamed, and disgusted at his thoughts for her.

She sighed, and Madara felt his heart beat frantically as his body started heating. He moved his lips towards her face and watched how calm she looked.

His gaze fixed on her lips...

He wanted to kiss her.

. 

. 

. 

.

He brought his lips close to hers “Yuki....open your eyes..” He wanted her to wake up and push him away before he did something from which there was no turning back.

“Or else I might...kiss you." He continued.

She gave no response.

He finally gave in to his desires, pressing his lips onto hers, and felt a pleasure so strong that his entire body tensed.

-x-

She continued to sleep despite the contact. Her warm lips against his own lips felts oddly satisfying. He pushed his tongue inside hers. She slightly moaned.

 **Take her**. He heard a voice in his mind.

_I’ve already crossed the line...._

He felt confused, yet the pleasure was undeniable. He craved for more.

_I want more..... of her._

He moved his hand further down, caressing her thigh, tracing the soft curve of her back.

His body tensed while his mind started flooding with dirtier thoughts ... of things he wanted to do to her ... The ways he could claim her ...

He remembered how his men used to do those captive women..

As disgusting as he used to think it was...strangely he wanted to do those things with her now... He wanted to hold her down and kiss her and ..

_I want to mark her as mine._

_\------------_

Red eyes roamed over the slumbering female, drinking in her doll-like appearance. He couldn’t help but smirk at how erotic she looked right now. His fingers twitched as he stood over her, itching to touch more of her.

His hand began its travel along the smooth flesh of her stomach, soon resting on top of her clothed sex.

 _It’s Warm..._ He licked his lips in hungry anticipation as a noticeable bulge formed in his lower half...

_I can’t.. Taint her.._

_How did it turn out like this? When?_

At some point in his life, he had let this seed of forbidden love to plant itself within him. And it grew into an insatiable lust, such sickening desire for the girl in front of him right now.

A strange mix of fear, uncertainty and lust started swirling inside his mind as he realized what he was about to do..He felt scared... Scared of committing sins which cannot be atoned...of going past the point of no return....

_I can’t.._

_I shouldn’t be doing this.._

But as he took in the sight of this beautiful female before him, so within his reach to corrupt her with his touch....

_Damn it !_

He remembered the little girl he cherished so much, her innocent smile...the warmth he felt from her...

_I have to control myself !_

She deserved a normal life… With a good man who will cherish her.. With children this world would accept.

Children that would not be his..

Couldn’t be his. 

_I can’t love her as my woman._

A sharp stabbing pain ripped his heart.

“Yuki.. I’m sorry...” 

~x~

 **Izuna’s** **pov**

Izuna walked towards Yuki’s room. He knew she sneaked out of the compound later in the day only to return at night. He saw Aniki coming out of her room before.

When he entered her room, she had already left to take a bath.

_She must be out by now_

When he entered her room, no one was there..

_Where did she go again?_

Izuna waited in her room for some time before walking to the front porch, wondering where she could have gone at this hour.

_I hope Aniki wouldn’t find out about this.._

On the way, he encountered Hemiko.

“Ah Izuna sama, Greetings. Why are you here this late at night?”

“Where’s Yūki?”

“Madara sama called Yuki sama to his room to discuss some matters."

“What matters?"

_Why would he call her to his room this late? That’s very unlikely of him._

“I don’t know, Izuna sama,” Hemiko bowed.

Izuna walked towards Madara’s room. Wondering if Yūki got into another trouble.

_If father got to know about her sneaking out of the compound, she might get trounced._

When he knocked on Madara’s room, he already knew Aniki wasn’t in there. He couldn’t sense his chakra. He knocked anyway presuming Yuki might open the door.

After waiting a while when he got no response, he entered inside. Yuki was sleeping soundly on the floor. Her blanket half tossed to side, her yukata almost open..

 _Seriously, this girl. Why would she wear such an attire?_ Izuna sighed.

Though she’s sharp, she’s defenseless and immature.

.. _. she’s still young.._

But as his eyes briefly lingered on her developing body, he realized that she’s no longer a child..

He glanced away.

_I guess…She’s not that young anymore._

Sometimes Izuna can’t help but feel uneasy around her. The thing that makes him most uncomfortable was how close Yūki and Aniki were.

Aniki, even though loved both of them, the way he looked at Yuki..was so intense that he could sense a strange emotion in his eyes..

He’s never seen Madara looking at anyone that way. Yuki, on the other hand, seems too oblivious to everything.

_maybe it’s all my imagination.._

-x-

**Yuki’s pov**

The moment she opened her eyes, she was assaulted by the bright morning light pouring in through the window.

Though her vision was blurry, she could still make out Madara was standing in front of her, he was changing into his training clothes with his back turned towards her.

 _What’s the time now? How long have I been sleeping?_ She peeled off the sheets and sat up, feeling exhausted.

“Ohayo Gozaimasu nii san” Yūki smiled, expecting he would greet her back.

But he just gave her a “Hn” and left the room.

_Mood off, huh ?_

The rest of the day was like any other day for her. She felt like Madara might have had a foul mood today.

 _Is it because of me? Because I couldn’t even break out of a simple Genjutsu_ _?_

_Maybe he’s annoyed at me for being weak._

\--------

She sat on the steps of the main compound, watching Izuna practice. Her head was filled with thoughts of the boy she met in the forest.

 _Hashi_ _....._

_I wonder where does he live?_

_Which clan does he belong to? Why did he come to the riverside?_

_Was he just passing by or was he there to meet someone?_

_Something about him was so contagious.. His smile._

_He had a bright smile that could lift anyone’s spirit._

She smiled as she remembered his booming laughter .

_I wish I could meet him aga-_

“Yuki?”

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts

“Huh? Oh! Nii san! Yes, what is it?”

She was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn’t even hear Izuna calling her.

“Pass me my towel”

“Yes....”

_He could have called the servants for that! Why does he always call me!_

She bought his stuff and handed it to him. Just when she was about to leave for good.

“Hey Yūki.. I have something to ask you.”

“What is it, nii?” She tried her best to hide her irritation.

While he was wiping his sweat off, her gaze lingered on him for a while. His shirtless body looked hard and chiseled, resembling Hashi san’s a bit. It didn’t fail to remind her of how different men and women were. Not to mention his bossing her around only added to her doubt that he’s looking down on her... because she’s a girl.

“Where were you yesterday?” Izuna asked.

“Huh?” _Did he notice too? What if he tells father?_

“Don’t play dumb. I know you sneaked out of the compound and came back around midnight.” he stated in a sure tone.

“I.. Went out to collect some herbs” she wasn’t sure how to explain why she got late.

“Herbs? How useless!! Don’t you have anything better to do ?”

“Its NOT useless! don’t forget how many times I’ve healed you with those!"

“Yeah sure it’s not! We can carry a lot of herbs to a battlefield to heal ourselves all the time, huh?” he added in a mocking tone.

Yuki felt so angry that she wanted to curse at him. Somehow she kept her mouth shut.

“you know, if you had spent your time practicing instead of collecting herbs, you would have improved a lot by now.” he added

Yuki frowned.. She felt hurt. She glared at him. He knew that father and the elders didn’t agree with her being trained like a Kunoichi. Which is why she wasn’t being trained? But he still asks such a question to rub salt on her wound.

“if you have nothing better to say. I should take my leave.” she turned around and walked away.

“Yūki, stop.”

She ignored him, not having the will or strength to hear his nonsense.

“Hey, I said stop”

_Seriously!! who does he think he is to command me? Stupid!_

“Hey!” he caught her wrist and pulled her towards him.

Yuki was surprised, and most definitely irritated.

“What do you want? Let go!” she tried to pull back her wrist, but he tightened his hold, hurting her.

He kept looking at her strangely, as if in shock.

_What’s wrong with him today?_

“Why did Aniki call you to his room ?”

“He said he wanted to discuss something with me”

“And?" he pressed on.

“And what? It was getting late so I fell asleep in his room." she really didn’t want to go into details.

“That’s it? "

_He suspects me. But why?? Does he know about my encounter with Hashi_ _?_

_No. There’s no way he could know!_

“ ya... Yeah.. Um..” Yūki didn’t want to tell him how she couldn’t even get through a simple Genjutsu test..

“Tell me the truth.”

“what do you mean?” She glared at him “What’s wrong with you nii san?” she whined while trying to release his hold on her wrist. His hold was tight, and it was hurting real bad. She was sure that might leave a bruise.

“What were you both doing in there? I’m sure you didn’t go there just to sleep with him. Did you?” he asked with an underlying threatening tone.

 _The way he put it.. Sounded so dirty!_ It kept ringing in her head ‘ just to sleep with him’

_It’s as if he’s accusing me..._

“I... He.. Was telling me about Genjutsu and Sharingan.”

His eyes widened a bit in surprise before his expression turned serious “Did he try it on you?”

“um.. Yeah, just for a minute.. Nothing serious”

He let go of her hand and fell silent for a moment, as if contemplating something.

Yuki didn’t know how to respond. He was acting weird. And to her surprise, he suddenly touched her neck.

“Yuki... Keep some distance from Aniki.”

_x_

Yuki headed back to her room, feeling all confused.

 _Today was such a weird day... First Madara_ _nii_ _acted kind of_ _off and now Izuna_ _nii_ _acting all weird..._

_What’s wrong with my brothers?_

_Maybe they got some problem or something between them and they had to drag ME in between._

_Seriously... He almost broke my wrist._

She told off Hemiko to prepare her bath and started taking off her clothes. She felt bothered by the way Izuna kept staring at her neck...After tying her hair up she looked into the mirror...

.

.

_What is this?_

She had a mark on her neck...It looked like a lovebite... And it was quite visible....

 _No wonder Izuna_ _nii kept staring at me! But how....? Where did this come from?_

 _Did Hashi_ _san do this while I was asleep?_

_No... He wouldn’t..._

A part of her didn’t want to believe that Hashi would do such a thing but.. She could find no other explanation...

\--x--


	9. To meet an old friend.

\--Timeskip--

(Two years later)

  
Yuki's age :17 years old (Turning 18 soon)

Madara- 22 years old (turning 23 soon)

__ **yuki's POV** __

The gentle breeze felt soothing.

Yuki Sat atop the cliff watching the sun going down while the river water sparkled like sprinkled glitters.

_I love this place..._

She never saw the boy named Hashi again after that day.

_It’s odd...that I still miss him...._  
_He’s a rare one...different from most boys I have seen._

_I wonder how he looks like now..?_

_His hair was shoulder length when I met him back then, it must be longer now._

_Does he still make those silly jokes?_  
_Why didn’t he visit this place again..?_

_Maybe.. He forgot about this place. Or maybe he’s no more.._

There were many things bothering Yūki but what made her really sad was the bitter realization that her favourite elder brother was distancing himself from her.

_He rarely stays at home nowadays.._

_Last year when I saw nii_ _san, he’d grown taller.._

Madara had changed a lot.   
Just like his father, he kept himself too busy. In total of two years, he stayed at home for only about a month in total. And it became apparent that he was evading Yūki.

_I know he’s busy since he’s the next Leader but still._

_He could visit me sometime..... like the old times.._

_Does he even remember me?_  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._

_I feel lonely._...

The Past few years had been really hectic for the Uchiha’s.

The guy from Akiro clan who had attacked Yūki was caught and investigated. From the information the Uchiha’s made him spit out, they found a traitor clan within their alliance.   
Then Madara and Izuna led a team to settle with them. They returned a few months later and confirmed that the Senjus schemed their betrayal. They joined the Senjus side but pretended to be on the Uchiha’s side to get intel.

 _They betrayed us and joined hands with those Senjus_! _Traitors!_

 _It’s true their tiny village* was destroyed due to us. But_ _Senjus were equally involved in those attacks, too. We even provided aid and food to them afterwards and gave them our word to help them rebuild their village whereas those Senjus were too busy scheming behind their backs.._

_But of course, our clan will be the only one blamed for their misfortunes._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._

_Hmm.. I should head back now_ _._

She put on her mask and fixed her clothes.   
After she was attacked, she started wearing clothes that made her look more common to avoid being identified. They were all Hemiko’s clothes, so it would fit her grown body and were cheap enough, so in case she dirtied it, she could buy her a new one. She also started wearing a black mask to cover her face.

 _Few weeks from now is Madara_ _nii’s_ _birthday, I wonder when would he come back? I heard they’ve already completed their mission and were heading back.._

She stood there for a few more minutes, wondering.

Somehow... It felt weird.. Her gut instinct told her something was wrong.....   
As if someone was watching her!!

She scanned the area carefully but couldn’t detect anything.

_Either the person is too good with masking chakra, or maybe I’m imagining things._

“Who are you? Come out now! "   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.

A black figure came out of the shadows.

_Ok. I need to work even MORE on my sensory skills._

The figure looked like a man and was wearing all black from head to toe.   
A mask covered his entire face.. A scary mask. He had spiky hairs tied in a ponytail and was carrying a sword.

He just walked towards the river and stood still facing the river. Yuki did her level best to hide her chakra. There was an awkward silence and Yūki didn’t know what she should do or say.. She wanted to run away but felt like she shouldn’t.

_Can he even see anything through that mask?_

As a kid she was terrified of these weird scary masks which would be displayed in street markets. Back then she used to wonder why would they even bother to make such stuffs...

_Now I see why._

“Do you come here often?” she asked, changing her voice a bit. Wanting to break the awkward silence.

.........

- _Silence_ _-_

 _He just ignored me..._ _?_

“Do you?” he asked after some time. He had a deep husky voice, which felt kind of familiar to Yūki...

 _His voice... Is like that of Madara nii_. _.. But different, his voice has more depth.._

“Sometimes" Yūki replied, as her hand moved to grab her katana.

He turned towards her, and she immediately took a step back, sensing danger.   
In the blink of an eye, the man charged towards her. She jumped back and threw some shurikens at him to distract him and buy some time to channel chakra onto her sword.   
The moment she turned around to attack

“stay still if you want to live” he warned her as he grabbed her by her hair.

His other hand moved towards her neck

Without missing a beat Yūki strikes her sword backwards towards his chest which he blocked with a Kunai,

She quickly grabbed his hand, holding onto her hairs to throw him down, but he locked her knees with his leg, causing her to fall down with him on top of her.

He got hold of her neck.

Yuki felt his strength as he choked her..

_He can easily kill me..!_

“Ugh.. *cough**cough*.. "

“who sent you here?” he asked, with a coldness that made her shiver.

She simply shook her head as a no since she couldn’t speak.

He let go of her throat but was still on top of her, looking down on her. He knew she wasn’t stupid enough to make a move right now. He grabbed a kunai and held it towards her neck   
“speak women”

“No one!.. I just.. stopped by here to..meet someone,” Yuki muttered while gasping for breath.

“Who?” he raised an eyebrow.

“An old friend.”

He looked at her suspiciously.

__x__

 **Madara’s** **POV**

_Tch! seems like I got company_

Madara felt annoyed. Just when he thought of resting by the riverside like old times, he felt a very faint chakra lingering nearby. He was curious. He knew it wasn’t Hashirama for sure.

He stayed in the shadows, watching.

It was a young woman; she had her face covered with a fabric and from her clothes he could tell she was of low birth.   
She turned around as if scanning the place.

“Whose there, come out"

Madara chuckled. _She’s a Kunoichi._

She had long dark hairs, which got him curious. He initially thought of killing her on spot, but a part of him was curious to know if she had any connection to that Senju. After all, it’s the same spot where they first met.

He stepped out of the shadows and walked forward. He noticed she was cautious, slowly moving her hand to grab her sword.

_As if that would help you._

After a moment she started a brief chit chat, probably to distract him.

_She’s inexperienced._

_Ah.. Let’s end this now._

He charged towards her.

_x_

He let go of her throat and pinned his kunai towards her neck   
“Speak, women!"

“I.. I'm here to meet an old friend.." she stuttered.

Madara felt suspicious..

 _This... Voice... Why does she sound like Yūki_...   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.

“Who? "

She turned her face, refusing to talk.   
This annoyed Madara. He moved his free hand and yanked her hairs “Speak.” he commanded.

Her eyes..felt so familiar..

 _Why does.. She look so similar to Yūki.._ _?_

“Are you…Yu-” He stopped mid-sentence.

_No.. I’m just imagining_

He chuckled. _I must have really gone crazy._

“I was waiting for... a boy, he lives in the nearby village" she breathed.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
. 

_What a waste of time_.   
  
He let go of her and stood up, preparing to leave.

“Get out of my sight."

\--x--


	10. Alliance.

\--x--

Yuki returned to the compound as fast as she could, and to her bad luck Izuna was back and he caught her red-handed. Again.

“Yuki, ”   
She got up and turned around in her bed to face him.

“Care to explain?” he raised his left eyebrow. He was angry.

She was scared. Terrified, because of that man she met before...

Yuki shook her head and lowered her face, trying to hide her tears.

 **Izuna’s** **pov**

He walked towards her and sat down on her bed. He felt annoyed, disappointed and mostly confused. A whirlpool of emotions inside his head as he tried to reason her ‘visits to certain places’.

He knew she couldn’t be a spy, but... He also knew he had to report it to Aniki and father.The one thing he was worried about was her fate.

He patted her head, but her sobbing increased.

_Ugh.. Girls!_

He lifted her chin and tucked her hairs behind her ears. _What a mess.._. Izuna thought to himself.   
Her eyes were puffy, and her nose and cheek were red like a tomato.

Unknowingly, the corner of his lips curled, and after a few seconds of holding in his laughter, he burst out.

“HAHAHAHAHA! YUKI YOU LOOK SO FUNNY!”   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
-x-

**Yuki’s pov**

She glared at him.

 _ugh boys_!

“nii san! will you please stop laughing?” Yūki muttered. she was annoyed but didn’t want to show it. It’s been a while since Izuna had talked to her.

“Okay, my bad..sorry” Izuna smirked. He looked at Yuki and felt proud of how truly beautiful his sister had become. But of course that something he would never tell her.

Yuki got up from her bed and headed towards her mirror. _I really am looking funny..like a clown!_ She frowned. 

Yuki’s eyes fell on her table, on a box placed on top of it.

“Izuna nii, what is that?”

“Ah... Well... That’s for you.” Izuna mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

“For me?” she smiled “Can I open it?”

“Sure.”

Yuki opened the box and her eyes fell on the most beautiful cloth material she’d ever seen. It was an elegant navy blue kimono with intricate stone design in it. The material looked like a sky full of stars and was just so beautiful.

“Nii san.... It.. It’s beautiful!” Yuki smiled and jumped up at him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Izuna laughed “I’m glad you like it Yuki. It was chosen by Aniki for you.”   
.   
.   
.   
.   
“Madara nii? He still remember me.... huh..?” Yuki mumbled, a strange mix of sadness and happiness swirled within her.

“Of course he does! You are our sister Yuki!”

“Then why didn’t he come here himself?” she questioned. It wasn’t the first time Izuna was delivering Madara’s gift to her. Even though she was thankful for the gifts, it felt empty to her somehow.

“That’s... You know Aniki is quite busy, right?”   
.   
.   
.   
“That’s what you always say.” Yuki mumbled. She knew Madara was avoiding her. But if he planned on sending her gifts, the least he could do is show up to her.

_How can one be so busy to not have few minutes to spare in 2 years ?_

_\--------_

Just when Izuna was about to ask her why she was crying, a knock on the door drew their attention.

“Yuki sama, you need to get ready for the evening banquet,” the servant bowed.

“You may leave and call Hemiko” Yuki ordered.

“Nii san,if you would please excuse me,i need to get ready” she knew her brother would ask her about her crying ...she didn’t want to talk about it yet.  
.   
.

“ah..okay,well....see you in the evening then!” Izuna nodded. He felt something was bothering Yuki, but she didn’t want to confide in him.

__x__

Yuki stared at herself in the mirror, Hemiko was combing her long hair.

She was wearing the elegant navy blue kimono gifted to her by Madara.   
She had applied slight makeup, which made her look like a living doll. 

“My lady! What kind of hairstyle would you like to try? I think an up-do would look really cute!” Hemiko chimed in.

“just do a simple one Hemiko...and I don’t want all these Jewelries...just a simple raindrop earrings, a thin necklace and our clan’s crest ring.” Yuki replied. She hated getting all dolled up. It felt weird, and mostly she felt like a doll...a doll that could be sold.

“But my lady! Today is the celebration of Madara sama and Izuna sama’s return! Our alliances would be present and their princesses would also come!” Hemiko pouted “You are the most beautiful of all of them! I will make sure no one can take their eyes of you today,” Hemiko had a strange shine in her eyes. 

_Oh no_...Yuki signed inwardly. _She won’t listen to me when she’s this fired up._

__x__

The evening banquet was bustling with life.   
Madara and Izuna kept greeting the guests as Yūki stayed beside her father to welcome the guests, the clan heads. Tajima noticed as every single one of them take notice of Yuki. He knew it was expected, after all, she’s truly beautiful. But he was waiting for the response of a certain someone. They were soon to arrive.

Madara and Izuna got ready to greet their last guest - The Hyuuga’s. They decided to form an alliance, all thanks to Tajima.

Madara wondered how his father managed to convince such a stuck up clan. They were too much to deal with,but they were too powerful to ignore.

Though Madara was an expert in battles...he knew he was truly lacking in this one skill - Diplomacy. Most alliance which he formed were by creating fear among them. He never had to do much, people would cower just by his presence. It gave him a sense of authority and dominance but he knew this won’t work with noble clan’s of equal standing, such as the Hyuuga’s.

The Hyuuga clan had two Prince. The older one was 25 years old Hyuuga Yohako and the younger one was 20-year-old Hyuuga Yako. Both were really talented and powerful just like their father Jin Hyuuga.

As they entered, they greeted Madara and Izuna and were welcomed by Tajima. Yohako’s eyes immediately fell on Yuki, he had an expression of awe which was quite unlike a Hyuuga.

Tajima noticed and smiled. This is what he wanted.

-x-

Throughout the meeting, Tajima monitored the Hyuuga heir.   
Yohako tried really hard to not look at her but one way or another his eyes would find her.The moment he laid his eyes on her, he felt as if time had stopped.

To say she was beautiful would be an understatement...She was breathtaking.

\---------

Yuki felt confused. She knew the Hyuuga heir was checking her out for a while now. She didn’t fell creeped out though.  
She had heard a lot about Hyuuga Yohako, He was a Genius and had unique crystal eyes, the hallmark of Hyuuga’s, which made Yūki curious. She wanted to look at those eyes close up but didn’t dare to.

The last thing she wanted was for them to have a poor impression on the Uchiha princess. 

\--x--

**Yuki’s pov**

_Finally, this boring meeting is over._.Yūki signed. She got up and went to the garden to find solace. After a few minutes of walking around, she looked up at the night sky.

The moon shined down on the earth and thousands of stars spread across the dark sky were twinkling like tiny diamonds.  
.   
.   
.   
.   
.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

She heard a smooth deep voice which startled her.

It was Hyuuga Yohako 

“Greetings, Hyuuga sama” Yuki greeted. She looked at him and asked again, “How can I help you?”

“I just wanted to take a stroll outside and found you here,” He looked up at the sky.

“So if you don’t mind ,can we just... talk?” Yohako added, he wanted to know more about her.

“ah, yes, of-course” Yuki smiled. It surprised her at how polite the Hyuuga was despite his stony expressions. 

\--------

They talked for a while about various things. Yohako couldn’t help but smile in between, he felt happy for being able to talk to her.

Yuki stared at him in wonder.

_Did he just smile?_

_I thought they don’t know how to smile, they normally look so scary but his smiling face is truly pleasant!_

_“........._ Is something wrong?" he felt embarrassed when Yūki kept staring at him.

“No! No just, i was surprised...I have never seen a Hyuuga smile so brightly before..” Yūki trailed on.

“I have heard the same about Uchiha’s but I can see that’s not the case. At least not with you,” he replied. “You have a beautiful smile, Yūki san” 

“Thankyou” Yūki replied, slightly blushing. She knew calling each other informally was not proper but after getting to know each other a bit, they didn’t feel like talking so formally and thankfully no elders were around.

\-------

Meanwhile, from the main compound, Tajima and Jin looked at their children as they bonded.

“Seems like our children are getting along well” Jin commented.

“Hn. This could strengthen our Alliance. What do you think, Madara” Tajima asked.

Madara stood there with an emotionless face, watching Yuki as she casually smiled and blushed while talking to Yohako. 

\--x--


	11. Moonlight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Izuna -Yuki moments.

\--x--

**Yuki's POV**

“haa....”

_It was a long day..._

Yuki let out a sigh as she fell into the soft bed. She felt tired from today’s events, but her body felt relaxed after a nice long bath. Her mind was playing the incident that occurred with the stranger back then along the riverside. He felt strangely familiar, yet unfamiliar. Then her thoughts shifted to the Hyuuga. It was surprising how nice he actually was towards her. She felt comfortable in his presence. Usually she never felt comfortable with opposite genders except her family members.

 _But there was one more exception-_ _Hashi san._

Yuki felt Yohako and Hashi were quite different. Yohako is more of a gentleman, whereas Hashi is more friendly.

Then she remembered a certain someone she has been waiting to talk to.

 _Madara nii_ _-san._

Throughout the event, she had been trying to find an opportunity to meet Madara. Every time there was something or the other interfering. There were times she just wanted to jump in and grab Madara’s hand and talk to him like she did back then as a child.

But she couldn’t do that anymore. They already considered her to be of marriageable age and the lady of the clan. There were restrictions in the way she could behave now. Though she hated these responsibilities and rules, she knew her actions directly affected her family reputation too.

Madara has changed a lot. It isn’t surprising that he has changed both in appearance and in behavior. He is tall and his hairs had grown long. He looks more pale now and has a more masculine build. His sound is deep, and he looks even more serious now than ever. He was always handsome, but he has definitely become more attractive now. After his 23rd birthday celebration, he would be officially declared as the next clan leader.

She shifted in her bed a few times trying to shake away her thoughts and fall asleep but to no avail. Annoyed, she got out of her bed and headed towards the garden outside her compound. The night was chilly, so she rubbed her arms to warm herself. She was wearing her thin white nightdress that helped a little with the cold, but she didn’t care. She wanted to clear her mind.

She sat down on the grassy ground and watched the starry night, which calmed her to some extent.

If Hemiko caught her in this state in the garden, again,she was sure she will end up listening to her nagging for being so defenseless. Thinking about Hemiko made her smile. She was her only female friend to whom she could confide in.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of nothing. Just then,she sensed someone. She didn’t have to open her eyes to know who that is. She could make out from the footsteps that it was Izuna nii.

He laid down beside her, placing his hands behind his head as a support as he watched the night sky. She opened her eyes and looked at him. For a while both of them spoke nothing .

“Arent you cold?” Izuna asked, his eyes fixed on the sky above.

Yuki didn’t reply. She just blankly stared and him, her thoughts wandering somewhere else.

After a minute of silence, he looked at Yuki. She looked distracted.

Though she wasn’t shivering,he knew she felt cold. It was winter after all, and she was only in a silk white robe and a chemise underneath that barely covered her legs. If he knew Yuki would sit out here like this, he would have bought his haori with him.

It didn’t surprise him to see her out here in the open, dressed in an improper attire, since this wasn’t the first time they bumped into each other like this. He didn’t mind it, he himself was wearing just a loose yukata.

Yuki laid down beside him, staring at the sky “can’t sleep?” she asked.

“No.” Izuna replied, then shifted his gaze to her face. He wanted to know why she was crying back then, but didn’t want to ruin the mood. He just nonchalantly asked back, “what about you?”

Yuki contemplated for some time, thinking about how much she should open up to him.

“I went outside today.” she replied.

“I know”. Izuna replied.

“You always knew.” she added. “why? do you spy on me?” She asked.

Izuna looked at her more intently now. He never spied on her, but he always looks out for her. It was mostly out of worry rather than suspicion. He knew how careless and defenseless Yuki could be. But he also realized that she felt otherwise.

Both Izuna and Yuki were really close as children. They both had more of a competition nature on everything. Both of them wanted to be the better one in front of Madara and Tajima. So they both trained really hard. But it all changed when Yuki started bleeding. Izuna learned that father and brother had no intentions of sending her to battlefields, and she was being trained to protect herself. Though initially Izuna felt disappointed, after taking part in battles, he started feeling glad that she won’t be sent to battles, that way at least she will be safer.

He also felt distant from her. She quickly started growing into a woman, which left him confused on how to treat her since he had no female friends around his age. The most obvious changes were quite visible in her growing body.

Back then, till she was 10 years old, he treated her just like any other brother. He would pee with no hesitation in front of her or even bathed together with her after training. Fighting, sleeping,tickling each other, even annoying and playing pranks on one another were common. But as she started growing, he slowly started avoiding activities requiring physical contact with her. It would be a lie if he said he never felt attracted or curious towards Yuki. He was curious about her growth, since girls grew different from boys. There are times he felt Yuki was quite attractive as a female. But his thought never really went any further than that.

“Yuki...you realize you are a grown-up girl now, don’t you?” Izuna asked.

“I don’t want to lecture you about how to behave, but you realize sneaking out could get you killed. Please don’t forget that if the elders found out, they would question your morality,” he added.

“Hn..” Yuki hummed. Izuna was right, so she didn’t reply to his query but changed the topic to something else “Did Madara nii ask about me?” she whispered, sounding hopeful.

“No...” Izuna muttered.

With that followed another few minutes of silence.

 _Is that why she cried?_ Izuna wondered.

He wanted to comfort her by saying that Madara really cared about her, but he knew saying that won’t do any help. There was an invisible wall between them that Madara himself built. Izuna never understood what exactly transpired between them for this to happen, and he never asked. To be honest, somewhere deep in his mind he was glad that they were maintaining some distance. For the past couple of years, he saw Madara change drastically. There was a hint of madness in his eyes that deeply worried Izuna.

Yuki felt sad. Her mood dropped back to low. Izuna sensed it and felt guilty,he knew she was out here to relax and calm herself, not to feel sad. To pull her out of her melancholic, state,he moved his left arm and poked her cheek. He knew she would return the favor by hitting him, but he didn’t mind.

“Ow!" He exclaimed, feigning to be hurt. He had a smile forming in the corner of his mouth.

“What? you started it!” Yuki complained with a small smile forming on her face. “Stop pretending to be hurt!”

“oh yeah? How about i hit you back and see if it hurts or not?” He retorted with an amused smirk.

“ha! only if you can catch me, baka!” She jumped up and vanished in thin air.

Izuna could easily outrun her and catch her, but he just played along. If that might change her mood, then he didn’t mind.

Yuki was standing atop the thick trunk of the grand Old Banyan tree. She looked down at Izuna sitting there calmly. In the next moment, in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Confused, she looked around till she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

“Wha-?” Next moment she was in the ground and Izuna, on top of her, had a victorious smile on his face.

“You are fast” she muttered, defeated.

“Why? Did you think I’m the little Izuna from back then?” He laughed. Both of them were trained well, but the actual skills were developed in the Battlefields. Battles changed him a lot. Something that Yuki never had the experience of.

She moved her face sideways, not wanting him to notice her surprised face that might give him another chance to make fun of her.

Izuna looked down at her. For a moment he just looked at her in pure awe. _She’s so beautiful..._ The moonlight that fell on her jade like skin give it an ethereal glow and her dark hair spread across the grass looked like black silk.  
.   
.

“Izuna nii,... Um... You are heavy..” Yuki mumbled.   
.   
.   
.

_Huh?_

That’s when he realized how inappropriate of a position they were both in! If someone from the clan saw them like this, rumors were bound to spread. Both of them were barely clothed modestly.

He quickly got up and helped her get up.

“Yuki... I think you should head back to your chamber.”

\--x--

  
  
Yuki- 17 years old  
  


Izuna- 20 years old


	12. Sanity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter on Madara's Perspective.

-(Madara's POV) -

Cold breeze slightly tickled his smooth skin as he viewed the scenery from the top of his compound. The night sparkled with twinkling stars and full lit moon. But it wasn’t the sky that had his attention. 

The tall, dark figure kept watching the two siblings.

His eyes never left Yuki. Ever since he came back to the Uchiha estate, his mind was havoc. Since the incident back then in his room with Yuki, he realized he didn’t have normal familial love for her. It was much more than that, much more sinful.

In the past few years, he did everything he could to destroy these feelings. He thought it might be just lust, pent-up desires, and frustration. But soon he realized he could only feel relieved of these desires if he imagined Yuki in his arms.

He remembered the day his sanity started slipping away.

- **flashback** -

Madara (20 years old) felt his body relax as he let his body sink into the warm water. His enemies’ blood covered his body and he wanted nothing more than a bath right now. 

He closed his eyes for a while, but the screaming voices of a woman soon interrupted his rest. 

He could hear cheers and vulgar words of his men and scream & crying of the women spy they captured before. She was too arrogant and adamant. She killed one of his men, which pissed off everyone.

This was one of the many ways his men preferred to torture - by using Genjutsu on them. Soon she will get raped by some of them too.Though most of the men tend to just kill the captives, some men went extra lengths to take revenge.

He frowned, hearing the noise.

It wasn’t a common thing to find women spies. Most of the clans protect their females since they were essential to carrying on the bloodline. For the past several decades, the female population has been declining drastically too, since people wanted more sons to build up the Shinobi forces.

He shook his head in irritation. _If Izuna_ _heard them, he might interfere..._

Izuna disliked men manhandling captive females. Though he appears cruel, he has a decent side to him. Mostly he and Izuna give them a quick death if they can’t provide valuable intelligence. But they can’t do that every time.

Sometimes, their men would complain about how easy they were on their enemies. They would ask these hostages to be tormented for taking the lives of their clansmen. 

Amongst his men, half of them were unmarried and around his age. They had spent most of their lives on battlefields and followed every order earnestly. They demanded these females be given to them. Though Madara had no objection. Izuna felt otherwise. It formed an opinion divide among his men, which was troublesome. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Soon he heard the sobs of the women and realized that his men were taking her.

After some time of hearing these vulgar noises and he felt his body tense as he realized how sexually frustrated he is. 

_Damn it!_

He closed his eyes again and slowly rubbed it with his rough palm as he tried to imagine something to jerk off to. He kept diverting his thoughts from that one girl he wasn’t supposed to fantasize about but his mind kept picturing her again and again, till he finally gave in.

- **(** Madara’s thoughts **) -**

_I am_ _observing you, like I always do, disguised in the dark among the shadows...you never discern, nor do you know what lingers in that darkness. I watch you while you let go of those useless fabrics._

_My mind sees you lie beneath me....naked...shy and exposed. I see the rise and fall of your bosom as the tips of your breasts harden._

_“Nii_ - _san..” you whisper in your soft voice._

_The naked skin of our intimate parts touches for the first time... My jaw slightly drops at the thrill of pleasure as I penetrate you, while you scream out in pain or pleasure, or both._

_I thrust harder as another guttural groan escapes my mouth. My body shudders as I feel your blood dripping down those milky thighs._

_‘yes.. finally I have conquered you. Now you can belong to me alone...’_

_I grin at the accomplishment and the speed of my pounding increase._ _I watch you like a ravenous beast as your breasts heave with each thrust._

_“..._ _nii-_ _san please! ah! stop!” you whimper._

_Your pleas will go unheard._

_I am no longer the brother you know._

_-x-_

His back arches as he explodes while letting out a guttural grunt. His breathing was still heavy, with wide eyes he watched his seeds that spilled on the water...

“What have I done?”

He bit his lower lip in shame. Disgust filled his mind as he realized he was Pleasuring himself while thinking of Yuki!

He glowered in annoyance as he snarled to himself, “no...This is just so wrong...How sick have I become?”

 **But you loved it, didn’t you? You depraved soul. You should burn in hellfire!** He heard a voice in his head.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

He got out of the bathtub. An ominous smirk slowly crept in the corner of his mouth. His eyes flickered with a hint of lunacy.

_I shall not burn alone._


	13. Confession part 1

**Characters age:**  
**Yuki uchiha - 17 years old (turning 18 soon)**  
**Madara Uchiha - 22 years old (turning 23 soon)**  
  


-x-

**Yuki’s POV**

Yuki walked back towards her room. She stood on the porch for a while, slightly shivering as the cool breeze swept through her hair. 

The coldness reminded her of Hashi. The boy she’d spent a night within a cave.. long time ago.

_I want to see him_

She knew it was a wishful thought. She never met him again, but there was always this hope in her heart, that maybe one day he would show up.

_What if he’s already dead?_

Her heart clenched at that thought. She felt a heavy sense of regret sweeping through her.

_If only I had been more polite to him..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Her head started throbbing again. Sometimes when she couldn’t sleep, she would sense this terrible ache in her head.

The young girl was so lost in her world that she didn’t even notice another figure standing behind her. She spun around to enter her room but was blocked by a shadowy figure leaning near her door.

Yuki nearly jumped out of her skin before she regained her composure and spoke “.. nii san! what brings you here ?”

\--------

Madara stared at her as he savored the wine from his glass. His eyes roaming her frame. She wore a flimsy white nightgown with a chemise that served little with covering her body. He could easily see her curves through it, shoving his thoughts to get nastier.

“It’s past your bedtime...Yuki.”

“I’m sorry ... I just couldn’t sleep,” Yuki muttered, feeling flustered. She was well mindful of how unkempt she appeared at the moment. 

She wanted to talk to him so badly... But she never expected him to show up at her room in her most... disheveled state. This was the first time in 2 years that she saw Madara inside her compound.

Her head felt jumbled up...There were so many things she wanted to talk to him about, so many things she wanted to know from him. She felt thrilled... Happy that he finally showed up!

She walked past him towards her bed. Her room was dark, but the large mirror on her wall was reflecting pale moonlight. 

Madara filled up another glass with wine and walked toward her, his eyes mesmerized by her beautiful form shrouded in moonlight, her back turned towards him.

She slightly bent herself to fix her bedsheets. His eyes traveled up her long legs, lingering at her round hips that looked large compared to her shapely waist. 

He licked his lips slightly as he felt his throat dry up.

She hopped onto her bed and smiled “It’s been so long since you entered my room nii san! I assumed you forgot about me”

“I have been rather busy with my duties so far” Madara replied as he sat down on the soft bed beside her, handing over her the wine to drink.

“Oh! I see. You were so busy for years? To be honest ...it appeared more like you were avoiding me,” Yuki complained, a hint of anger in her tone. She knew very well that he was deliberately avoiding her for reasons unknown to her. 

Her last years were so lonesome. Those were the times she should have spent most of her time with her family... Now that she was already 17, within a year they will wed her off to another clan forever, to never return. She will become someone else’s property.

She felt a strange heaviness in her heart at the thought of never being able to see her father and her brothers.

- _Silence_ -

“I’m sorry ...” he murmured, softly caressing her dark hair, which was shining against the moonlight. His dark orbs licking her whole figure in a calm and orderly way: long dark silky hair, disheveled provocatively. Large sparkling eyes, soft creamy skin of her neck, the inviting curve of her breasts peeking through the deep neckline. 

She had bloomed into quite a juicy flower...

“I don’t know...”she whispered as she gobbled down the entire content of the glass in one go. Long lashes drooped over her twinkling eyes “I felt so....lonely. I missed you...”

“I’m glad at least Izuna nii didn’t avoid me."

A sharp pang of jealousy hit him. He recalled the instances he witnessed at the garden, how Izuna held Yuki and how he was above her ...so close to her.

...... _I can’t let him have_ _you.. you can only be mine._

His fingers grazed her cheeks “You won’t feel lonely anymore Yuki...” He replied. His eyes gleamed in the dark as his lips twisted into a flirtatious grin. He slightly rubbed her lower lip with his thump. “Say...who do you like better? Izuna or me?”

“What are you talking about!” she giggled at how cheesy it sounded. “seriously is this how you flirt with girls nii-san?” she beamed at him mischievously while he just chuckled.

For a moment Yuki pondered if she should ask him the rumors she had heard about him having a lover.

“Nii san.....do you have a lover? "

“I don’t,” Madara replied.

“Why? You are so popular with girls..” Yuki wondered.

She had heard a lot of girls were head over heels for Madara. They would go as far as approaching her to ask about him. Every time that happened, Yuki felt an unusual burning within her... As if she didn’t like those girls for eyeing her nii san...

 _Nii_ _san loves me the most..._

She also learned that their Uchiha base-camps had women who would please men... As much as she wished Madara hadn’t slept around with those vulgar females…She knew that the chances of her wish coming true were slim.

_He’s a man after all..._

“Do you want me to have a lover?” he asked, his tone filled with amusement.

Yuki glared at him suspiciously “Do you seriously don’t have any? I found out from Izuna nii that you had summoned some girl into your chambers at the basement...... Is that true?"

. 

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

“That’s true,” Madara replied.

Yuki felt an odd feeling tugging at her heart again. She hated the fact that some random girl got close to him... While she kept longing for his attention all these years.

_Is that why he avoided me?_

“why?” Yuki asked, now facing down. She felt her heart was thumping faster and she was feeling tipsy... 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

“To sleep with her” Madara replied coldly.

“oh... So when will you marry her?” Yuki mumbled.

_Since he has already bedded her... He must like her..._

“When did I ever say I would marry her?” Madara scoffed.

Yuki turned her head to look at him. He looked serious. “Then why did you-"

“.. Pleasure.” Madara cut her off before she could finish her question.

That one word suddenly shot a shiver down her spine and before she knew it her face glowed a richer shade of red.

Madara chuckled at her bushing face “ Why do you ask?"

Yuki pondered for a moment before replying “You will be the next clan head... Father must have had someone in his mind for you... Just like he has for me.”

Madara felt his jaw stiffen.

“Anyway... What do you think of Hyuuga Yohako?” she asked, curiously. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

“... Nii.. San?” Yuki wondered why he wasn’t responding.

“Do you like him?” His voice no longer held any warmth.

“Well... He’s accomplished and handsome..." Yuki muttered, her face flushed.

“So am I,” 

Yuki looked at him and laughed. “of course you are nii san...but you can’t be my man,” 

. 

.

. 

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

“What if I can?” Madara looked at her, his eyes were fixed on her face. Yuki looked back at him wide-eyed...

She started laughing again “Hahaha nii san, seriously it seems like your sense of humor has improved! Sheesh!! so embarrassing!” she softly punched his arm.

“......”

“Anyway... It doesn’t matter. I will be married off soon enough. Hemiko now often teaches me about duties of a wife so I feel the time must be nearby," she added.

“And what did you learn?"

“The usual.. etiquette, be compliant, Be clever... Birth sons......” Yuki mumbled... Feeling hopeless suddenly.

“That’s not how you satisfy a man,” _in bed._

 _I can teach you well..._ Madara thought with a smirk appearing on his face.

Yuki didn’t respond. She felt disheartened thinking about her future.

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

He leaned forward, entangling his fingers between her silky hairs as he inhaled her scent.

“um...nii san ...you are too close...” Yuki muttered as her cheeks started turning red. She placed her hands on his chest and gave a push, but he didn’t even budge.

Madara felt his heartbeat increase at her touch, her soft hands were cold against the warm skin of his chest. But it felt oddly satisfying. 

His mind started getting more clouded. “You are so weak...” he chuckled, looking at her face amusingly.

Yuki felt provoked at his slight mocking. She shoved him down onto the bed with her full strength and towered over him. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, “am I?”.

Madara watched with amused eyes. This girl didn’t see him as a threat at all...totally oblivious of his intentions and sinister thoughts towards her. She looked like a cat pouncing onto a tiger.

He felt his mind getting filled with lustful thoughts. A compelling urge to hold her down in his arms... He moved his hand towards the back of her neck and pull her head down to look at her straight in the eyes.

“Yuki...” he gently called her name “Aren’t you afraid of me?” 

His hot breath fanned her face and neck. Her heart thumped erratically...she felt scared when she noticed how his eyes narrowed and darkened as he studied her. The next moment, before her mind could even register, her back hit the soft bed as he mounted on top of her. Both her wrists were tightly gripped and pinned above her head.

Yuki looked at him wide-eyed in bewilderment “nii san!?? What are you -"

“I don’t want you to get married, Yuki” Madara spoke, cutting her off before she could end her sentence.

“I-I too don’t want to M-Marry him” Yuki replied, dubious and confused about the weird atmosphere as a warm feeling rose within her...

“No... You don’t understand,” Madara chuckled as he shook his head.

“I don’t want you to marry anyone. Ever,” he stated. His eyes oozing hostility. 

Yuki stared at him wide-eyed...

-x-


	14. Confession part 2

\--x--

“I don’t want you to get married, Yuki” Madara spoke, cutting her off before she could finish speaking.

“I-I too don’t want to M-Marry him” Yuki replied, hesitant and puzzled about the strange atmosphere as she felt a warm feeling rising within her...

“No... You don’t understand,” Madara chuckled as he shook his head.

“I don’t want you to marry anyone. Ever,” he spoke. His eyes oozing hostility.

Yuki stared at him wide-eyed...

- _Silence_ -

Yuki’s grey eyes locked at the future Uchiha leader. Her mind waved like a whirlpool.

Now, suddenly, all their past interactions were put to a new perspective.

She recalled the moments they’d spent together...

For a moment she questioned herself if she’d been aware of this.

**\--Flashback 1--**

“Stop whining.”

. 

.

“I said stop crying!.”

. 

. 

.

The boy sobbed even louder.

“You are such a fucking girl.” Izanagi sneered at his weak and pathetic comrade.

Madara sighed. Uchiha Yamaka, one of his clansmen, was lying coiled up at the corner of the room, sobbing pathetically.

Izanagi, standing beside him, was scowling down and cursing at him.

. 

.

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

“What’s wrong with him?” Madara asked, seated in his chair.

“There was an ambush. Those bloody Senjus killed his younger brother.” Izanagi replied, feeling frustrated.

“Oh.” Shrugging, the 15-year-old Uchiha rose from his spot.

“Shut up, Yamaka, before I throw you out of this room,” Izanagi shouted again.

The poor boy kept weeping.

“Blame your weakness for his death.” Speaking casually, Madara pulled his shirt over his head.

“How many casualties?" Madara asked, ignoring the sobbing boy.

“8,” Izanagi replied. “They were lucky this time. We only captured one of them alive. We had to kill the rest of them.”

“They dare attack our estate right under our nose. Some guts they’ve got,” Madara sneered.

“It was to distract us. They were trying to damage our camps at the mountain. This could shift our attention.”

“What’s the damage at base camp?”

“2 injured. No one died. We detected them quickly.”

“Hn, what about the one captured? Any? information?"

“A woman. Bitch has been giving us a hard time. She bit off her tongue. We are trying to read her mind but to no avail. Wait till we take her to the other camp. Our men will fuck her brains out.” Izanagi spat.

Suddenly Madara paused. It took him few moments to realize that someone was snooping on their exchange.

“You little-" grinning he turned around, charging towards the door.

“Yuki!”

A young girl with long dark hair ran, laughing, causing him to chase after her “Catch me, nii san!”

They ran through the wooden corridor till Madara finally seized her by her waist and locked her tight in between his arms. “caught you”

She shrieked again.

Together they slowly toppled to the ground, giggling like kids.

“were you talking about a girl?” Yuki asked.

“Ah, just forget it.”

“nii san? What did Izanagi nii mean by fuck her brains out?” Yuki wondered. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

“you don’t need to learn such vulgar words." Madara replied, feeling vexed at Izanagi for letting his 10-year-old sister hear such stuff.

“oh?”

“Yuki, most boys are fools like him...”

“How about you nii-san?” She got closer to him. He grinned, grabbing few strands of her dark silky hair, and played with it.

“I’m smart. You know that. Right? "

“hmm... Yes, nii san is the smartest.”

He pulled her cheeks, upon which she let out a small whine.

“I’m leaving for another battle today. So behave yourself, okay?"

“Okay, I’ll play with Izuna nii!”

“We are both going for a battle. So you will be on your own. Be careful of your surroundings and don’t get out of your room. Okay?”

“...... Okay” Yuki mumbled sadly. Her eyes dropped to stare at the ground.

“Will you miss me?” Madara poked her cheek.

“Yes," Yuki replied.

“More than you miss Izuna?”

“mmhm” she mumbled.

Frowning, he pressed her soft lips with a finger. “You know, I don’t want to leave you here. I wish I could keep you close to me."

Her grey eyes twinkled again. “You prefer to take me to your camp ?”

“yes”

“like you take that woman?” Yuki inquired.

“Yes. No! I mean not for that purpose!” Face flushing, he pinched her cheek.

“what purpose?” Yuki wondered.

“Yuki! Stop.” Madara scolded her.

 _Huh? Did I say something wrong?_ Yuki wondered.“Why are you getting angry, nii san?” 

-Silence-

Watching him sit so still and silent, Yuki felt agitated. She slightly lifted her head to peck him lightly on the lips.

Madara quickly fell back, face flaming red “Yuki...w-why did you do that?”

Yuki giggled “Because Hemiko chan told me that a kiss on lips could make any angry person happy!”

Madara’s eyes widened “WHAT? What the hell is that stupid maid teaching you?" He grabbed her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes “Listen Yuki. You must never do this with anyone ever again!! NEVER. Got it?”

Yuki frowned, she stared at the floor, feeling sad that this magic trick that Hemiko taught her doesn’t work. This was the first time she’d tried it and she failed so miserably.... “mmn.... okay”. She slightly looked up to check Madara’s expression. His ears were still red, and he didn’t look angry at all.

_Does this work? Maybe for once, Hemiko chan was right!_

“So...not even with you, nii-san?” Yuki questioned, a bit hopeful.

.

.

.

.

.

Madara rubbed his forehead. He looked troubled and conflicted. A moment later, he started blushing again “Only with me...Okay?”

Yuki smiled brightly “Okay nii-san!” and gave him a quick peck on the lips again.

**\--Flashback 2--**

“I’m not getting you married off to that boy." Madara shouted angrily.

Yuki came close to him and held his face in her hands “Nii san look at me."

“Yuki, what are you doing ?”

“I’m not getting married to anyone. Don’t worry nii san, I will not leave you,” she mumbled and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before hugging him.

Madara hugged her closer

.

.

.

.

She felt a chill down her spine when he brushed her lips with his thumb and stared at her lips so intensely as if he was going to kiss her.

“Nii san ?”

- _Silence_ -

“Nn Madara nii" She yelped.

He quickly let go of her and turned back.

“Goodnight Yuki."

\--x--

 _I have been leading him on_. She realized.

_I have been leading him on the entire time!_

Silence continued. As if some kind of strange spell was looming around them.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

“nii san... Let me go... This..” she felt at a loss of word. 

All of this was too sudden... _What’s wrong with me..._

“Don’t you love me, Yuki?” he cocked his head to one side, as he stared down at her with an impassive look.

“I... do” Yuki mumbled, while she tried to struggle free. She quivered slightly as the cold air hit the bared skin of her thighs, which felt weird with the warm feeling building within her.

“Then” Madara smirked, “prove it to me.”

It flabbergasted Yuki! “w-what do you mean?”

“Yuki..."His hot breath on her jaw made her feel shivers down her spine. 

“I Love you” he breathed near her chin.

“I-I L-Love you too, nii san!” Yuki stuttered. Her head got slightly dizzy.

_No Yuki... I don’t just love you... I desire you... Your mind, your heart, your body... Everything. I want you to be mine and mine only..._

“I desire you” he whispered as his lips nibbled her neck. His voice brimmed with lust as he licked her neck.

Yuki couldn’t believe what she just heard... Even more so, she couldn’t believe the way her body was reacting to this situation...

She knew this was madness.

She shivered at the sensation as a strange pleasure spread throughout her lower body.

_Why is my body reacting this way..?_

She bit her lip as she started feeling ashamed.

\----------

Madara moved his face to look at her eyes “You can push me away now. But remember, once you push me away, I will be forever gone from your life.”

She stared at him in disbelieve

“what?"

Yuki felt her heart tear into million pieces... The thought that her beloved nii san would disappear...

She couldn’t bear it...

“why..?”

- _silence_ -

“Why would you leave..!?”

- _Silence_ -

WHY?" Yuki screamed, unable to hold back her shaking voice. His silence was driving her mad.

“What about our clan!?"

“What about father!? How can you leave me and Izuna nii alone?” Her eyes filled with tears...

“I must” Madara replied.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” She shouted as she realized he had already decided.

His somber eyes mirrored her face... 

“I cannot control myself around you. The only other way... I can keep my hands off you... Is by staying away from you.”

_This can’t be happening..._ _Is this a dream??_

_How could he s_ _ay such things?_

She felt his hand traveling down her shoulders... And stop at her belly. 

She peered at him in confusion. He had a seductive smirk spread across his face... As he squeezed her belly lightly.

“mmn..” a barely audible sigh escaped her lips as she felt the heat spread throughout her body.

Horror filled her mind as she realized she was relishing this feeling...

_No... How can we?.._

_We are siblings..._

_He’s my nii_ _san... How can we have such a relationship?.._

_No, this is so.. Evil..._

_But_...

_But he will leave... He..._

_No, no no I don’t want him to leave..._

_God!... What is going on..?_

Yuki felt like her head could set off at any moment...Her breathing was quicker and erratic... It horrified her.

If Madara, who is deemed to be the clan head, left in such a manner... Then there will unrest within the clan to the extent of the massacre... The moment the stability of the clan fell from within... The Senju alliance would charge all at once! She didn’t want to imagine the scale of carnage!

But she was driven to the corner by him.. both choices were .......

Either way, she was ruined.

_Is... Is he blackmailing me?.._

“you... You don’t need to go away to stay away from me... Once I’m married, we will naturally stay apart...So... Ah! ...... Nii san... Stop this!”

She felt her back arch when his free hand grabbed her breast. 

Her face heated with indignity.

“No... we can’t... We are siblings..” Yuki mumbled as tears started spilling down her face.

“How could you feel this way for me, nii san?? Have you gone mad?” she wept as she spoke through her gritted teeth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“I...... have,” Madara replied.

He was tired of rejecting and running away from his feelings towards her. In the past 2 years, the one thing he surely realized was that there was no running away from what he truly felt. 

He wanted her to know... That this is her nii san... This is what he has turned into. A monster lusting after her.

If she accepts this monster or not.. is a judgment, she must make for herself.

Yuki squirmed under him... She looked intoxicated. He noted her breathing hasten... And the way she rubbed her legs to keep them close didn’t slip his eyes...

Her lips parted as she gasped, her eyes half-closed in a haze. Her cheeks and ears were red with embarrassment...“I don’t want any other men to see you like this..." Madara whispered, restraining himself from kissing her.

. 

. 

.

“Yuki, what have you decided?”

“I N-Need some t-time... I can’t think p-properly right now.” Yuki stuttered. Her mind feeling numb.. she deeply regretted drinking that damn strange wine. She should have known better, her body never handled alcohol properly, but she thought maybe it would aid her to fall asleep. She felt stupid for not realizing that her brothers drank that stuff regularly, so it didn’t affect them as much as it did to her.

Madara let go of her hands as he lifted himself off her to sit on the bed. He stared at her and after a while replied “Father has announced your engagement to that Hyuuga heir. I will head to their estate... To settle the documents and arrangements for... Your engagement.”

Yuki felt like she couldn’t breathe... She slowly sat up on the bed, her legs felt too weak; she felt a strong burning at the back of her mind and a slight tickling between her legs, forcing her to quickly clamp her thighs close.

He grabbed her chin and lifted it to face him. Dark onyx eyes stared at her grey orbs. He had initially decided to bed her tonight, but he never expected her to get this intoxicated from that wine. Though she looked aroused, he didn’t want to bed her when she can’t even decide properly. He wanted her to decide in her sound mind.

But he knew his patience was withering away.

“You have one week to decide.”

“I will wait for your reply, Yuki.”

-x-


	15. Contemplation.

-x-

Snapping out of her daydreaming, Yuki tilted her head up to find a packed box dangling in front of her. Blinking, she reached up to grab the box and lowered it to see the impassive face of her brother, who, upon spotting her eyes, sent her a small smile.

Smiling back, she set the box onto her lap, watching as the dark-haired male took a seat next to her on the grass, “what’s this, nii san?”

“well... I saw Yamaka having those, I recall you like sweet kinds of stuff..” he told her, raising a leg so that he could rest his elbow on his knee.

Yuki raised a brow at his answer, lips tilting up into a pleased smile.

“You buy all these tasty treats and later make fun of me, calling me sweet tooth!” She mumbled.

“Then." he released an inaudible sigh as he reached a hand out to the box, “I guess I’ll just return it.”

“No!” Yuki squeaked, “I will have it .”

Smirking, the older male let his arm drop to lay back on his leg. Then his sister finally began untying the material enclosing the box.

She gasped when the tempting smell tickled her nose, causing her stomach to grumble in response “I’ve been craving these for a while,” catching his gaze, the girl sent him a bright smile, making his cheeks color with light pink as he broke their gaze to once again stare at the grass.

“Thank you, Izuna Nii.” Yuki smiled.

“Hn.” Out of the corner of his eye, the Uchiha watched as she picked up a piece of the sweetened Dango before holding it out to him.

“You want to try?” She offered.

Izuna looked hesitant to take the treat, but he finally reached up a hand to toss the piece into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as the girl watched him.

“So?” She asked, “Do you like it?”

“It’s...okay,” 

It was terrible. He didn’t like sweet food. But just kept chewing.

Yuki giggled and opened her mouth to say something else when she stopped and stared at certain someone. 

Izuna quickly located the source of her attention. Yuki was looking at Madara, who was sparring with Izanagi.

She hardly blinked at the sight, a frown appearing on her face. She glanced away, turning back to her food, and decided to eat.

Something felt off... But Izuna couldn’t pinpoint the reason for her uneasiness.

“Yuki?”

“Hm?” Mouth stuffed food, the grey-eyed girl looked up at her brother with wide eyes.

Ignoring the fact that she presently looked like a squirrel, Izuna continued with his query, “Are you...okay?” there was something strange about her. He recalled last night at the garden when Yuki asked about Madara.

Swallowing the food, Yuki smiled calmly, perfectly concealing the conflicting emotions within her “of course, why do you ask?”

Furrowing his brows, Izuna let his narrowed eyes slip to look at where his older brother was sparring moments before, “well...”

Following his gaze, the female automatically knew what he meant and released a small sigh. “it’s fine, nii. You don’t have to worry about that.” She sent him a reassuring smile when the concern in his gaze refused to leave.

“But,” the onyx eyes scanned her face with a hard look, “If you want to talk to him just let me know... I will inform him”

“Well, he’s been busy, I don’t blame him for not having the time for trivial things” 

Yuki looked down to avoid his scrutinizing gaze. She couldn’t tell him that Madara was in her room last night and...they did something that she didn’t want to remember right now.

“Still,” Yuki jumped when a large hand covered her own, long fingers squeezing hers gently, “I’ll be here if you need to talk. Bottle nothing up.” He murmured to her as she lowered her head so that her hair curtained her face from his view. 

Izuna felt like she was hiding something, and as if it troubled her. She kept staring blankly and talked quite less,which was unlike her. Her eyes looked so sad and conflicted that it bothered him.

“Thank you, nii,” Yuki mumbled. 

He smiled and reached out a hand to brush the silky strands out of her face when a call of his name drew his attention. Dropping his hand out of her face, he turned to look back at to see Izanagi waving at him to join them and Madara looking in their direction.

“Ah, I need to train” turning back to his sister who had yet to look up, Izuna smiled as he hooked a finger under her chin to lift her face to his, “I will talk to him. We’ll come back to your compound later, okay? So wipe that sad expression off your face!”

Yuki furrowed her eyebrows at him worriedly, “n-no it’s okay, you don’t need to."

“Come on, I know you’ve been peeking at him from time to time. We are family. Why are you being so awkward?” he sighed before sending her one last smile,

“Now, we’ll be at your room later.”

Turning around, she watched him go with sad eyes.

Once they were out of her sight, she hastily gathered the dish and started running. She ran continuously till she could see the riverside. 

She gasped for breath as she paused near lush green grass near the river bank.

She sat down and stared at the scenery. Her eyes moist as she remembered the events from last night. Her mind felt conflicted. She did not know how in the world she fooled Izuna by veiling her expressions. Or did she fool him?

She picked up the Dango and chewed onto it but couldn’t taste its sweetness as tears started staining her cheeks. She could taste her tears...the bitterness leaving her repulsed.

She closed the box as she lost her appetite and laid down, staring up at the vast blue sky. 

The events from last night played before her eyes. She had one week to decide. The mere thought of her brother who had forced her to decide if she wanted him or not made her stomach turn and twist.

Madara was a handsome man. Talented and confident. But above all, he was manipulative.

_Can i...See him..as a man?_

_As my man??_

Yuki remembered how her heartbeat erratically and the warmth she felt when he touched her skin. The chills she felt down her spine. Shame burning into her for the way her body reacted to him.

_Why? Why did I respond that way?_

It can’t be just alcohol. She has alcohol with Izuna too. But she never felt that way around him. She felt nothing when he touched her... It was the same with Madara to the most extent when they were close back then, 2 years ago. 

Now things felt different. 

_He doesn’t feel the same anymore..._

She recalled how jealous she felt when other girls tried to get close to him. In her mind, he could only love her. But she never thought deeply about what kind of love she felt for him.

It was evident; she loved her brother like any sister would, or at least that’s what she always thought...

She was too defenseless around him. Always playing tricks and trying to gain his attention. The hugs, the playful kisses, the way she would only sit on his lap, snuggle close to him while falling asleep, the harmless skin ships...

_Did it look... Like I was seducing him?_

She felt a strong sense of guilt rising within her. She felt like she didn’t have any right to blame him... She was equally involved... 

It’s just that she never realized the consequences of her actions.

_“ Yuki... Could you please be more aware of yourself? "_

“ _Yuki! Stop sleeping with Aniki! You are old enough to sleep separately! "_

_“ Aniki!_ _You are spoiling her too much! "_

_“ Yuki... Stay away from Aniki"_

Izuna’s words seeped into her mind.

 _Did..._ _Izuna_ _nii_ _know about this?_

No. There’s no way he could. If he did, he won’t be acting so normally.

_Then why did he warn me back then?_

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

After what felt like a long time, she closed her eyes.

_I’m so tired._

_._

_._

_._

\--x--

Hashirama stared at the beauty. 

When he met Yuki a few years ago, she was still growing. Now she looked like a full-grown woman, truly beautiful.

When he halted by the river, he couldn’t detect any chakra. But to his surprise, he identified a woman laying on the other side of the river. 

He was certain; she was the girl he met a few years ago...

_Yuki..._

_“_ Aniki? What’s the matter?” Tobirama asked when he saw Hashirama had ceased running. His gaze fixed at something.

Tobirama scanned the area alarmingly but found a girl sleeping on the other side of the river.

“she will die anyway, let’s keep going” Tobirama snickered.

Hashirama glared back at the Tobirama.

“what?” Tobirama looked at him, confused. “who in their proper mind would sleep here?.” he shrugged.

“This place will soon turn into a battlefield,” Hashirama whispered worriedly.

Tobirama narrowed his gaze at his brother. He felt like he knew what was coming. Sometimes, the worry in his brother’s face proved to be a pain in the ass. 

“We should not get involved, let’s keep moving. We must report back at the earliest." Tobirama tried to persuade him.

Hashirama wanted to alert Yuki but was hesitant because of Tobirama beside him. Besides, they were being tracked by the Hanko clan Shinobi. He didn’t want her to get involved.

Suddenly, he felt a shuriken aimed at him.

_Shit! They’re here already?_

He blocked it with his kunai. His eyes darted back at Yuki to see if she’s alright.

She was up. Holding her kunai, her eyes scanning the area.

\--x--


	16. An unexpected encounter.

-x-

The noise of metal clashing had the black-haired girl open her eyes and quickly examine the area. She got hold of her kunai. She could sense an oddly familiar chakra signature somewhere masked by many other unfamiliar chakras.

The flow of air around her changed and she instantly sensed danger. Her eyes shot up at once and widened when a dark-haired Shinobi dropped from above with his sword poised to kill her in one blow. Yuki threw herself backward and the blow missed her by inches. However, her grey eyes widened when another man twisted his hand and threw his pointed sword at her. she quickly caught and redirected it towards the man that first attacked her. 

The man blocked the sword but the next instant it blew up, severely injuring him. She had tied an explosive onto that sword when she gripped it.

Yuki launched herself at the other enemy and she pushed her weight on him to throw him off-balance. He tried to stab his kunai into her neck but she moved and got stabbed in the arm instead. 

She felt the blood running down her arm and onto her fingers before dripping on the ground.

She glared at the man in front of her. Slowly grabbing a few of her thin poisoned needles from her sleeves such that he couldn’t notice.

Suddenly, she felt a huge surge in chakra. She narrowed her eyes to see the source. 

A tall white-haired male was surrounded by 3 other shinobi’s. The white head easily took them down with his speed without much effort.

Yuki felt a chill down her spine. She knew this white-haired man was stronger than her. She couldn’t risk picking a fight with him. 

_I need to get out of here immediately!_

She turned around and started to run. She knew the dark-haired man was following her. When she realized he was within 10 meters of range she quickly turned towards him and aimed a huge fireball at him, rapidly burning him down.

_I should preserve my chakra._

She turned back to resume her running but stopped in her tracks. Around seven men stared at her with a creepy grin.

“Look what we got here”, one of them whistled.

“Ain’t she pretty”

“She would fetch a good price in the market”

She glared at them, feeling annoyed at her bad luck. She regretted not carrying her sword. Of all days, she had to forget it today!

She slowly moved her hand to grab another kunai.

“ha! lookout, this one a bit feisty!” another man chimed in.

With a wide grin, one of the men launched himself towards her. She was holding poisoned needles in her injured hand so she pumped chakra into her other hand and she threw a punch at the man. His eyes widened as he was sent flying back. 

“Nice! I like strong girls. Quite hot in bed” a creepy blond licked his lips as he looked down at her.

 _How the hell can I outrun them?_. Yuki raked her mind, plotting possibilities to somehow make it out of here alive.

The remaining six of them lunged towards her at once. She quickly made a hand seal and blew another fire in all directions and at the same time threw the needles at them.2 men out of six fell for the needles.

_2 out! 4 more to go!_

The next moment the two men fell on the ground coughing blood.

Yuki felt slightly dizzy. She lost a lot of blood and suddenly used up a lot of her chakra without taking the needed gap.

But she had no time to recover as the remaining 4 of them started attacking her. 

While blocking them, she started stepping back towards the river.

“Don’t move sweetheart!”Yuki froze as she felt a hand grab her neck from behind. She knew from his voice that it was the creepy blond guy. 

She felt her face hit the hard ground as he twisted her injured arm behind her making her cry out in pain.

The next moment she felt a cold metal blade at her back tearing her clothes apart, exposing her upper back to the cold air.

“It’s such a pity to kill you.” he smiled “don’t worry, we will make you reach heavens before you die” he laughed as other men started snickering.

She quietly moved her hand towards her bra where she hid some small smoke bombs. She decided to use it to distract him just for a second which was enough to stab the poison needle into him. By that time she should regain some of her chakras to kill the remaining three. 

He grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her head back, making her cry out in pain again. She quickly released the smoke bomb and pulled out her needles...

The next moment she felt the blond fall down beside her lifelessly. 

_huh? but I didn’t use the needle..._

With shocking eyes, she watched as a tall man with long dark brown hair, in black clothes kill those three men in an instant. He had his back turned towards her.

The cloths covering her upper body were torn apart. she had to cover herself with her uninjured arm to keep her leftover tattered clothes intact.

_How will I enter my estate in such a state?.._

She sensed someone standing behind her and quickly turned around to find the white-haired male from before. Horror filled her mind as she started backing off. He gazed at her with narrowed eyes and looked quite annoyed.

\--x--

Tobirama was annoyed.

He watched his brother interfere in a fight he needn’t intrude with because of some strange girl that was standing in front of him, rather unabashedly.

Her right hand had a deep injury and fresh blood kept flowing. He frowned as he inspected her.

She had long dark hair that looked quite soft as it swayed in the wind. Her big eyes were grey colored. Her skin was as white as pure jade and she had quite ..some curves.

He had to admit it. She was certainly pretty.

But that didn’t matter. He knew they will get into trouble because of her. They were already late and he was sure they won’t reach the Senju estate before nightfall. He grimaced at the thought of an angry Butsuma senju shouting at them. 

The girl looked somewhat alert as she stepped back. Tobirama snickered at her. “If I wanted to kill you, I would have done that already.”

“You could be more polite to her, Tobi” Hashirama called out walking towards her.

She watched the brown-haired man with wide eyes.

_Hashi-san?_

She was about to call out his name but he stepped in front of her. He grabbed her injured hand and started healing it. She looked up at him to ask something but he shook his head. 

Yuki figured out he must be acting this way because of the white-haired man behind him. 

“What’s your first name?” Tobirama asked.

“..........”

“Are you mute or acting dumb?” Tobirama glared at her for ignoring him.

“.............”

“You disrespectful little-"

“Tobi,” Hashirama called out. 

Yuki studies the white-haired male for a moment. He had red eyes and three scars like markings over his face and was quite pale. He was handsome and was as tall as Hashi but had such a scary expression on his face.

 _‘He would be quite handsome if he didn’t frown so much ‘_ Yuki mumbled inwardly feeling disturbed at how impolite he was.

“I am neither mute nor dumb” Yuki replied.

Tobirama snickered “Of course you are not mute. we could hear your screams from the other side of the river”.

“Tobi....shut it” Hashirama felt his composure slipping away.

“You...” Hashirama took off his shirt and handed it to her, “wear this”. A slight blush appearing on his face as he looked at her.

“It’s Yuki..” she replied, looking at Hashi. 

She wore his shirt. It felt so awkward. It was so large for her that it reached her lower thighs. She had to fold the sleeves several times to make them comfortable enough to wear.

Tobirama watched the two of them interact. He felt irritation creep in as he saw his brother blush while looking at her.

_This idiot! did he forgot he has a fiancee!_

-x-


	17. Suspicion.

-x-

Jumping from one tree to the other, Yuki slightly looked up at the sky for a moment. The sun went down long ago and night had fallen. She left the Uchiha estate around 2 pm and had planned to reach back at 6 pm since it took around 2 hours for her to travel from her house to the far away riverside at her speed; the reason being the dense forest. She had to be extremely cautious of her surroundings and the route she took while traveling back and forth to these two destinations. There were times she had to encounter spies and bandits that would follow her. If anyone came to know that she was an Uchiha, she knew how much trouble that would bring. 

But she knew she screwed up today. She was supposed to meet her brothers around dinnertime, but from the looks of it, it seemed past dinner time. Because of today’s incidents, she got late and could only leave for her home after the sun went down. She had to change her route several times because she encountered or rather detected Hanko clan ninjas out on the lookout for someone.

Yuki did not talk freely to Hashi due to that annoying man Tobi. She thanked them and then quickly took off seeing the sunset. But she felt her heart feel a lot lighter now than ever. She was so happy that Hashi wasn’t dead. He was alive and healthy and still laughed like an idiot. 

Thinking about him, a smile formed on her face.

_x_

“What the hell Yuki!??”

Izuna felt his blood boil. To say he was angry would be an understatement.

His breathing was irregular since he was running around for the past couple of hours searching for her. 

The moment he came to know that Yuki wouldn’t be having dinner, he felt suspicious but hoped that she would come back to the estate before he and Madara went to her compound. So he deliberately tricked the sensory guards guarding the gates into some other duty, assuring them that Madara had assigned the duty to someone else. 

He waited one whole hour outside on the edge of the forest area to catch her before anyone else would. He knew she will be entering the estate through the warehouse in the far back left region where the servants resided but still prayed the entire time that the special guards placed by father wouldn’t detect her. 

Sadly. She didn’t make it in time. Madara already knew. Right now he was busy dealing with their father-Tajima Uchiha.

The whole time various thoughts were muddled in his head as he tried to reason her secret outings.

_Does she have a lover?_

That seemed like the most plausible reason for her outings, but he felt like she understood better than anyone that her marriage will be arranged.

 _What if she’s meeting up with someone like Aniki_ _did back then?_

_What if they are Senjus_ _?_

That too didn’t convince him enough. If she was meeting a Senju, they would either kill her or would try to take intel from her by kidnapping her. Friendly talk never usually comprised discussing clan secrets.

_So what is it?_

_Is it her way of annoying father?_

Izuna remembered a distant memory.

- **Flashback starts** -

Yuki (12years old) was in the library, surrounded by huge piles of books. He picked one book to read. It mostly consisted of business tactics and finances, something he didn’t expect her to study since she was always more interested in medical stuff.

“Why are you studying these?” Izuna asked as he sat beside her.

“I feel like our money management is quite messy” Yuki replied without taking her eyes off the book.

Izuna frowned, wondering if it’s alright for her to interfere with the finances of the clans since the elders handled that.

“I don’t think that’s something you need to worry about Yuki”

Yuki looked up at Izuna, her eyebrows shot up “why?”

Izuna wondered how to explain to her the political aspects behind the finances. The truth is: it was ugly. 

The elders were the most respected people in the clan, but he and Aniki and a handful of their trusted comrades knew how these cunning old hags were trying to control Tajima and manipulate the clan people to their will. 

Madara despised them but decided to keep quiet for now. He had told Izuna that he has ‘plans’ for these old bastards once he becomes the Clan head. 

Izuna was well aware of the financial problems for a while now. The management was really poor ever since Anko Uchiha, their mother, had died. She had a good hold over the Uchiha treasury since she was the daughter of Tatsui Uchiha (one of the most respected elders) and didn’t allow any form of corruption. She brought up new regulations and even executed one of the elders for stealing treasury money, which ultimately angered the higher-ups. There were even rumors that elders wanted to get rid of her and that she was forced to undertake her last mission, even though she had retired as a kunoichi after having Yuki. That mission ultimately led to her demise.

Madara had discussed these issues with them in one of the meetings, but Tajima dismissed it. It was worrying because it was evident that Senju’s were becoming richer. A clan’s power and significance were not just measured by their strength in battles, but their wealth also made a vast difference.

**_Flashback ends_**

But unexpectedly, Yuki did manage to change the financial situation of the clan. She studied and proposed new business tactics when she turned 13 years old and within a year her efforts reaped results. But Father never acknowledged her, nor did he let her into missions. He stopped her training entirely when she turned 13.

Though Tajima was strict, he spent his time with his sons, but never with Yuki. He only summoned her to inform her about some guests. Izuna could easily count the number of times their father has talked to her in his fingers. She didn’t even have many friends. She wasn’t allowed to. As the lady of the house, she could only have acquittance - to strengthen the alliances and manage the finance. 

She played a huge role in doubling the Uchiha estates treasury, making the clan one of the richest, as rich as the Senju’s and Sarutobi’s with her genius business tactics. Still, Father didn’t acknowledge her, mostly because she’s a woman and hasn’t awakened Sharingan yet. Other reasons being the elders. They didn’t like how she was interfering with the clan finances just like her mother Anko Uchiha. That’s why the elders wanted her to marry and leave the clan as soon as possible. 

_Amidst all these tensions, this girl still acts so carelessly._ He sighed.

He sensed something moving far away between the tree branches and took his position. 

It was Yuki.

He grabbed her hand and led her inside the estate before anyone would notice them. He dragged her towards the old worn-out warehouse. Once inside, he pushed her down and stared at her demanding an explanation.

Yuki stumbled and fell to the ground. While trying to get up she mumbled 

“i-I’m sorry, nii san..”

“Do you know what time it is?” Izuna glared at her.

“.....”

“YUKI! I’m asking you something!”

“.... Evening...?” Yuki knew it was dark and late But didn’t know how late.

“it’s past 10”

“......”

“ Both me and Aniki went to your room. You weren’t there. You were nowhere within the estate. Right ?”

**(Note: “** **aniki"** **/“** **anija"** **are Japanese expressions used for the term older brother)**

Yuki nodded slightly.

“How long will you keep this up?”

“i... Will be more careful”

“Yuki. You cannot go out anymore. Aniki already knows!”

Yuki felt a chill down her spine. Fear crept in at the thought of Madara questioning her. She didn’t want to face him. She wasn’t ready to face him. Not yet.

“I’m sorry Yuki... I can’t help you this time” Izuna gritted his teeth at her stupidity.

“Father... Does he -"

“No. I believe he hasn’t informed father yet.”

. 

. 

.

Izuna studied Yuki’s appearance. She was wearing someone else’s cloth... A man’s cloth at that. Her hairs were disheveled and her face tired...

“Yuki... Tell me what happened.”

“.......”

“Your silence will only get you in more trouble.” Izuna reminded her in a low voice.

“I didn’t expect I would get this late”

He ignored her reply and enquired. “why are you wearing a man’s shirt?”

“.........”

He grabbed her chin and made her look at his face “Yuki. Do you realize the gravity of this situation?”

His sudden rough behavior made Yuki scared. She slightly shivered as she looked at his angry face. She was debating in her mind if she should tell about the attack and her meeting with Hashi-san to Izuna or not.

Izuna continued, “The mere fact that you... A young maiden has been sneaking out of the estate to god knows where is disgraceful but sneaking out to meet a man is outrageous enough to disown you!”

He grabbed his hair and sighed... “You... Your appearance... Yuki...Did you ruin your bod -"

“NO! I didn’t!” Yuki yelled. Feeling wronged.

Izuna stared at her for some moments as if her reply didn't convinced him. 

“Take off that shirt.”

“I- I can’t”

“Take it off, Yuki. Don’t make me repeat myself”

“Stop commanding me! Why do you keep acting like you are my father!” Yuki snapped back in anger.

Izuna felt something snap within him. He was holding back his anger all this time. He grabbed her shirt and tore it off, revealing the tattered clothes underneath.

“ No, wait! "Yuki yelped, but he didn’t listen. She glared at him wide-eyed for a moment before quickly turning her back to him. She couldn’t believe how harshly he was behaving towards her.

“why..?” Izuna stared at her exposed back in confusion." why are your cloth-?"

“Some men attacked me... They....” Yuki hesitated, her voice slightly quivering.

Izuna felt his blood boil. His knuckles turning white as he tried to suppress his anger. _How dare those pests try to harm my sister!_

Yuki shivered as the cold air hit her exposed back. Seeing that, Izuna removed the haori he was wearing and covered her. Yuki sensing the warm overcoat wore the cloth material, feeling better at being less cold.

She was about to turn back, but a pair of arms pulled her into a firm embrace. His warmth seeping into her back.

“Nii san.?"

Izuna hugged her tighter and tucked his head into the crook of her neck.

-x-


	18. Order.

-x-

Izuna hugged her tighter and tucked his head into the crook of her neck.

“I’m sorry..” he mumbled.

He felt a similar heaviness in his heart... The same feeling he felt when he lost his younger brothers.

“I don’t want you to die”

Yuki felt her eyes moisten “Why are you apologizing... It should be me” she turned around to face him. His usually cold onyx eyes looked sad. “I’m sorry Nii- san. I didn’t want to trouble you”

Izuna knew her apology was earnest, but apologies weren’t what he wanted to hear right now. When he hugged her, he could smell dried blood on her body. Before she turned around, he also noticed bloodstains on her tattered clothes. From all these years of battle experience, he knew what extent of injury could spill that amount of blood. It must have been a deep flesh wound that must’ve bled a lot. He naturally had sharp eyes so her injuries couldn’t have gone unnoticed by him but he couldn’t find any injuries on her.

 _Did she heal herself that quickly?_ Even if she somehow managed to heal herself, she should have ended up with a deep scar. When he had briefly looked at her body while he tore off that shirt, he didn’t find any form of a scar.

“Those shinobis that attacked you, did you notice which clan they all belonged to?”

Yuki knew there was no more point in lying anymore. She had to come clean to him. It’s just that she knew he would be really angry at her for sure.

“I have no idea if they belonged to any clan..they seemed like bandits. But while I was traveling back to our estate, I noticed lots of Hanko clan shinobis. It seemed like they were searching for someone” Yuki replied.

Izuna frowned as he started thinking. _Hanko_ _clan? They were on friendly terms with the Hyuuga clan. So there was no way they would attack an Uchiha and especially no way they would attack Uchiha Yuki, the princess of the clan. They knew her since they also attended the banquet we hosted._

“where did you get attacked?” he asked 

“T-the riverside,” she whispered.

Izuna closed his eyes to suppress the wave of anger rising within him. _Out of all the places that this girl could visit, it had to be that ONE place that was prohibited by father._

His head started aching at the thought of all the possible accusation that would be made at her for visiting that place by those damned elders. 

The last time he went to that place was to fight those bloody Senju’s that were tricking Aniki. The memory made him even angrier.

_I have to calm down._

“Yuki... Why in the world would you go there”. Izuna asked as he opened his eyes. Anger evident in his dark orbs.

“I... Usually, go there to collect medicinal plants..” she replied, avoiding his scrutinizing gaze.

“ Again with those herbs” he snarled. His grip on her arms tightened as he found it hard to suppress his frustration.

“You... You are telling me you put your life and the safety of the clan in danger because you wanted to collect some HERBS? YOU KNOW THAT PLACE IS PROHIBITED!" he almost yelled. Izuna couldn’t comprehend how stupidly irresponsible that made her look.

“ Nii san i- it’s not just herbs” she stuttered. She knew that Izuna would get along with Hashi but did not know how to explain it to him. She liked Hashi... But she was scared. Scared of the chances of him belonging to the enemy alliance.

She never expected she could meet him again, so she never told about him to Izuna. Now that she already met him... _I have to tell him about Hashi-_ _San._

“I went there to meet.. a boy. He’s nice, I’m sure you will really like him”

“No Yuki, you know nothing! He must be-"

“He saved me.” Yuki cut him off before he could finish. She knew he would complain.

“what?” Izuna stared at her, surprised.

“It’s because of Hashi-san that I’m alive. I was badly injured while fighting but he healed me, ” Yuki replied.

“..............” Izuna remained silent for few seconds before asking again

“Do you love him?"

Yuki’s eyes widened in surprise at this unexpected question

“N-No!! We are j-just friends” she quickly stuttered but her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

Izuna looked at the young blushing girl in front of him. He knew girls at this age are air-headed and fantasize about love and romantic relationships, but he never expected Yuki to be one of them. Love was a hopeless concept in her case. Her marriage is a very important tool for forming an alliance, and father had thoroughly planned her marriage to the Hyuuga clan’s heir. There was no way in this world that father would let her marry any common man for love.

“Listen to me carefully, Yuki. You know father will arrange your marriage for the welfare of the clan. That’s the sacrifice you must make for the sake of the clan.” 

He watched her face for any signs of disagreement and continued “falling in love with just anyone... Will only cause you more heartache. Try to love your fiancee, he will be your future husband.”

“He’s not my fiancee yet” Yuki mumbled, feeling slightly agitated.

“But he will be” Izuna replied. 

He was sure that father has already made up his mind. Izuna didn’t want Yuki to get engaged so early, but he knew why father was rushing it. Personally, he thought Yohako is a suitable partner for Yuki. He was strong, level-headed, dignified and the next heir to one of the noblest clans. Though they were traditional, they respected women and were loyal. He knew Yohako would protect and cherish Yuki.

Yuki felt weird. She liked Yohako, but... she felt agitated at the thought that she can’t be with Hashi. _Why? Why am I feeling like this?_

“Yuki, you should head back to your compound. Ah! and you must meet Aniki after you get fresh, ” Izuna reminded her.

"......"

Then she remembered... Madara nii!

 _He already knows about my outings... What am I supposed to do now? How can I tell him about Hashi_ _when he’s..like this..._

She knew Madara would ask her about her decision, that is if she can accept him as her man! The very thought made her feel weird.

 _Should I tell Izuna_ _nii_ _about what happened?_

“Izuna nii.. about Madara nii...I need to ask you something" Yuki mumbled. She felt like her heart would explode any moment from nervousness.

“What about Aniki?” Izuna questioned.

“Yeah. What about me?” A deep voice rumbled from behind. 

Yuki quickly got away from Izuna and turned her head to find Madara leaning near the doorway. His eyes sharply gazing at them.

Her hand clenched tighter around the haori, feeling extremely self-conscious of his gaze. 

_How long was he standing there?? How much did he hear?_ Yuki felt cold sweat forming in her face.

“Izuna. Father asked you to meet him, ” Madara stated.

“Aniki... Did you inform, father?” Izuna asked, a worried frown forming on his face.

“No... Not yet.” Madara replied as he eyed Yuki.

Yuki shivered, feeling the chill in the air.

“You have a lot of explanation to do. Young lady.” Madara spoke in a low voice.

Yuki felt like her heart was stuck in her throat. She wanted to run away somewhere... Anywhere away from him. 

She looked at Izuna. Her gaze pleading for help. 

Izuna just shook his head. He knew it was best for her if Madara dealt with this matter.

“Yuki, meet me in my room,” Madara ordered.

**-x-**

**Yuki’s POV**

_what should I do?_

Yuki let out a tired sigh as she sunk deeper into the tub. She ate a little before she decided to a bath. It was already so late at night, but she was ordered to meet Madara in his room.

_I need to hurry!_

Yuki cleaned herself. While doing so she thought of all plausible excuses she could give him. But her mind felt conflicted. She already told Izuna so much, which was sure to reach Madara’s ears... If she lied, the consequences might be even more severe.

After she was done cleaning herself, Yuki wrapped the towel around herself and walked towards the dresser. Usually, she could find clean nightgown placed neatly on her bed by Hemiko at night, but today there were none.

_Where’s Hemiko?_

Yuki stiffened. She forgot about Hemiko. 

_Oh no... What did they do to Hemiko?_

_-x-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i kept mentioning about the riverside but never explained about the river. It's because i don't know the name of the river where Madara and Hashirama first met. I'm guessing its Naka river but i'm not sure. So i might call this river as Naka river,just keep in mind that its the river where these boys first met and the riverside that yuki kept visiting secretly.


	19. Be Honest With Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so before anyone complains about sexism and all ,i need to inform you all that the setting of this story is in a war torn era where sexism and patriarchy is a deep rooted part of the society. Men and boys are considered as stronger sex and are forced to take part in war (where most of them die) whereas women/girls are used as tools,like for bearing children's, as housewives, as medical nin,for marriage alliance etc.

**_ Characters age  _ **

**_Madara: 22 years old_ **

**_Hashirama_ : _22years old_ **

**_Izuna: 20 years old_ **

**_Tobirama: 20 years old_ **

**_Yuki: 17 years old_ **

**-x-**

**Madara’s** **pov**

Madara sat on his chair, lazily staring at the collections of books and scrolls.

_‘Hashi-san,’ huh?_

He realized it was Yuki that he encountered a few days ago by the riverside. She was most probably wearing her maid’s clothes as an attempt to look common. Thinking back, he felt angry that he couldn’t recognize her. She felt awfully familiar. But he could have never imagined that Yuki, who was always so guarded, could easily slip past the guards and make it through the forest to the Naka river, all by herself. 

Maybe he underestimated her.

He remembered her reply to his question _'To meet an old friend’._

_Old friend? Since when did she have this ‘friend’?_

He knew something was wrong when she didn’t appear for dinner. But he let it slide, thinking maybe it’s because she didn’t want to face him yet. But he never expected his cherished princess of a sister had been sneaking out into the forest to secretly meet her ‘friend’ all these years. The anger he felt when he realized this news was beyond measure.

After he met with Tajima, he directly went to search for Izuna. He didn’t expect to find Yuki and Izuna together and so eavesdropped on their conversation.

 _Izuna_ .... _he knew all this time about her secret outings, yet he never informed me?_

He clenched his fist, trying to calm his nerves while making a mental note: _We need to talk... Izuna._

He had other plans for Yuki, though. He had to talk to her tonight. If she resisted, then he had other ways to make her talk.

He remembered Yuki’s reply to Izuna back in the warehouse ‘ _I t’s because of Hashi-san that I’m alive. I was badly injured while fighting but he healed me’ _

_Healing. Hmm..._

All these years that he had fought on the battlefields, he only knew one person with the unique healing skills- Senju Hashirama _._ He could heal exceptionally fast. His cells could regenerate like magic and he was equally talented in healing others, which was one reason it was so difficult to defeat those damned Senju.

_But who is this Hashi? Why does this name sound so similar to Hashirama?_

Madara had his suspicions. It couldn’t be just a coincidence that Yuki met someone who healed her and whose name sounded so similar to his former friend and now rival Hashirama. That too exactly at the same place that they used to meet as young boys! It could be possible that Hashirama still visited that place, like an idiot he is, to relive the memories of those bygone days.

His jaw clenched at the thought of that Senju _That_ _bastard!_

 _I must make her mine before anyone else does._ **_I must mark her as mine. She belongs to me._ **

Just when he was busy thinking of ways to possess her, Yuki appeared in front of him. Her lovely face showed discomfort as she shifted her body, feeling uneasy.

_She’s nervous._

He smirked, “come closer.”

She came forward to stand at arm’s length from him.

“You have interesting ways to make me worry, Yuki”

“Hn” Yuki mumbled, feeling embarrassed at his sarcastic remark.

“So? I believe you have something to tell me?” Madara asked, his eyes lazily hovering over her curves. She was wearing a dark blue yukata that looked comfortable but still accentuated her voluptuous body. He knew she was oblivious to the effects she had on him. The ways she seduced him.

“I’m sorry, Nii san” Yuki knew at the moment that hanging onto her pride wouldn’t help her right now.

“For what?” He liked how docile she was right now, like a tamed kitten.

Yuki kept quiet. She couldn’t reply.

“Who is this Hashi-san?” 

“.....” _He heard everything!_

Yuki realized that there was no point in reciting the excuses she made up while bathing. Her body slightly shivered at the thought of what awaited her “A.. Friend. I met him by the riverside”

“A friend, huh? Then tell me, dear, how long have you been enjoying your ‘secret outings’?” Madara asked. His voice was bitter.

“Past few years” Yuki mumbled.

“To think my little sister had been acting so disgracefully behind my back,” he chuckled. “Then why not just act disgracefully for me?”

Yuki felt like her legs held no more strength. She never felt this scared in her entire life, not even when she was attacked today.

“Come here Yuki” Madara slightly patted his thighs, indicating her to sit on his lap.

She felt like her legs had frozen solid. She didn’t move an inch. In the past, she would have never thought twice about sitting on his lap, she would jump upon him. Now... Things felt so different.

Madara leaned forward to grab her hand and guide her onto his lap.

She shivered to feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her body, sharing his warmth. 

It was warm, but she felt even colder now.

. 

. 

. 

“Tell me, dear. How did you seduce him?"

“I didn’t.” 

He chuckled “I’m sure you did. Just like how you seduced me.”

“.....” she blushed beet red, feeling embarrassed at his remark. But she didn’t expect his next move to be even more embarrassing- He planted a kiss on her neck.

She slightly jumped at his sudden action. It took a moment for the meaning behind his words and actions to sink in. _He wants me to... Accept him._

She tried to loosen his hold around her and got up, her heart beating faster when she saw him smirking “Nii san. Let’s stop this before it’s too late!"

She saw a brief spark in his eyes before he asked “Stop what?”

“Stop this... This kind of relationship you are asking of me. I can’t... I can’t accept you as my man. You are and always will be my brother.”

 _This is it. I said it. I’ve finally said it._ Yuki inwardly let out a sigh.

His smile widened at her reply before he started laughing menacingly “Is it because of your Hashi-san?” he asked, his voice felt as if it held venom “Or maybe you don’t care about that maid of yours.”

Yuki felt her eyes shake at that remark. “What did you do to Hemiko?”

“She knew about your secret outings.” Madara eyed her face as he spoke. His voice was cold and threatening.

Yuki felt her legs shake at the thought of Hemiko getting punished for her carelessness. She looked at Madara, her lips slightly quivering “She... she was just following my commands... It’s not her fault!”

“She lied and put the safety of the entire clan under threat. Even if it was under your command, she is punishable.” Madara stated.

“She is MY maid! If she is to be punished, then I will punish her as I see fit!” Yuki replied angrily.

“There are consequences to your actions and decisions Yuki.” He coldly retorted at the scared girl in front of him and continued, “If you want to punish her then go ahead. But don’t forget, to do so, this entire matter will have to be reported to father.”

Yuki knew she couldn’t punish Hemiko or anyone within the Uchiha estate without informing Father. Even though she was the princess of the clan, her actions as a princess were under the direct control of Tajima. Her father would definitely execute Hemiko. The only way she could save Hemiko was by pleading with Madara to spare her life.

The ‘Princess’ position always made her feel helpless “Nii san... Please don’t.” 

“If you want me to help you, then be honest with me,” Madara stated as he got up from his chair and pulled her into his arms once again.

“W-What do you want to know?” Yuki stuttered as she felt his warm breath on her forehead. His face was just inches away from hers.

“Look at me, Yuki”

Yuki looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw his red Mangekyō Sharingan.

**\--x--**


	20. Flashback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a memory flashback of Madara to a day before banquet i.e forming alliance with Hyuuga clan. Here he finally make up his mind.

**-Flashback-**

**Madara’s** **POV**

Rolling out of bed, he got up and stepped out, since falling asleep felt impossible now. Remnants of his erotic dream about Yuki swirled around his head.

He was suddenly overwhelmed and needed a moment to gather his thoughts. He strolled outside, consuming himself in the moonlight. There was a breeze swirling the air around. The night resembled her hair... The moon glowed like her, resembling her calm and soft nature and he hated it. He hated a lot of things right now.

His life.

His circumstances.

This world.

Everything.

Somewhere deep within his mind, he felt happy yet angry at the same time. He felt happy because things were finally falling into place. He didn’t have to imagine Yuki being in his reach anymore; it was finally happening. He was back home. But he was angry for the same reason.

To say that he was conscious of the complex emotions inside of him would have given him too much credit. The feelings he had for her for as long as he could remember were a mix of love, care, and adoration that he held for Izuna as well. He could have never imagined it would become something so different with her. Something so intense and twisted that he would become obsessed with her.

Life had put him through extremes, and this was no different. He knew his budding affections were obsessive-for better and for worse- and he was tormented with the thought of her day and night. When he became aware that she was taking up more mental space than he or any normal brother should allow to, it sent him hurdling through a life crisis.

If his mother could see him today...all that he’s become, what would she think? How would she feel about his emotions and intentions towards Yuki?

And then it hit again, the pain in his chest.

His face scrunched in resentment.

Of course, she wouldn’t be happy with him, he was certain of that. She certainly would be disappointed, but he tried not to think about that much.

She wouldn’t understand.

Because she’s dead.

Even if his father and brother didn’t approve and his mother rose from her grave to tell him so, it wouldn’t change a thing. They wouldn’t understand how she’s taken a toll on every part of his life. When he’s awake, when he’s asleep, when he’s drunk, she forced her way to his mind.

They wouldn’t _understand_...

No one would.

And there was no way he could or cared to explain.

He just couldn’t let go of these strong, nasty feelings that were directed at her. There was something about Yuki, something about him being with her that could make everything right.

Or maybe he felt like it would.

He wanted her out of his head and out of his range of emotion, but the more he tried to shut her out, the more longing and heartache consumed him. If they were a normal boy and girl, unrelated by blood, then maybe he would have experienced the emotions to the fullest or silently allowed the feelings to pass by, by keeping distance or not giving a damn about her.

But he couldn’t. He was her brother. He could never not care about her.

He tried. Tried so hard to let her go. And failed... Miserably.

But he could never understand why her or why him? He had replayed his life events constantly to understand why this madness had started. It could have been anyone. It should have been anyone but her.

He felt trapped, unable to turn back.

He would often wonder, If only..she wasn’t his sister... then maybe everything would be alright. But soon he realized that if she wasn’t his sister, then he wouldn’t fall for her this hard. It’s because she was his family that he trusted her and opened his heart to her. From all these years of dealing with his conflicting feelings for her, of whether to look at her as his sister or as his woman, he realized he couldn’t rely on a logical way to go about doing this.

He always asked himself, always begged to whatever forces above or below to give him the answer, but he supposed he had already known some part of it.

Now he was tired of this. All of this.

If he had any hope of getting through this, then he had to get things started as soon as possible, before she falls for someone else. 

By now, she’s probably being fussed over by servants about the banquet tomorrow night, about how she would meet her ‘future husband’.

He ran his fingers through his hairs, slow and calculating.

As he lay there, on the ground, staring into the night sky, he came to a decision: It was about time he ends this madness

or perhaps **start it**.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

He closed his eyes, breathing in, then exhaled.

“I’m coming for you” he smiled.

-x-


	21. Options.

-x-

“We have a lot in common, you know. We...both have feelings for someone we shouldn’t have.” Madara whispered in her ear.

“Nii san I-I- d-don’t-"

“Hashi. You love him, right?”

Blood filled her cheeks,“What?”

Madara had used his Sharingan to read her mind a few minutes ago. Though he didn’t read all of her memories, he saw many fragments of them. His doubt proved to be right. Her ‘Hashi-san’ was none other than Hashirama Senju. In the fragmented memories, he could see a younger Hashirama’s laughing face, him taking down the Akiro clan ninja that tried to harm her; him healing her arm, and hugging her, both barely clothed.

Madara wanted to read all of her memories with that damned Senju but stopped himself. He knew Yuki couldn’t handle this level of strong hypnosis for longer than few minutes.

_She was lying to me even back then._

He felt a strong burning feeling consuming him from within. Her memories of that Senju were full of admiration and love. He glared at her “You don’t love him?”

Madara realized his sister has quite a talent for telling lies. But he won’t buy her lies anymore. He knew how she felt for that man. Much to his despair, her memories made it clear.

“I... That’s... it’s not..." Yuki stuttered, that blush never leaving her face.

“No.” He twirled her hair around his fingers “You think you love him, but you don’t even know anything about him.”

Her body burned. “I don’t understand-"

“Do you know which clan he belongs to?” he asked. His voice chilling.

“But i-i know him enough to l-"

“Do you know or not?”

This line of questioning deeply disturbed her because she could see what use he would have with this information. She could only shake her head as ‘no’ faintly and looked down to avoid his cold eyes.

“Right.” His eyes squinted ever so slightly. “See, that’s a problem. Your love for someone, especially that person" with a quick twist of his wrist, her hair was in his grasp, yanking her toward his face, causing her to scream in pain and shock, “I don’t like it, _princess_.” He whispered harshly, “I don’t like it at all.”

She couldn’t speak, she was terrified and her body shook, chilling her to the bone. He was glaring at her, her hair twisted around his hand. Her vision became blurry as few tears escaped her eyes.

And then he released her.

She stumbled back.

“Don’t cry.” His voice was sincere, but his eyes indicated something else. 

He cradled her face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

She wanted to pull away, but she didn’t know if she could or should.

He was crazy. He was dangerous.

And he was...trying to soothe her!?

“I must punish you, Yuki.”

“P-Punish?” Yuki stuttered. Her gut-twisting and turning at the instinct that it was the demand he made the previous night.

He smirked, “I believe you already know.”

“Are y-you blackmailing me?” 

“I’m not. I’m just giving you options.” Madara replied, that smirk still plastered on his face.

“Options? How can you-”

“I can give you a list of laws that you have broken because of your ‘secret outings’,” he replied as he walked towards his table “Now...whether you want to shoulder your punishment by yourself or distribute it to others... That’s your choice.” he continued while picking up something from his drawer.

".........."

Madara walked towards her and lifted her chin to face him. “You can either choose to accept me or you can choose to say goodbye to your precious maid. I will also have to kill your ‘Hashi san’ and punish Izuna for keeping all this from me."

Yuki felt her tears roll down her cheeks. “Don’t hurt them..please.”

He raised his eyebrow “And?”

_-Silence-_

“I don’t have much patience, Yuki.”

“I...Accept you” Yuki mumbled, feeling her voice tremble.

“Accept me as what ?”

“I accept you as my m-man!” she cried out in humiliation.

After a few seconds of silence that felt like an eternity to her, Madara spoke again “Kiss me.”

Her head jerked back. He was insane. She was sure of it now.

“What?” she gasped.

“Kiss me.”

“I-I... N-no, I-can’t"

“And why is that? You just accepted me as your man”

“w-what do you mean why? You are my brother! This is too sudden!” she replied nervously.

“Then just imagine me as your man,” He chuckled at her excuses.

“NO!! I’m n-not mentally prepared” she almost screamed, anything to stop him with this insanity.

.

.

.

“Oh... I see.” He smirked. Eyes dropping from sight for a moment. He took a step back, bringing his hands together in a hand sign.

\- **_pooff-_ **

“No...” she gasped.

“What’s the matter?” Hashi’s voice echoed in the room. “Now, can you see me as your man?”

“Please stop...” she stumbled back till her back hit the wall. 

“Please nii san”

“Stop what?” He trapped her to the wall.

Yuki’s throat clenched, holding down dry sobs. “Nii san... How do you?” she mumbled. “This is...”

Her heart _hurt._

“I made it easier for you, Yuki”

_Why did he take that form?_

“You don’t want to kiss me?” Hashi looked at her.

_No!_

Her eyes slid towards him, glistening with tears. She knew it wasn’t real...but he looked just like him! She knew he had used his Sharingan to get information out of her, but she still couldn’t believe her eyes...

_This... Shouldn’t be possible! Nii_ _san has never even met him... Then how can he transform into Hashi_ _san so perfectly?_

_Even his aura feels like him._

_Can Sharingan_ _do this? This doesn’t make sense!!_

“Yuki” he breathed, hovering his lips over hers.

This wasn’t Hashi. She _KNEW_ this was not him, but...but...

She turned her head, tortured. She yearned for that loud, friendly, charming person and she felt miserable for being tempted by this.

“Kiss me, Yuki,” he whispered, sliding his hand to her cheek and gently turning her face towards him. And then he smiled.

That smile.

“I love you” he muttered.

Yuki’s eyes grew wide as he pressed his lips to hers. And she broke. She wrapped her arms around the impostor’s neck as he kissed her, feeling him nibble her bottom lip.

She quickly pulled apart, immediately feeling disgusted by her actions. And soon the poof of smoke appeared, her illusion gone.

“That.... was good” he murmured, staring at her, thinking something she didn’t want to know “Now... Let’s continue."

She felt disgusting. “That...that should’ve been enough.”

“It wasn’t.”

“That shouldn’t have happened.” Tears ran down her face.

“You chose this option, Yuki. You can’t back down now.”

She shuddered. _He’s crazy._ _He’s Evil._

Realizing she really can’t back down now, she pecked him on the lips.

He smirked, irritated, and shook his head. “Not like this, dear sister.” He leaned closer. “I want you to kiss me like you mean it. Like how you did when you imagined me as him.”

She would have never imagined that there would come a day when she could think of actually hating Madara. She wrapped her arms around his neck, still cringing at the feel of him, then closed her eyes, bringing her face up and connecting her lips to his.

-x-


	22. Blurred.

-x-

She wrapped her arms around his neck, still cringing at the feel of him then closed her eyes, bringing her face up and connecting her lips to his.

It was slow. But only for a second. He sped things up, greedily forcing her lips to move.

She tried to pull away, but he grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. Guilt ripping through her as her lower half twitched at the feel of his hard and toned body.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at his face. She couldn’t shake the feeling that this was all wrong.

He looked at her as he kissed her, her eyes closed, tears staining her cheeks as a frown formed on her face.

_Now you are afraid? But it’s too late ...you made your choice._

_There’s no turning back now._

He didn’t want her to get away from him. He despised the fact that she loved Hashirama.

_A Senju._

His rival.

He knew she wasn’t aware of his true identity. But that made it even worse. She fell for that person-The person he hated yet acknowledged. The person he could never be.

Hashirama was his polar opposite!

He cursed under his breath and halted his motions without thinking. He hated that Senju even more now.

He remembered the look in her eyes when he was in Hashirama’s form. The love, the adoration. Then she looked at him, her brother, and it all vanished. Fear and sadness took over her eyes.

He shut his eyes and breathed through his mouth to lessen the pressure in his chest. 

_I will change this soon._

She wouldn’t keep loving him after she realizes the true identity of the man she fell for. She needs to realize that a Senju can only lie and deceive.

“You might need this." he handed her a white round pill and walked towards his bed. 

He sat with his legs apart while his eyes kept lingering on her.

“What is this?” she eyed him suspiciously.

Madara smirked “That...will aid you tonight.”

.

.

.

**\--x--**

She could feel a throbbing pain in her chest. All her memories with her beloved brother flashed before her eyes. The same arms she felt most safe in now felt like a trap. The warm eyes that used to look at her so lovingly now looked so wild. Her eyes traced his face, trying to find any glimpse of the brother that she had in her memories.

But that person wasn’t there.

The memories she had of him...which she had protected and cherished all these years, were breaking.

_ah! aah!_

She could hear her moans mixed with his grunts and sounds of slapping flesh echoing. His strong arms holding her close to his body and kissing her so passionately.

She opened her eyes to look at his face, but she could see no face.

He had no face...It was all blur!

Then she saw it...red eyes staring into her soul with a wicked smile spreading across his face. He entered inside her with full thrust. She screamed and screamed till she lost her voice. Yuki felt her world falling apart as his face started forming right in front of her hazy eyes...

_Madara nii_

\--x--

 **Hashirama’s** **POV**

It’s been so long that he visited the Naka riverside. He had been so busy planning his dream, handing his clan work and battling and training all these years that he barely had any leisure time to enjoy his youth to his heart’s content. He thought that he forgot Yuki. He intended to keep things that way since he had a fiancee now. 

But after meeting her, he felt a strange attraction to her. He didn’t know what to do with these feelings that he couldn’t understand.

_I don’t even know anything about her!_

He indeed thought Yuki was more attractive than Mito. But he had no intention of offending the Uzumaki clan, especially now that he needed their help in sealing the tailed beasts. He will not act solely based on his feelings. Now that he is the Senju clan head, he had way too many responsibilities on his shoulders, so he couldn’t afford to get swept off by his feelings and act irrationally.

He remembered Yuki using fireball Jutsu... It felt kind of familiar... Like the Uchiha’s... 

Now that he pondered more, she has some features similar to that of Uchiha’s. Especially her black hair.

_By any chance... Could she be an Uchiha?_

_.. No way..._

Meeting one Uchiha by the riverside a few years ago was by chance... Almost like some kind of divine intervention. And it ended in such a sore note. Meeting another Uchiha, that too a female, in the same place is impossible. He knew that Uchiha females were well protected since they carried the bloodline. And from what he could gather, he came to know that the Riverside was declared prohibited by Tajima, and no one in the Uchiha clan would go against his orders, or else they would be deemed as traitors.

_She could not be an Uchiha._

_I’m just overthinking._

-x-


	23. Trust.

**Hashirama’s** **POV**

Stamping another report, he sighed. 

It’s only been three weeks since they declared him as the Senju clan head, and he already felt like he aged years within this brief span. He felt so tired that he just wanted to crawl back into his bed. But the endless piles of paperwork just kept piling.

_Is this how my life would be after a settlement is formed?_

He knew it would be even more tiring, but he tried not to think of the future paper piles. 

He and Tobirama had traveled to The land of whirlpool which was located on an island off of the coast of the Land of Fire, to discuss the idea of forming alliances and settlements with the Uzumaki clan. The traveling had taken them longer than expected since steep hills dominated the surrounding countryside.

The Uzumaki were the first clan he intended to inform his dreams; they were extremely skilled with fūinjutsu which would come in handy to deal with the tailed beasts. He expected positive feedback since the Uzumaki clan were distant relatives of the Senju’s and his fiancee Mito Uzumaki was the beloved niece of the clan head Ashina Uzumaki. The meeting went as expected and they supported Hashirama’s idea. But kept insisting on forming their own settlement in the land of whirlpool.

In the end, he let them form their own settlement and the Senjus would carry out their plans in The land of fire, but both clans would aid each other in need. Hashirama had a list of clans he wished to contact and inform, but first, he had to settle the never-ending battle of his own clan with the Uchiha’s.

Another tired sigh escaped his mouth “Madara.... "

**\--Flashback--**

****

“Do you really think peace is possible?” questioned a slightly dejected voice.

Hashirama looked at the ravenette and smiled “Of course it’s possible! We just need to find people who feel the same way as we do and trust each other to form a truce!"

“You are too simple-minded, Hashirama! How do you know if the other person feels the same way we do? How can we just blindly trust anyone?” Madara snapped while skipping another stone across the river which barely reached the other side.

Hashirama hums, skipping a stone of his own which reaches the other side with ease. He replies, “Just like how I trust you."

Madara looks at him, still not convinced.

He continues, "I know it’s difficult to trust people, especially in times of war. But that’s the only option to truly find peace. By trusting and tolerating."

Madara looks down, his hand still holding the stone he was about to skip.

“So? what about you, Madara? Do you trust me?”

The onyx eyes of the boy look at him with a glitter of hope “I guess, I do.”

**\--Flashback ends--**

_I still trust you, Madara...but why can’t you trust me?_

_What will it take for you to trust me again?_

He put down his pen and got up from his seat to find his brother. 

Once he reached his room, he let out another sigh at the sight in front of him.

Tobirama sat there, surrounded by all kinds of unique items and strange scrolls that would later be used to invent even stranger jutsus.

_ **Tobirama’s pov __**

Someone poked him twice. He didn’t have to turn his head to know the source of his annoyance. 

“Do that again and it’ll be the last thing you’ll ever touch,” he threatened as he grabbed the finger and started twisting it.

“aw!!” Hashirama cried out and pulled back his almost broken finger.

A dark blue depressing aura surrounded Hashirama as he spoke “You are so cold Tobi. You need to tone down this attitude of yours”

“Not until you tone down your foolishness” Tobirama retorted.

“Why are you here?” he glared at Hashirama. He was annoyed at his brother for sending ANOTHER truce offer to those damned Uchiha’s. He was tired of telling him that these Uchiha’s cannot be trusted, but of course, his brother was immune to common sense.

“what’s up with that grumpy attitude?” Hashirama laughed at his younger brother’s fuming face. He knew why he was annoyed, which only added to his amusement.

“Damn it, Aniki! why can’t you listen to me for once!” Tobirama growled under his breath, feeling exhausted by looking at his overtly positive brother.

Hashirama slightly shook his head, dejected. He knew why Tobirama was behaving this way, but his dislike for the Uchiha’s almost seemed like an obsession. It’s indeed difficult to trust the Uchiha’s. They are controlled by their emotions, which makes them an easy target of manipulation. But he knew not all Uchiha’s were like that.

“Tobi, why cannot you trust them for once! They are just as human as us. Why is it so hard for you to understand?”

“Stop. Don’t lecture me about them. It’s giving me a headache.” Tobirama sighed and continued, “You cannot just decide to send truce letters like wedding cards. We need to discuss this matter with the elders too!”

“Ah... That..” Hashirama laughed awkwardly while scratching his cheek “If we start discussing with these old hags, then it will take forever to convince them”

“I know. But as the clan head, you cannot decide these matters by yourself and act impulsively. You need to plan ahead. I don’t intend on saving your ass every single time.”

“oh! Com’on! I know I can trust you with these matters!” Hashirama hit his back... hard, before laughing loudly.

Tobirama bit his tongue to stop the curses from escaping his mouth. 

_This idiot! Kami! Why did you give him everything but a decent brain!_

\-----------

 _“_ Hey, did you get any reply from the Saka clan?” Hashirama asked.

“No. And I don’t even expect it anymore.”

“what? Why?”

“The Hyuuga’s.... they joined hands with the Uchiha’s.” Tobirama spat bitterly.

Hashirama looked at him in wonder. The Saka clan was one of the many small clans who were on good terms with the Hyuuga clan. Hyuuga’s were one of the most respected noble clans in the Land of fire since they inherited the Byakugan, a kekkei Genkai reputed as one of the most exalted eye Dōjutsu along with the Sharingan. To think that these two powerful clans joined forces...

“How did that happen? I remember they told us how they wished to remain neutral between us and the Uchiha’s..”

“They formed an alliance, through marriage. Tajima offered his daughter’s hand to the next Hyuuga heir.” Tobirama replied.

Hashirama frowned

 _Madara’s_ _sister..._

_-x-_


	24. “Everything”

_-Flashback-_

Hashirama stared at the calm river water, hoping his feelings would get washed away by the current. Guilt and regret crushed him from inside as he remembered his younger brother’s lifeless body once again.

“Hey! Long time no see!”

He recognized the voice that belonged to Madara. But he remained silent.

“Hey... You seem awfully down today... What’s wrong?” Madara questioned.

“I’m fine."

“Liar... You can talk to me, you know” 

“it’s... Nothing” Hashirama murmured, his eyes fixed on the river.

Madara frowned “you can tell me. It’s okay, I will listen to you”

“I’m really fine! It’s nothing!” replied a trembling voice.

“Hey, stop dragging this out. I promise I’ll listen!”

Hashirama turned his face towards Madara and whimpered while tear streams kept flowing down his cheeks “it’s really nothing”

“Out with it!” the ravenette finally snapped.

His lips trembled as his eyes kept rolling more tears.

“What’s the matter?” Madara looked at him worriedly...

“My little brother... Died.” Hashirama sighed as he wiped his tears “I came to the river... Because I feel like all the haziness in my heart gets washed away as I stare at the water.” 

. 

.

“So that’s what happened...” Madara mumbled. He didn’t look surprised. Hashirama wondered if the boy in front of him had experienced this pain too...

“you... I wonder if you are like me... Do you have any siblings?”

Madara stared at him. His eyes held a depth unknown to him “I’m one of the five... Well... There used to be five of us.”

Hashirama’s eyes widened “used to?”

“yeah...what about you?” Madara asked back while picking up a stone.

“... I have one younger brother left..” Hashirama replied... Feeling the heaviness return in his heart. 

“You...... Lost all your brothers?”

Madara looked at him, contemplating something, then replied, “I too.. have a younger brother left... And ....” then he stopped, hesitating.

“and?”

Madara frowned “nothing....and I intend to protect them at all cost”

_them..?_

“me too. I will protect him no matter what,” Hashirama replied, determined.

**-x-**

Both kept gasping for air as they lay on top of the valley after finishing their race challenge.

“I win” Hashirama murmured in between his gasps.

“That’s expected! You started before me!”

Hashirama laughed, then looked ahead at the lush green forest. 

“What a sweeping view of the forest! “

“Ha! You have good eyesight, huh? How about I challenge you!” Madara smirked.

“eh? You sound quite proud of your eyesight?”

“Of course! I have sha-” Madara stopped mid-sentence. His face dimmed as he went back into thinking, “No... Never mind.”

“What is it? You’re being awful candid for once” 

. 

.

Madara’s face contorted painfully “In the end. I’m not that good... if I were better, my siblings wouldn’t be dead..... I couldn’t even protect them....... So I shouldn’t... Shouldn’t..."

“Hey... Madara... You told me you still have one brother left right? I believe you will definitely protect him,” Hashirama replied to cheer him up a bit. 

But instead, the ravenette’s frown deepened.

.

.

.

“I also have..... a younger sister” Madara mumbled, his eyes still glued to the greenery ahead.

Hashirama looked at him surprised “HUH? You never told me you also had a sister!”

“I.. Didn’t... Because... she’s not a shinobi,” he replied, still hesitant.

“Then... Isn’t it good? She won’t die in these mindless battles”

“She’s weak. That’s why I’m worried about her.”

“That’s expected. I bet she’s being trained to become a proper wife... That’s what most girls in my clan are like.” Hashirama sighed, remembering his late mother who used to educate the young girls of his clan.

Madara looked down. He looked frustrated.

Hashirama wanted to make him feel better but didn’t know what to say. He didn’t have any sister. He only remembered the name of one older cousin that he has never seen since she got married at 15 and went away to live with her husband.

“What’s wrong?”

Madara looked at him, his eyes looked painfully sad.

“Everything”. 

-x-


	25. Devour part 1(Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape. You can skip it, if it makes you uncomfortable.

**-x-**

He gripped her by her waist to place her onto his lap. Her legs around his torso. Her face towards him. It was quite an intimate position, and she felt quite uncomfortable in it.“Nii-san... I don’t thi-"

His right hand smoothed her upper thigh in slow circles, and felt her body wheeling out of control...“I T-this... I’m not sure” she flustered and closed her eyes, resisting the urge to moan.

“What are you not sure of?" He could feel the brief shivers she experienced when he rubbed her thigh and kissed her neck.

 _That damned pill!_ Yuki knew it was an aphrodisiac. She just never expected it to be so strong. _Why does nii-_ _san have this kind of_ _stuff?_

“Mmnnn” a soft moan escaped her lips as she felt her lower body getting damper. She wanted to close her legs but couldn’t since her legs were placed such, on either side of his waist.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes reflected her face ... making such a lewd expression! “i... Feel so.. Hot!” she purred... Her mind could no longer think straight.

“What do you want, Yuki?” Madara asked, his deep voice laced with wild lust.

“i... Mmnn-" Before she could protest, his lips already captured her mouth, his tongue invading her. Yuki gasped in horror as she realized what was happening. As if on instinct she tried to break loose but to no avail...

The more she struggled, the more contact their body made, rendering his manhood painfully hard.

 _How fascinating! Does she think she stands a chance against me?_ Madara smirked as he devoured her mouth. His hands moved to grab her hips and pull her closer to him, her soft breasts pressed against his hard chest. 

She felt herself reacting to him..her body wanted this! She moved her tongue to lick his lips. Her mind could no longer reason.

She felt another wave of pleasure through her body as his hands squeezed her voluptuous back through the cloth, molding the flesh of her hips between his palms. Her eyes widened when something hard poked at her hips.

She hugged him closer and moved her hips to contact more of his hardness...“Ah..” she moaned, feeling the heat from his manhood. 

Madara groaned at the sensation “You.. Little vixen” he breathed through clenched teeth, finding it hard to control himself from ripping her clothes and brutally fucking her.

Yuki raked her mind to make sense of her actions right now. She desperately wanted him to touch her. She long forgot that the man in front of her was her brother. To her right now, all it mattered is that he is a man.. who could stop this itching, burning sensation within her...

\----------

Over the duration, devouring each other’s mouth turned quite passionate. His hand moved to fistful grab her yukata and slowly pull it away. Yuki’s body once again tensed at the realization. He pulled away from her lips and roughly kissed her neck, making her grab onto his back as tight as possible, all the while biting her lips from escaping any sort of moans. Soon it all went in vain as her jaw dropped and soft moans of pleasure slowly made their way out.

The soft moans that escaped her lips burned him inside with excitement. While he passionately licked her neck, leaving wet kisses, he slowly moved his hands to yank the yukata off her body and discard it to the floor. She shivered at both the sensual feeling of his tongue on her neck and the cold air that hit her exposed body.

His lust-filled eyes met hers while he unhooked her bra, releasing her breasts to his view...

His throat felt dry as his eyes lingered at her full breasts. He always knew Yuki had a sexy body. She was an early bloomer. But the girl in front of him was a goddess, capable of driving any man crazy...

Yuki felt her face burn with embarrassment as he stared at her like a hungry beast. Being naked in front of a grown male was not something that she was used to. She covered her chest with her arms in a desperate attempt to cover her nakedness. “I-I" she stuttered nervously.

“Shh.. fear not” he moved her hands away, “You are so beautiful, Yuki”. His lips moved towards her throat, and slowly made their way to her collarbone, then down to her chest. Yuki almost hissed at the foreign sensation that erupted inside her when his mouth captured her breast.

—————

 _Damn it!_ Madara felt like he was losing his mind. He pushed her, causing her to fall with a thud on top of the mattress. Grumbling in displeasure, she looked behind her, only to gulp when she saw him unfastening and removing his own attire. She stared at his naked muscular top, her face blushed deep red when her gaze stopped at the hard projection between his legs covered by his pants. 

She felt even more scared now...

“Do you want it?” Madara smirked when he caught her staring at his hard-on.

“n-no..” Yuki stuttered, feeling ashamed.

He chuckled at her innocence “shall we continue?” then leaned forward and started sucking at her nipple.

“Ungh!” a vulgar moan escaped her lips. His mouth slowly traveled down and her back arched up as his lips kissed her navel and made way downwards. Yuki squeezed her eyes shut and tightly grabbed onto the sheets, biting her lips as hard as possible. She had no idea what in the world was he doing to her most intimate region... The sensation, the pleasure was too strong for her mind. The warmth of his lips along with his wet tongue that explored her sent extreme tickle throughout her body. Her eyes rolled back as she felt his tongue poking at her insides. 

She tried to close her legs when she felt a strong pressure built up inside her womb., but he grabbed her thighs and pushed them apart, fully exposing her private part as he kept probing his tongue inside her hole.

Madara could feel her body shudder every time he pushed his tongue through her tight pussy, with every shudder her hole would clench tighter. His mind was muddled with her scent as her sweet juices kept flowing. He let out a carnal groan when he felt her juices trail down his chin. 

_She’s... So tight..._

He knew she was inexperienced. She was so tight that he was sure she has never even pleasured herself. He briefly looked at her while working his tongue. Her head pulled back, her chest heaved up and down as she breathed faster... the muscles of her stomach slightly rising and falling so sexily as she felt the pleasure. 

She raised her head and a breathy moan escaped her lips again. Just when her grey orbs met his onyx eyes, he pushed his tongue deeper.

“Ahh!” sensation of the sudden forceful invasion of his tongue made her jolt, and she tried to close her legs again, unable to withstand the pleasure and shame. But he grabbed both of her thighs and roughly pushed them apart again without moving his mouth from her pussy.

 _Such a slutty hole..._ he smirked as he felt her tighten.

“Ahhh... Mmmmm” Yuki never knew she could feel something so strange so strongly... She never even imagined anyone could kiss her down there so passionately. His hot breath. His lips... His snake-like tongue. The more he licked her, the hotter she felt, the more he entered her, the wetter she became... She could feel her juices trailing down her hips and wetting the sheets... In the back of her mind, she knew how indescribably shameful her acts were. She should never do such things with someone other than her husband and the man in front of her was her own blood... Her elder brother.. How could she?...

_More..._

_I... Want more_

Her body trembled with sinful pleasure “Ahhh... N-Ni San-n...!” she hissed, unable to control herself. She could feel her womb tickle.

Madara watched her face, enjoying the way she bit her lower lip and looked at him with lust-filled eyes. Another wave of pleasure hit her and she licked her lips in hungry anticipation. He knew what she wanted... The face she made said it all. He slowly pushed his middle finger inside her as he licked her bud. Her tight muscles pushed back, restricting the entry.

He licked his lips at the sight in front of him. This once innocent young maiden, now fully naked... With his finger inside her...

“Ahhh... No... S-Stop... Nii san... I-i... Feel weird uungghh”

He stopped moving his finger and looked up at her with a mischievous smile “you want me to stop?”

Yuki felt a strong sense of disappointment. Her womanhood ached for release... She bit her lips hard as she felt another moan escape her mouth. 

Madara moved his face closer to her’s and whispered, “what do you want me to do? Hm?”

He looked at her hungry eyes. Her face was dissatisfied as she bit onto her lower lip. _That aphrodisiac works wonders!_ he marveled at how potent that stuff was.

“M-more" she moaned, unable to control herself.

He felt his control snapping away. He grabbed her chin and roughly kissed her. 

She could taste her own juices from his mouth. Her mind felt blank. Her body tensed as she felt him slowly enter his finger inside her again.

——————-

His manhood throbbed painfully as he watched her innocent face burning with pleasure. He fingered her slowly.. preparing her for penetration _Such a lustful little temptress..._

“Mmmnngg” she moaned through her kiss when she felt her body release the buildup of pressure... Wetting his hand.

With wide eyes, she looked down at herself _Did... Did I... Just pee?_

She felt any leftover dignity crumble down. “.. I-I’m sorry” Yuki mumbled, wishing the earth would just swallow her up.

Madara looked at her with a raised eyebrow “Sorry? For what?”

“F-for... Peeing on you” 

. 

. 

. 

He felt the corners of his lips rising. Mirth creased his eyes as he laughed, startling her since this was the first time in many years she had seen him laugh like this.

He slowly raised his wet hand to his face and licked his finger that was previously inside her, sending shivers down her spine at how dirty that looked.

“It’s your first orgasm, my dear” he smiled seductively, intently looking at her as he released his manhood through his pants. Then grabbed her hand and placed it onto his hard, throbbing penis. Yuki’s eyes widened as her hand touched a man’s penis for the first time... It was so long, thick, and warm... She gulped at the thought of this thing penetrating her... 

_No... I- It won’t fit..._

Madara watched her as she stared wide-eyed at his penis... Her touch made him lose his mind. He groaned slightly as his mind played scenarios of how he could ravage her...

Then he watched, as she licked her plush lips with that pink little tongue of hers...

He felt something snap inside him.

“Yuki” he whispered, his voice deeper and huskier than ever.

Yuki looked at him as she tried to sit up.

.

.

.

“Do you.... want to suck it?"

**-X-**


	26. Devour part 2 (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape. You can skip it, if it makes you uncomfortable.

**-x-**

_suck? ......What?_

_"_ Huh?”

Madara looked at Yuki. Her innocence was endearing, but at this moment he wanted nothing more than push his cock between those lips of hers.

He wanted to watch her suck him.

“Open your mouth” he ordered. His hoarse voice filled with lust as he rubbed her lower lip with his thumb.

Yuki frowned, her mind felt hazy... She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly, expecting another kiss from him. But instead sensed his weight shift on the bed. Soon she felt his penis entering her mouth.

She opened her eyes in horror “mmph!!”

“Just... suck on it,” Madara groaned, feeling the warmth of her mouth.

Yuki felt suffocated. She could feel her saliva leak out of her mouth and drip down her chin. She flinched when she looked up, to find his gaze fixed on her face.

"Use your tongue." He demanded. 

She complied and tried to use her tongue on his length but the strong scent of musk and sweat almost numbed her. She pressed her hand flat against the hard slab of his stomach, trying to push him. In response, she felt him slightly shiver. 

——————

“Fuck.” he groaned aloud, and she peeked up at him. Her heart skipped a beat when their eyes locked together.

Madara stared down at her, Sharingan activated, as he cupped the back of her head and slowly moved his pelvis, causing the tip of his cock to reach the back of her throat, almost gagging her. 

_I can.. Feel it throb!_ “Mnn” She tried to mumble something, but the vibration of her throat made him groan louder, his eyes squeezing shut in ecstasy. 

Yuki felt his hands tugging her hair “Good ..” His head snapped back, teeth clenched in gratification. 

When she felt his thing throb harder, she once again gazed up. His brows furrowed, and he held the back of her head. Something wet trickled down the inside of her thighs as she felt a weird sense of control over him...

\----------

He let out a guttural groan as he came inside her mouth. She felt something hot and gooey in her mouth as it slid down her throat, causing her to instinctively swallow some of it. But soon she felt nauseated and started coughing.

.

.

.

She fell back onto the bed. Her body ached with exhaustion and her mind felt numb.

“……” He looked at her as he came back to his senses, panting. But he had a long way to go before being fully satisfied. His cock hardened again as he glanced at her wet pussy glistening with arousal.

He pulled her legs apart and positioned his cock at her entrance.

Yuki looked at him horrified and tried to close her legs. “N-no!.. W-We can’t do this” she screamed. Trying to suppress the aching between her legs.

“Are you sure you don’t want this? Look how wet you are.” he grinned as he rubbed his length along her wetness, making her whimper.

“No, it’s too b-big, it will hurt,” she cried out in fear.

“It will at first, but you will like it."

She crawled away from him, trying to escape, but was held by her ankle and dragged down towards his body.

“nii-san!-stop, I’m scared! If you g-go any further I-I can’t get married!”

“That’s _exactly_ why I’m doing this” He replied as he kissed her cheek soothingly.

Her legs were pushed wide open over his thighs as he nudged her moistened lips with his tip. She felt him press himself against the small opening.

“Relax Yuki...”

“No...” she whimpered, wiggling her lower body, attempting to escape again.

“Aghh!” she yelped in pain as he slid past the initial set of tight rings. Madara groaned above her as he pushed forward, while her insides clamped down on him.

“Nii-san...” she whined, uncomfortable with the pressure.

“Relax” he pushed forward slightly. Her muscles had clamped down around his cock “relax...” he repeated as she wouldn’t. She scratched his arms with her nails at the pain.

“Yuki....Look at me." He caressed her lower lips with his thumb before kissing her again.

She kissed him back, anything to divert her mind right now as pain shot from between her legs. Yuki gripped onto his shoulders tightly, feeling as if something was splitting her open.

“Nghh...” she whimpered. Her inner muscles relaxed and her insides melted. That was all Madara needed. He slowly pushed against her entrance.

Yuki could feel his pulsating organ pushing into her until it buried all the way inside her in a powerful thrust. Her insides felt like they were on fire.

His eyes darkened as he felt her blood...her virgin blood that dripped down her milky thighs, marking the sheets.

“You ...belong to me now, Yuki...” he murmured as he kissed her lips while his free hand caressed her cheek, wiping her tears away.

His arms moved around her body to make himself more comfortable, placing one arm around her waist as he began to move slowly. She gave a low moan as she tried to frame her thoughts, which felt like a tremendous effort. Her mind was completely clouded. She wondered if she would even remember this moment. The moment she became a woman... _his_ woman.

But she had to ask him the question that tormented her...

“...why?” she whispered.

“Why? You mean, why this?” he growled, asserting himself with a sharp thrust.

“Why... me?” she clarified in a murmur.

Madara smirked “why... because...” He paused mid-thrust “I love you, Yuki. More than anything and anyone in this world.” Then he thrust back into her “You belong to me..” He groaned, feeling her muscles milk him. 

“I won’t let anyone take you away from me. _Never_.” his rhythm got more intense, and she wasn’t able to contain her moans.

He chuckled mid-thrust “Such a lusty little thing, you like this already, huh?”

“No” she lied, panting when he pushed in hard.

“I-I don’t like t-this” she whimpered.

He smirked as he pushed in harder “Tell me Yuki, who do you belong to?”

She didn’t reply; she didn’t want to reply. She felt humiliated beyond words.

Hearing no response, he stopped his motion.

She grumbled, gritting her teeth as she realized she didn’t want him to stop.

“Tell me, dear” he rasped in his husky voice.

She ignored him again, so he started to move, pulling himself almost out of her.

She felt him leave her, the warmth receding, making her feel more empty “... please” she begged as she blushed furiously.

“You know what you need to do” he replied. His deep voice laced with amusement. He wanted to hear it- from her mouth. He wanted her to submit to him as his woman.

Yuki felt like she was breaking. She wanted him to ram into her, to relieve her of this burning within her womb. “y-yours” she cried.

“Good girl” and he pushed himself forcefully all the way inside, making her scream.

———————

Her pleasured scream awakened his carnal desires, that he had locked away within his mind. Madara could feel his desire to ravage her, clouding his reasoning. He was done being gentle. He pushed frantically against her as he grunted above her.

Yuki could feel the pain slowly being replaced by a strong sense of pleasure. She shuddered at the overwhelming feelings as she clung to his back, nails digging on his skin.

“Ugh...” She gasped as they rocked rhythmically. Her eyes fluttered as the warmth in her gut kept growing.

Sounds of slapping flesh, along with moans and grunts, with the scent of sex and sweat filled the room.Soon she felt her strength slip away and her moans felt like a kitten’s mewling...

His pace kept getting faster, harder...

At this point, the two siblings weren’t even trying to be subtle. The wall banged and thumped each time his cock pounded all the way into her. Her cries echoed, with drops of their arousal dripping onto the bed.

“mmm...!” Yuki moaned and hugged him, burying her face against his sweaty neck as she felt another orgasm. Her insides squeezed and started to spasm. She felt herself blackout once again.

“Yuki. I-nghh-..!” Madara grunted, fighting to hold off his orgasm while he still could.

He thrust-ed into her deeply before his cock plunged deep and stopped there for a moment as it started pulsating. 

Something hot spilled inside her. She knew it was his seeds...seeds that she tasted before. She could feel her nether regions instinctively clamp down and relax repeatedly. Thoroughly milking him.

The room once again filled with the scent of sex and sweat, along with sounds of their labored breathing.

Madara watched her intently, his chest heaving visibly at the aftermath. His eyes looked so wild and the way his muscle flexed, for a moment Yuki felt like she was looking at a wild beast instead.

.

.

.

But he was yet to be satisfied. 

He grabbed her and flipped her body such that she was on all four, with her legs apart and her backside joined with his pelvis as he grabbed her waist and plunged himself deep inside her again.

“Ah! Stop-" She gasped at how vulgar and humiliating this new position felt. She could feel the fluids- his cum mixed with her own arousal dripping down her inner thighs.

A low rumbling growl escaped his mouth as he watched her voluptuous backside bounce with every thrust. This new position allowed him to thrust even deeper and he could watch her tight womanhood swallow his length.

“Quite greedy down there, aren’t you” he groaned mid-thrust as he plunged deeper and rougher. 

Her legs trembled and she bit onto the pillow to stop her screams, scared that someone might hear them. He was so rough that the bed squeaked and shook under the force.

She felt his hand caress and grab the flesh of her hip. Strangely, it felt good until it landed on her hip with a smack.

“Ahh! Wha-"

He slapped her hip again; she whimpered as the pain shot through her body.

“You lie a lot, Yuki.”

“And This”

_* **Slap** * _

“is”

_* **Slap** * _

“your”

_* **Slap** * _

“punishment."

_* **Slap** * _

She could feel the pillow soak her tears. Her hips burned red with pain and her knees felt weak. 

He used to punish her like this often when she misbehaved as a kid. But this... She never imagined something associated with her innocent childhood to turn out into such a sexual act!

“you...ugh..” Madara gasped as her pussy milked him. He could feel her clamp tighter around him when he slapped her. 

He chuckled at how amazing this felt. The truth is, he had no intention of punishing her like this. But the way her hips Jiggled as he banged into her, he felt a strong urge to slap that.. Plump Flesh. Only after his hand landed on her butt with a smack, he realized what he had done. But her response.. Or more precisely, the way her lower mouth clamped down on him, he was tempted to do it again... And again, till her flesh glowed red.

“It seems like your pussy loves this” he smirked, his voice huskier than ever.

He felt intoxicated. Drunk on her charms. He never knew sex could feel this good. The fact that he wasn’t able to control himself...the way he gave in to his instincts felt so freeing, so good...

No more conflict, guilt, or disgust. This was pure pleasure.

\-----------

He plunged himself a few more times inside her before finally pulling himself out. He looked down at her tired form, contemplating something while his wild eyes had unsatisfied thirst lingering in them.

He clenched his teeth in the struggle against the desire to put his length back in and ravage her endlessly.

Gathering his senses, he decided to stop. He looked at her while combing her hair with his hand.

_So fragile..._

A feeling of relief washed over him. He felt glad that he didn’t crush her while he was so invested in his desire to devour her.

He lifted himself slightly to look over her... just her eyes, her beautiful grey orbs that were half-lidded with exhaustion.

“I love you...Yuki."

Without uttering another word, he moved a messy lock of hair out of her face.

Yuki looked at him.....

Unique red eyes stared back at her, the black tomoe’s spinning languidly.

She felt darkness engulf her. 

.

.

.

“Yuki.” He called out but received no response.

“Rest well.” He murmured in her ears.

-x-


	27. Awakening.

**Yuki’s pov**

_Pain..._

_It’s so painful..._

Her eyes flashed open. The wooden ceiling above her felt strangely more clear. Her vision felt new...like the world was more clearly visible.

She looked at the window and realized there was still some time before the break of dawn.

She winced, feeling the sensation of pain consume her once more. Her body felt so sore and exhausted.

_What..happened?_

Ruffling the sheets, she slowly turned to her side and her breathing stopped for a moment at the sight in front of her.

Her brother lay there... sleeping ...naked.

Then she looked at her body...

_Naked?_

Both of them as bare as the day they were born.

She gasped and to her horror- he wakes up.

“You are up, hm?” He asks..his deep voice hoarse from just waking up and eyes still closed.

She just stares at him wide-eyed..her mind trying to register her thoughts that were gushing in like a hurricane!

He pulled her arm, making her fall onto his chest. She tried to get up, but he circled his arm around her “Stay still”.

Although his warm body was giving her respite from the cold, her chest felt like it would explode any moment. She wondered if he could hear her heartbeat through her chest, pressed against his...

Then it hit her. Her bare breasts were pressed against his hard chest...

Realization dawned on her as the memories of their passionate union flashed before her eyes...

_**NO!** what have I done?_

She wriggled her way out of his arm and pulled the sheet up to cover her nakedness. The moment she sat up - straightening her back, he caught hold of her wrist.

Yuki didn’t move or resist. She just sat there, beside him.....blankly looking down at him as she clutched onto the sheets.

Under heavy lids, dark onyx orbs looked at her. Soon his eyes widened slightly with a glint of surprise. She wondered if he’s surprised about the same thing she is...

Does he regret it now.. as she does?

He sat up on the bed and caressed her face, a smile forming in his face as he whispers

“It’s beautiful”

She just stares at him...

His eyes reflected her face, adorned with red eyes.

_Sharingan?_

_x_

She stared at the reflection in the mirror. Her lips were slightly swollen while her milky skin was marred with bluish bruises and lovebites... Reminding her once again how rough their sex was. 

Her neck, Collarbone, Breasts, Stomach... Even her thighs were marked by his lips.

_It will be hard to hide these..._

She activated her Sharingan. She found it difficult to control. It would appear when she couldn’t control her emotions and the back of her mind would hurt.

All these years she kept wondering why she couldn’t activate it... Now she learned why.

_It needs powerful emotions.. to get activated._

Not that she didn’t already know that. Being an Uchiha, she knew it needed strong emotions. Nanako Uchiha, a close friend of Izuna, had once told her about this. But she didn’t know _how_ strong of emotions could awaken it!

Her Sharingan only had one tomoe...and to obtain this... She had to go through _that_...

For the first time, Yuki wondered how much pain her father and brothers must have gone through to activate Mangekyō Sharingan...

"........."

She couldn’t pinpoint what exactly was she feeling. Is it guilt? Disgust? Hatred? Regret? Betrayal? Sadness? Lust? It was a mix of all. And it suffocated her. 

She wanted to hate him. Hate him for what he did to her... And the things he made her do. But she couldn’t.

_Why?_

_._

_._

_._

_Because...I agreed to it._

Tears streamed down her face.

She accepted him. She was weak and pathetic, so she had to accept him. She was just a ‘Princess’ with little influence or power within this clan. A political tool for her father and a doll for her brothers.

_-x-_

“What’s up with that grumpy face?”

Yuki looked up at the source of the voice. 

Izuna smiled at her, but she just stared back with a blank expression on her face.

“Yuki?” he repeated, wondering why she felt so distant.

“Ah... Nii san. What brings you here?” she mumbled nonchalantly.

He sat down beside her. They were sitting at the front of her compound. Silence prevailed with only the occasional sounds of the wind-chime and rustling leaves bathed in the afternoon sunlight.

\-------------

“What did Aniki say?” he finally questioned.

“........”

Yuki didn’t reply. She didn’t know how to respond. How could she tell him she slept with Madara... that the brother he respects and loves so much, the man he looks up to... Slept with her-his sister? _Their_ sister.

 **Izuna’s** **pov**

Hearing no reply, Izuna assumed she must have been shocked by Madara’s anger. It must have been the first time he seriously scolded her, which was expected since he’s selected as the next clan head. 

Last night, Tajima discussed with Izuna the decision finalized by the elders.They chose Madara as their new leader. And Izuna felt happy and proud that finally his brother would be acknowledged for all these years of hard work and suffering. He also came to know of the demise of Senju Butsuma and Senju clan’s new leader Hashirama- Aniki’s rival, selecting Senju Tobirama as his second in command.

 _Tobirama_...

To say he hated Tobirama would be an understatement. He despised him with every fiber of his being. 

He’s a genius. There’s no doubt to that. But he’s also the cruelest and unlikable person he has ever met. He plans everything with his shrewd mind, taking pleasure in experimenting with people, and will do anything ... _Anything_ to achieve what he wants, even if it means killing comrades.

_He Doesn’t sound any different from us..._

Maybe that’s why he hated him. That he’s so similar, yet so different from them. That he’s a Senju who killed his brother.. Taka Uchiha.

His eyes darkened at the memory of his brother’s crippled body.

He looked at Yuki. He was thankful that she wasn’t forced into battlefields... That she’s here, beside him, alive and breathing. 

He never admitted it, but always knew that he has a soft spot for Yuki. She’s so gentle, loving, and kind...like their late mother.

She had a unique innocence to her. Pure, without malice and greed. A total contrast to the people he normally interacted with. To him, she’s like an escape from this nasty, cruel reality. And he wanted to protect this girl as long as he could. 

He wanted to protect that innocence.

-x-

Yuki flinched when Izuna placed his hand on hers. It was his gesture to soothe her, to calm her, or to tell her she’s safe whenever she felt tense. That’s how it’s always been.

But now, she felt scared.

What if it’s only her... who feels that it’s his gesture to show he cares for her? How can she be sure that there’s no underlying desire or sinful feeling behind it?

What if he’s also like Madara nii?

_No..._

She quickly withdrew her hand.

Izuna looked at her, surprised. She was behaving quite weirdly today, almost as if... She’s afraid of him.

_Why?_

“Yuki... What’s wrong?”

She looked away. She didn’t have any strength to come up with new lies.

There was a slight ache in her womb that kept reminding her of the shameful acts that she wanted to forget.

“Nothing,” she mumbled, feeling the dull pain in the back of her skull again. But to her surprise, he cupped her face to move it towards him. His eyes widened in surprise 

“Yuki! You have awakened Sharingan?”

-x-


	28. Dreams Part1

**Hashirama’s** **pov**

**-Flashback-**

****

“Hey, Hashirama... We’re Shinobi. We never know when we are going to die.” The ravenette picked up a stone, his face held a new fold of determination today “But if there was a way where neither side had to die, if both revealed their insides and hid nothing from each other, poured each other’s drinks and drank together like brothers... Then maybe... Maybe... Peace could be attained...” he resumed, his face turning to look at him. 

Hashirama stared at him... In awe. Finally, there was someone who felt like him. Someone who shared this insane dream of his. Someone who felt just as hesitant and lost as him. 

“But that’s impossible..."

_Impossible?_

“Why?.. Why is that impossible?”

“Because one can’t look deep into another’s insides. In reality, they could be mad as hell,” Madara replied.

“Is it really not possible, to trust others. To achieve peace? Is there no other way?” Hashirama didn’t want to believe that there was no other way than war. 

There must be a way.

“I don’t know. But every time I come here... I pray for some way to make it happen.” Madara replied as he threw the stone he had in his hand. 

This time it reached the other side.

“See! you are not the only one now. I have finally reached the other side.” rejoiced the ravenette. 

. 

. 

_If there’s no way... Then I will make a way._

Hashirama clenched his fist _I... Will make it happen._

- **Flashback ends-**

-x-

“What about a captive?”

“That will be difficult. We need to capture someone of high enough significance for them to even consider a negotiation”

“It won’t work. We have tried it before too.”

“We will plan an ambush. This time, we could ask the Uzumaki’s to aid us.”

“ **No**.” A deep voice responded, drawing everyone’s attention.

“What do you mean, Hashirama? This is the best time to create a dispute between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. We must carry this out before they form the alliance pact!”

“I agree. Their alliance will be very troublesome for us. We must stop it before it’s too late.”

“Who they decide to ally with, isn’t something we need to interfere,” Hashirama responded.

“What? Have you lost your mind? Why shouldn’t we interfere? It is **us** that will battle them!” Kanjin shouted.

“When we allied with the Uzumaki’s, the Uchiha’s didn’t interfere or attack us. Did they?” Hashirama asked the elders.

_-Silence-_

Hearing no response, he continued, “We will not attack them."

. 

.

“Your father... Butsuma wouldn’t stop. He would’ve continued.” Kanjin sneered. His thick eyebrows pushing closely together, his old face paused in a permanent frown.

The meeting currently discussed plans for an ambush attack on the Uchiha estate. The elders were wary about the new alliance between the Uchiha’s and Hyuuga’s. It’s been three days since the former clan head, Butsuma Senju, died. It didn’t come as a surprise to anyone since he was fatally wounded. It was a miracle that he survived for an entire month with that wound and his progressive disease, combined with his old age - all thanks to Hashirama’s healing techniques. But even that couldn’t save Butsuma. Hashirama had expected to feel sad and emotional... But strangely, he felt little sadness at his father’s demise. 

He didn’t love his father. To some extent, he even blamed that man for his siblings’ death. 

_That man... Was blinded by his ego._

No matter how much Hashirama tried to convince him to stop this madness and seek peace, it all went in vain. He realized Butsuma Senju did not want peace. He wanted war and death.

“I’m not my father. **I’m me.** Hashirama Senju. I believe it’s established the moment I became the clan leader.” he paused for a moment, then continued, “I don’t intend to carry out the bloodshed my ancestors did." The air between Hashirama and Kanjin thickened. The rest of the Senju elders watched silently.

-x-

**Tobirama’s** **POV**

****

Tobirama knew they were testing Hashirama. Kanjin Senju was a high ranking Senju elder with a strong strategical mind. So dealing with him was a challenge in itself.

He leaned forward. His eyes glaring at Kanjin seated across the table.

The old man viciously glared back at him.

“What’s your suggestion, Hashirama?” Tabaki Senju questioned.

“Truce. We can form a peace treaty with them.”

“I don’t agree with this.” Kanjin spat, now fully irritated.

“Then what should we do,?” Hashirama asked calmly. He knew what Kanjin would suggest. Maybe the hatred he displays before other elders might work in Hashirama’s favor. It would be such an irony for the Senju’s who call themselves ‘The clan of love’.

“Continue. If we want peace, then all Uchiha’s must die.” Kanjin glared at him.

“At what cost?” Tobirama finally interfered.

“We must eliminate our enemy before they eliminate us."

“How many more of our men need to die? Or does their death even matter to you all?” Tobirama asked back in his bitter tone. Just a month ago they had planned an ambush which resulted in the death of 12 young Senju men, a few of them with wives and children.

“That’s a sacrifice that must be made. They’ll die for a greater good.” Kanjin shot back.

“A greater good? ...what a joke! Can’t you see how stupid all of this is?"

“Stupid? How dare you insult the sacrifices of our men! Have you no pride, Tobirama?”

“If not old age, then this so-called ‘pride’ definitely has blinded you all” Tobirama spat.

“Tobirama,” Hashirama warned, but his eyes were fixed on Kanjin.

Paying no heed to Hashirama’s warning, Tobirama continued, “I guess, how many men we lose matter not to you?”

“My Sons, brothers, my father- everyone died in the battles against the Uchiha’s. So don’t you _dare_ lecture me.” Kanjin retorted, slamming his fist against the table.

“You elders are all the same” Tobirama snickered. “So that’s your logic? It’s alright to kill more of our men because they will die for the greater good? Have you never wondered even after so much bloodshed why this ‘greater good’ was never achieved? Even after all these years?"

“That’s enough. Both of you calm down.” Hashirama sighed.

“You both were candidates for the next clan leader, but we chose Hashirama over you. Ever wondered why so?” Kanjin asked mockingly.

“HA. Seems like you’re getting more senile as you age.” Tobirama retorted. He knew this man was trying to make trouble between him and Hashirama. To create distrust between brothers.

“QUIET." Hashirama’s voice boomed out. The entire room was visibly shaking. Even the floor underneath cracked a bit. Everyone in the room held their breath.

.

.

.

Clenching his teeth, Tobirama replied, “I’m done, Aniki. I apologize."

Kanjin was stiff in his chair. He was annoyed beyond measures that a young man dared to mock him in front of everyone. “Done.”

Hashirama’s eyes relaxed. He nodded “I’m glad to hear that! HAHAHA.” He exploded into his booming laughter.

“Alright,” He announced, rising “Meeting is done for now.”

\---------------

Tobirama leaned back in his chair. The Senju elders bowed and made their way out, several of them eyeing Tobirama with raised eyebrows, as if not approving of his actions today.

_Like I give a damn!_ He internally mumbled.

His outburst today wasn’t like him. Usually, in most meetings, he listened and acted with proper respect in front of the elders. But that was mostly because the leader back then was his father - Butsuma Senju.

But today he lost control.

Tobirama didn’t exactly love his father but respected him enough as a Shinobi. It would be a lie if he said his death did not affect him. Hashirama didn’t get along with their father mostly because of their clashing beliefs. But his Aniki never noticed what he noticed about father..or maybe he noticed but decided to ignore it. 

Butsuma was egoistic. And his ego made it easy for the elders to control him. His father was the elders’ puppet, and there wasn’t much he could do to stop it. 

But this time... He will not let them control his brother too.

“Tobirama...”

Tobirama glanced up at his brother, who was leaning in his chair “What?”

“Your argument with Kanjin was very unlike-.”

“So?.” He cut him off.

“Thank you” Hashirama smiled.

Tobirama just shrugged his shoulders.

He felt exhausted. His latest mission had taken a toll on him, it lasted several nights with no rest. He could feel his attention span waning. He wondered if this was the reason behind his sudden outbursts at the elders.

_Nah! It’s because they are annoying._

“I have something to tell you.” Hashirama voiced.

Tobirama shifted in his chair. “what is it?” what he wanted the most at that moment was his warm bed. He closed his eyes and exhaled.

.

.

.

“I’m going to see Madara.”

His eyes quickly snapped open “What?"

-x-


	29. Dreams Part 2

**Tobirama’s** **POV**

“I’m going to see Madara.”

Tobirama’s eyes quickly snapped opened, his eyebrow twitching. “what?”

“I’m going t-.”

“Stop.”

“Then wh-.”

“Aniki.” Tobirama groaned. _Kami! Not again!_ He felt tired and exhausted before, now he felt tired, exhausted, annoyed, and angry. His brother had a special talent of agitating him, never letting him be in peace for once. He was sure Hashirama would be the death of him. “Just why?” Of all the people, his brother decided to meet with one of the most insane Uchiha- Madara.

“I felt like you wouldn’t agree but please listen-"

“No." He scowled.

“But I already sent Madara the messag-"

“Have you lost your mind, Aniki! He will plan an ambush!"

“Madara wouldn’t do that.”

“Hashirama! Haven’t I told you not to make these decisions on your own!? You know how much they hate us! Do I need to remind you how many times Tajima rejected your truce request!” Tobirama yelled, slamming his hands against the table.

“That’s Tajima. Now Madara is the new leader.”

“Aniki! That’s exactly why you can’t do this! He’ll definitely plan an ambush! "

Hashirama relaxed his shoulders “I know Madara...he won’t do that.”

“why..?” Tobirama sighed, realizing there’s no point in arguing with him anymore.

“Peace. Tobirama... We can’t do this without him. It’s a dream we both shared, and it’s incomplete if he’s not in it”

. 

.

“You... Are just as insane as him”. Tobirama mumbled. His brother was stubborn. Now, no matter what he says, he wouldn’t listen.

Hashirama just smiled.

“Let me accompany you, Aniki”

“Tobi. No..” 

“I’m not asking.“ He glared at him.

Hashirama’s shoulders dropped as a dark aura surrounded him 

“Fine..... .”

“When is it?”

“10 Days from now.” Hashirama sighed.

-x-

Tobirama crawled onto his bed, waiting for his long-awaited slumber to consume him. But to his dismay, sleep didn’t come by, instead, all his memories did.

Ever since he can remember, he has watched over his brother. Even though Hashirama is older and stronger than him, he’s the smarter one. He’s the one who thinks before acting, the one who makes rational decisions. Hashirama needs him to help him make proper decisions that will help him reach his dream. 

_Their_ dream.

He still remembered the fear of his first battle, the way his hands shook, how the smell of blood, and the sight of mutilated corpses made him sick. One mistake and he would become one of the many corpses on the battlefield. It would take just one-second worth of mistake... One second, to become one of the many children who never returned and would be forgotten.

Hashirama saved him that day but got severely injured while doing so. Being a 10-year-old at the time, he’d already been through his fair share of battles. Since he was the oldest of them, he had nobody to lessen the burden on his shoulders.

Tobirama decides that day that he’s going to become stronger and smarter. He decided that he’ll be there for Hashirama, always watching his back. He wanted to become someone Hashirama could depend on.

**\---**

When Kawarama died, Tobirama(10 years old) forced himself to remain calm, but Hashirama (13 years old) lost it. He lashed out at their father, only to end up getting beaten. Tobirama knew that was the moment the relationship between his Aniki and father started to change for worse.

Then a month later, Itama died.

Now it was just his brother and him. Hashirama became quiet. He no longer laughed like before. It hurt him to see his brother change...

Soon Hashirama started to disappear for long hours. Even though he felt lonely, he understood his brother needed some time alone to grieve. So, a lonely Tobirama started wandering around the forest too. Alone. He knew it was dangerous, but he was confident of his sensory skills. He first thought of moving towards the Naka river then changed his mind and moved towards the hilly region far north of the forest. There he came across a small patch of land with beautiful flowers and herbs. He just rested there, trying to shift his mind from the memories of his deceased brothers.

It worked. This place made him calm.

The next day, Hashirama disappeared again, breaking his promise of practicing with Tobirama. 

With a heavy heart, he went back to his secret spot. He was annoyed at Hashirama for breaking his promise the 6th time in a month. He felt so lonely...

For the first time, he missed his mother. She was a cold woman and didn’t show even an ounce of motherly love to any of her children...

_Even though she was cold, at least she was around..._

He closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind. After a while, he heard a sound- of faint footsteps. He opened his eyes and looked down from the tree branch he was resting in. A little girl of around 6-7 years of age sat there, a straw basket in her hand. She was collecting herbs.

He knew she couldn’t sense him. After all, he was that good at hiding his chakra. He just stared at her lazily, to keep his mind off of the terrible memories of death and war. And it was effective. It’s not that he found her any more interesting than the scenery around. She was just a normal girl, moving around and doing her thing. Occasionally, she would fix the black mask on her face. He found it amusing how she wore an expensive material but still wore a mask to hide her face. As if that would help.

_Stupid._

_She doesn’t seem like a Kunoichi. Maybe a daughter of some rich merchant?_

_Why would she be collecting herbs then?_

_Hmm, maybe as a hobby._

After two days of watching her, he started a mind game. He would guess which herb she would pluck next. Mostly he got it right. She was awfully predictable.

The next day when he prepared for his practice, he realized his brother deserted him. Again. That was it. He decided to tail Hashirama. His brother didn’t notice, and he was proud of his sensory skills. He watched from a safe distance as Hashirama met the other boy.

When Hashirama arrived back home, he suspected nothing. Tobirama had to admit, Aniki’s mood certainly improved as he was smiling a lot again. But he hardly practiced with him anymore. Even though he didn’t like this, he kept quiet about it. Because at-least his brother seemed happy.

_But... who is that boy?_

\----

The other boy turned out to be an Uchiha!

Uchiha Madara.

That bastard Uchiha had been deceiving his brother all along!

**\----**

Hashirama cried, glaring at the ground as tears rolled down his eyes, fist clutched into a tight ball. Tobirama didn’t understand why his brother was sad! He should’ve been happy! Happy that they found the Uchiha deceiving him! But he looked so hurt. 

The next day, Tobirama visited his secret spot to calm his mind. He waited for the little girl to arrive, to distract him from his thoughts by her stupid & predictable hobby.

But the girl never appeared.

A sense of loneliness remained with him in the upcoming years. But he never had time to give them much thought since he spent all his spare time studying, inventing Jutsus, and practicing them as much as he could. 

\----

Images of the girl they met a few days ago flashed by his mind.

 _Kami... She’s beautiful._ This was the first time in so many years that Tobirama found a girl this attractive. He couldn’t point out why exactly he was so attracted to her.

_Is it because of her beauty?_

That wasn’t entirely true. She’s beautiful... there’s no doubt about that. Which is why he couldn’t blame Aniki for blushing like an idiot at her. But Tobirama wasn’t interested in just looks.

_Maybe it’s her attitude?_

He had to admit. She was brave. In the face of danger, she didn’t cower in fear or beg for her life. She fought. That display of courage had got her his attention. She was fierce, yet so calm.

_Like a cat._

He had noticed her posture and the way she carried herself; he was sure she had learned etiquette, which meant she couldn’t be a commoner. Even though she ignored him most of the time, he knew she had no arrogance. Which made him even more curious about her.

_She isn’t cold, yet she feels so… detached._

It was as if something molded her to be that way.

.

.

.

Memories of her lingered in his mind. His eyes had briefly lingered on her figure that peeked through her torn clothes. He shouldn’t have looked so intently at her that time... He regretted it so much now that the memory of her body aroused him.

She was his type. He strangely knew it but didn’t want to admit it. 

. 

.

_I wonder..._ _How would it feel to bed her.?_

Tobirama let out a tired sigh He understood now why the elders were pestering him to find a woman.

_._

_._

_Will I meet her again?_

He felt his mind losing focus and darkness engulf him as he fell into a deep slumber.

\---x---

**Character’s age**

Senju Tobirama (in flashback) - 10 years old

Uchiha Yuki (in flashback)- 7 years old.

(Current) Senju Tobirama: 20 years old

(Current) Uchiha Yuki: 17 years old


	30. The secret meeting.

“This is madness!” Izuna muttered, voicing his displeasure frequently, which only annoyed Madara.

Yuki looked at her brothers, still finding it hard to comprehend why she was here. In the middle of the forest. With them.

“ANIKI! I STILL DON’T GET IT!! WHY IN THE WORLD IS YUKI HERE?” Izuna shouted. He was angry. Now that Madara knew of how he hadn’t informed him about Yuki’s secret outings, he couldn’t deny his order... Which is why he agreed with this stupid meeting. But dragging Yuki into this was beyond what he had predicted.

Madara looked at Yuki while she just avoided his eyes. Even though she has already slept with him, she still found it hard to come to terms with her jumbled feelings.

“Soon, you will see,” Madara mumbled, eyes still fixed on her.

It’s been two weeks since Madara became the Leader of the Uchiha clan. Now that he was the leader, he didn’t have to report his every single action to Tajima or the elders. The same day he succeeded as the leader on his birthday, he received a truce letter from Hashirama. Though he didn’t believe in Hashirama’s phony dreams, he still gave it a shot since he had some motives behind this. One of them involved controlling the elders. So he requested a secret meeting with Hashirama. 

It took a while to make Izuna agree to this. He didn’t agree to this at all, and in the end, Madara questioned him about his incompetence in reporting Yuki’s outing to the Riverside. That finally got him to agree. He had different plans for Yuki though, he wanted to ‘enlighten’ her with some bitter truth. 

. 

. 

.

After a few minutes of waiting, she felt someone approach them. Yuki looked at her brothers who were both looking in a certain direction, their Sharingan activated in alert. Suddenly Izuna stepped in front of her, his back turned towards her.

“That’s a surprise. No ambush?” A sleek voice was heard, which Yuki instantly recognized. 

_The white head!_

Her heart started to beat frantically. She felt like she was about to realize something she didn’t want to. She stopped thinking.

“Long time no see......Madara.” A deep voice boomed in her ears. Izuna’s body slightly shifted to the side, giving her the view in front of her.

“Long time no see, Hashirama _Senju,"_ Madara replied, his tone changing at the last word. As if asserting the word for her to hear more clearly.

She stared at the man ....at Hashi...the man she considered as a friend...and gave her heart to _No...It’s Hashirama… Senju..._

“Who’s that behind you?” Tobirama called out, glancing at Izuna.

“Shut up, Tobirama!” Izuna growled. For the first time, Yuki noticed such fierce hatred in Izuna. She knew Izuna only held this much hate for one man...

 _Senju Tobirama_.....

The Senju who killed her brother, her sweet innocent brother, Taka...

_They...they killed my brother!_

“Izuna,” Madara warned. He didn’t come here to fight. “Move away from her”.

“Aniki!” Izuna glared at Madara.

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” Madara warned.

After some moments of hesitation, Izuna moved aside.

Yuki didn’t move or look up, her gaze was fixed on the ground. Her eyes and mind were burning.

“Yuki. Why don’t you greet them?”

.

.

“Yuki?” Hashirama mumbled in confusion as he looked at her. _Don’t tell me..._ Hashirama’s eyes widened when she looked up at him.

“Greetings. **Senju’s.** "

\--x--

_She’s ...an Uchiha?_

Hashirama stared at the girl in front of him....but he couldn’t find the beautiful grey eyes of hers, instead they were red. Blood red.

-x-

Tobirama just glared at her. The girl they met by the riverside was her. He felt annoyed. Not just because she’s an Uchiha. But also at the fact that he found an Uchiha female attractive!

 _Bloody Uchiha’s!_

The more she stared at them with her demonic eyes, the more Tobirama felt like digging her eyes out.

\-------

Madara smirked “Hashirama, I believe you didn’t just come here to stare at my sister.”

“No..I..” Hashirama trailed off. _Kami.. sure likes to play tricks on me._ His first meeting at the riverside was with Uchiha Madara, while his second meeting turned out to be with his sister.

Tobirama clenched his teeth. As if being an Uchiha wasn’t bad enough, this girl that his Aniki saved turned out to be that crazy Uchiha’s sister. _But why would they bring her here?_ He couldn’t understand why Madara would risk bringing her along when she isn’t even strong like them? She seemed to have no purpose other than to stand there and glare at him or Hashirama. For a fleeting second, he doubted if this meeting had some hidden intention?

_This doesn’t make sense._

_But then again, when did these people ever made sense?_ He thought, repressing as much of his snark as he could.

“Here. The document of agreement terms and plans for a truce.” Tobirama threw the scroll, putting an end to the drama.

Izuna grabbed the scroll.

Madara turned around “Hn. I can’t ensure you of the silly ‘peace’ that you dream of Hashirama. But I will look into the truce terms.” Madara replied before taking off.

Hashirama felt a little warm inside. But he still couldn’t smile. There was a guilty feeling eating him from inside.

\--x--

Almost ten minutes of them traveling back towards the direction of their Uchiha estate, Izuna spoke “Aniki, I don’t trust them. “ 

“I know” Madara replied, frowning slightly as he felt a presence.

“Izuna. Guard up.”

“wh-"

Izuna’s words were cut off when a strange energy sphere landed right in front of him that he barely dodged. 

“Look out!” Izuna alerted Madara and Yuki.

-x-

**Madara’s pov**

Madara instantly took a defensive stance, scanning the area.

“There are around 14... No, around 20 men scattered in all directions,” Madara called out. From their chakra signature, he could tell most were water type, with a few being wind and fire.

_They aren’t even hiding their chakras._

Either they were quite confident and strong or they were plain stupid and underestimating the Uchiha’s.

“Yuki. Run.” Madara ordered. It was better if not to get her involved in this because he knew she won’t last. He was sure the battle would be quite fierce. They could still facilitate her escape by keeping them engaged. He planned on first capturing the sensory ones in a Genjutsu. 

“Izuna. Get ready to dance.”

“Hai.” 

-x-


	31. Ambush

-x-

A group of men were in the middle of the forest, relentlessly unleashing powerful jutsus at each other. The once thick trees of the area were all slashed and burned, rendering the air thick with smoke. The air was foul enough to choke normal people to death.

Weapons flew through the air, piercing through those who were not careful enough. Madara powerfully flung his scythe at one of the Shinobi, slicing his abdomen open, at the same time pierced his sword through the neck of another Shinobi.

The dying man performed one last jutsu, shaping the wind around into thousand blades, directing them towards the Uchiha brothers.

Enormous trees sprouted from the ground, shielding the brothers from the assault.

“What are you doing here?” Madara shouted.

“Just helping”

“We don’t need your help, Senju!” Izuna glared at him.

Hashirama ignored them, his eyes scanning the area for someone. “Where’s Yuki?”

Izuna narrowed his eyes at the Senju leader _Why is_ ** _he_** _worried about our sister?_

“It doesn’t concern you.” Izuna sneered while dodging a rock boulder that was about to fall on him.

There was more than one reason for Hashirama to travel all the way back to Madara. He knew the Uchiha’s didn't plan this attack, and he wanted them to know that the Senju’s didn’t plan this either...not him anyway. He had his doubts about someone either from his own clan or from the alliance betraying them. He wanted to make sure that it will not affect the recent exchange of peace terms.

The other reason was...Yuki. He was worried about her.

He knew that Madara and Izuna would definitely protect her.... even so, he couldn’t help but worry when he heard tremendous explosions and saw the scale of damage from so far away. He knew there were too many of these shinobi’s attacking them at once.

—x—

**Yuki’s pov**

“Where do you think you are going?” the burly man yelled out, aiming a huge water blast attack at her.

She dodged the attack, surprised at how powerful the attack was to take down several trees in one blow.

_He’s powerful!_

This was the third shinobi she encountered while running. The first one was dealt with by Madara’s clone, so she could escape unharmed. The second one was a young sensory type. Though it took a toll on her chakra, she somehow defeated him using her Sharingan.

_I should have packed more supplies._

She had only packed the chakra blocking and unblocking needles and some poisons.

She regretted not packing the chakra enhancing ones.

“Kage bunshin no jutsu” Yuki quickly performed the seals.

She had made several clones already to fool the shinobis on the lookout for her. This was her 8th clone. Her chakra was depleting alarmingly, and she knew she had to kill him before she runs out of chakra. 

For the first time, she regretted not further improving her chakra reserves when she had the time. 

She never felt insecure before as her chakra reserves were good enough, but to deal with such powerful shinobis all alone, she knew she needed to be as strong as her brothers. Which she was not.

The man attacked her from above, posing his sword at her head. She quickly blocked it with her sword. And with one hand performed seals for lightning jutsu, then aimed it at his stomach. The man quickly jumped back on the wet ground only to get electrocuted. 

Even that didn’t cause enough damage to him. On the contrary, he had attached a bomb seal onto her back before jumping back.

“Heh stupid girl”

The seal blasted, revealing a shadow clone instead.

“What?” he scanned the area but staggered when suddenly a hand grabs him from beneath the ground.

_She’s underground??_

Yuki quickly pierced her sword up through his feet, impaling his right leg with her sword. The man let out an agonizing scream before breaking her sword and jumping back, limping as he did so.

The enraged man blew another powerful water blow at her, which she didn’t have enough time to dodge.

Yuki quickly performed her fireball jutsu. Their attacks collided, and she knew the man couldn’t see properly as the entire area was covered in thick smoke and steam. And Yuki had her Sharingan to her benefit.

The man scanned the area but could not see clearly. The next moment he felt sharp metal pierce his neck from behind. 

While falling, he saw her red eyes staring down at him.

\--x--

Madara sliced through the back of the last standing shinobi. The entire region smelled of burnt flesh and blood- dead bodies scattered all around.

He felt the Senju’s hadn't perpetrated the attack. These shinobi were from some other land.

But he was still annoyed at Hashirama.

Because he came back to check up on Yuki.

_Does he intend not to give up on her? Even though he now knows that she’s my sister? An Uchiha!_

Madara knew Hashirama already has a fiancée, Ashina Uzumaki’s niece.

_This Bastard! He already has a woman entitled to him! What does he want from Yuki now?_

“Hashirama. Why do you ask about her?”

“Huh?”

“My sister.” Madara clarified.

“That...I was just worried.” Hashirama replied nervously.

“You only met her once and you are already worried for her, huh?” Madara narrowed his eyes.

“That’s because she’s your sibling. You are my friend Mada-"

“Stay away from her.” Madara glared at him with such hatred that Hashirama was shocked for a moment.

. 

.

“Aniki, what do we do with this one?” Izuna threw a man on the ground. He had a gashing wound on his back but was still alive.

“Keep him alive. He will be useful for the interrogation” Madara replied. He decided to take this man back with him to their prison.

“Madara... About the negotiation”

I will let you know." Madara replied, which brought slight relief to Hashirama.

“Thank you.”

The Uchiha turned his back “It’s still too early to thank me Senju. I haven’t made my decision yet.”

 _But at least you considered it. I’m thankful for that,_ Hashirama thought, as a small smile graced his face.

“Farewell.” with that said, the Uchiha’s disappeared.

\--x--

He put his Gunbai down and crouched on the ground for a moment before resuming his running. He had overused his eyes this time, causing him mind-splitting headaches.

“Nii san.. about Yuki” Izuna muttered, distressed.

“What about her?”

“Do you think she made it out safe?”

“.......” Madara frowned. With the amount of opening they provided for her, she should have made it back to the estate by now. But there was an unsettling feeling within him.

He couldn’t sense his clone that he had sent along with Yuki since it disappeared after killing the wind type shinobi who had attacked her.

Ever since Hashirama informed him that these shinobis attacked them too, he kept worrying. 

_They were powerful ones...If any of them attacked her..._

If these shinobis had gone as far as attacking the Senju’s too, this means they were strategically placed within the forest.

_It’s a well-planned ambush!_

He gritted his teeth in anger and frustration.

 _What if she didn’t make it out in time?_ _What if they captured her already?_

For the first time, he regretted his decision of bringing Yuki along. He was so blinded by his jealousy that he had put her safety aside.

.

.

.

"Aniki!"

It took him a second to notice Izuna had stopped running "What?"

"Look at this!" Izuna passed him a small empty bottle. He took the bottle to take a whiff.

.

.

His eyes widened as he realized something _Shit!_

He headed towards the estate as fast as he could.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i need to point this out. I feel Tobirama might have invented Kage Bunshin no Jutsu/clones jutsu after formation of konoha. But i added it here for my plot's sake.  
> And i guess you guys know that using this jutsu depletes the users chakra, i.e it splits evenly among the clones.


	32. Bad luck.

**Yuki’s pov**

Yuki stared at the blade in front of her face.

“you planned this ambush, didn’t you?” asked a cold voice.

She slightly shivered before replying “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Stop lying, Uchiha”

“I’m not."

. 

.

“You want to die this bad?”

Yuki remained silent. There was no way to convince a person so hell-bent on hating her clan. She had almost successfully escaped those ninjas. _Almost_.

But this guy ruined everything.

_Senju Tobirama._

She took several detours, even then she ended up getting attacked by three of them. Madara had sent his clone along, which helped her in defeating the first one. But soon his clone disappeared, maybe because of chakra exhaustion. Just when she resumed her running, she encountered two other shinobi’s. The last one was a powerful water type but careless and overconfident. She managed to defeat him with her newly awakened Sharingan.

She decided to hide in a secluded area for some time to regain her chakra and also to scan the area before resuming her running. Her sword was broken and her supplies were limited, on top of that- fighting two powerful shinobi’s rendered her exhausted. But it was rather foolish of her to let her guard down even for few seconds because soon she found herself on the ground and a blade pointed to her face.

Turns out those ninjas attacked the Senjus too. And of course, like every other time in the past, these Senju’s will blame this ambush on the Uchiha’s only. If she would have known this Senju was nearby, she would’ve rather faced those shinobi than him.

_He’s too good at hiding his Chakra._

Now she was stuck here with him in the middle of the forest. Alone.

-x-

**Tobirama’s pov**

“Let me go, Senju.”

Tobirama glared at her. He and Hashirama had planned on separating ways to mislead those shinobi’s and make them lose track. It worked, but he ended up bumping into the Uchiha female from before. He doubted her clan might have had some hand in this.

_How annoying._

“They attacked us too. My brothers are fighting them as we speak. I don’t know their motive. I thought you Senju’s ambushed us,” she replied.

He knew something wasn’t fitting right, and there was some truth in her words. The way they attacked, their tactics, and even their chakra signatures were unfamiliar to him, making him assume those shinobi didn’t belong to the land of fire. To plan an ambush so perfectly... That means they might follow someone’s orders, someone who wanted to harm both the Uchiha’s and the Senju’s.

 _Who could it be?_ _What would they gain by harming both clans like this?_

Because no matter how he thought about it, the best way to harm both clans was to make them fight each other. Not attack both of them at once. It seemed like a really foolish move. The only reason for those shinobi’s to make such a move equivalent to suicide would be if they wanted to capture someone. 

_Who are they trying to capture?_ _And how did they know of our secret meeting?_

Tobirama realized that someone was spying and leaking information, either from their own clan or from the Uchiha’s side.

“You. Come with me.”

-x-

**Yuki’s pov**

That’s the last thing she wanted to hear. There was no way she would trust this Senju.

“Why should I?” Yuki asked, taking a defensive stance. There was still some time before nightfall. If she somehow escaped from him, then she could reach her estate in time and ask for reinforcement from Izanagi and Nanako. However, Yuki knew she stood no chance against this Senju, especially not now that she was so exhausted ... She had seen him fight before. In all honesty, she feared him. He could easily kill her.

 _But_ _I won’t go down without a fight._

-x-

**Tobirama’s pov**

Tobirama kept glaring at her, debating if he should leave her alone or take her with him. He knew those shinobis were following him, which is why he came to this secluded area which would take a while to be discovered. It wasn’t hard to imagine what they would do to her if they caught her alive. But that wasn’t what puzzled him.

_Why do I care what happens to her?_

He had no idea what or why he was doing what he was doing right now. But He knew the more time they wasted, the more likely it would be that they get discovered.

_I can’t waste more time._

-x-

He caught her wrist and yanked her upon which she flung her free arm towards his neck- at the same time flung one leg to kick him in the side. He caught her arm making the needle fall from her hand and released her wrist to grab her leg before it could land a blow. 

_He’s too fast!!_

She dashed her freed hand to grab a kunai and aim it towards his neck, on which he released her leg and stepped back for a second. 

He smirked. She reacts fast. _But not fast enough._

He would have used ninjutsu but that would make it easier for those shinobis to find them. He decided to take her down with just taijutsu.

His fist missed her face by inches- which she grabbed and pulled down to spin kick him. He ducked the first kick but stumbled back when the next kick land on his stomach real hard.

Without wasting any second, she pumped some chakra onto her leg to land a roundhouse kick on him. He quickly dodged the attacks.

Noticing that her entire weight rested on her lead leg, he swiped her leg to make her lose balance. She almost fell, but quickly shifted her weight mid-air to throw another needle at him. 

He quickly dodged to the side.

Realizing his balance was off as he dodged the needle, before landing, she quickly pushed one hand on the ground to twist her body up and perform a chakra-infused spin hook kick. The kick landed on him- which he blocked with a chakra barrier. The force of it caused the ground to crumble beneath his feet, whereas the surrounding air rippled out.

Tobirama smirked.

 _Impressive._ _But she lacks experience._

The moment she landed back on the ground she prepared to perform a hand seal of lightning jutsu. Before she could even register what happened, her body froze.

_What?_

She fell to the ground, unable to move.

 _I’m paralyzed..._ _When did he..?_

Tobirama had sneakily stabbed the needle that had fallen from her hand into the back of her neck.

Yuki laid numb on the ground. She had planned on injecting the needle into him- it would restrain his movements for few minutes then drain his chakra causing him to faint- which was enough for her to escape.

But her plan backfired. Now she was paralyzed.

\--x--


	33. “Let me go!”

-x-

She had planned on injecting the paralyzing needle into him, it would paralyze him for a few minutes then drain his chakra, which was enough for her to escape.

But her plan backfired. Now she was paralyzed.

He caught hold of her and flung her onto his shoulder.

 _??_

Yuki glared at him in disbelief “you put me down this instant!!” she was thankful at least she could still speak!

. 

. 

. 

He ignored her and started moving.

She didn’t know which was worse: her being paralyzed and left alone in the middle of the forest or being carried away to god-knows-where by this Senju!

_This annoying man!_

His attitude annoyed her to no end!

_I can’t believe he’s Hashi-san’s brother!_

_How arrogant!!_

“PUT ME DOWN!” she almost screamed.

“Shut up.” Tobirama sneered, resisting the urge to throw her down.

 _Does this idiot not realize they can find us!_ But of course, as stubborn and stupid as Uchiha’s usually are...

_Foolish Uchiha’s._

.

.

A few minutes later she started shouting again

“Let me go!"

.

“hey!”

.

“Stop ignoring me! Let me down!”

“LET ME GO!”

“ **Shut up, women.** " He sneered.

“you bloody Senju! Wait till my brothers find out about this!”

“I SAID SHUT UP” He snapped and smacked her butt hard.

_????_

Yuki froze, her eyes wide in disbelief. It’s already been few minutes and the numbing effect of the drug was ebbing away, which is why she could feel the stinging pain of being hit. “H-how dare you...you Senju..” she was at a loss for words. She wanted to hit him so badly, but she could feel her chakra draining and her mind losing focus. The after-effects of the drug started kicking in. Soon she would faint, but that would take around another 15 minutes.

Tobirama smirked. _Finally, she stopped moving_.

He started collecting chakra to perform his new space-time ninjutsu technique. He hadn’t mastered it yet and the technique still needed improvements, but it was still good enough to work if necessary. He had come prepared. He had placed a mark for himself and Hashirama to teleport anytime if this meeting turned out to be an ambush. He had originally thought of using this technique to teleport himself and Hashirama directly to the Senju estate when they realized the presence of those shinobis. But Hashirama kept insisting that he need to head back to where the Uchihas were.

He knew there’s no point talking sense with Hashirama, which is why he didn’t complain.

\------------

Yuki just gritted her teeth and endured the pain in her stomach. He was jumping from tree to tree so fast that the turbulence caused her stomach to hit his shoulder metal plate again and again. On top of it, her brain found it hard to focus on the surroundings making her dizzier. She regretted not prolonging the paralyzing effect of the drug.

_This is so uncomfortable!_

“uh! H-hey” 

He ignored her again.

“I can travel on my own, you know... I have legs. Just put me down, will you? "

.

.

“Hey! Stop ignoring me!” Yuki yelled.

“you want another smack, Uchiha?”

“WHAT?”

“Then shut up,” Tobirama replied.

Yuki felt her blood boil. With whatever strength left in her, she moved her arm.

*Smack*

Tobirama felt a sharp pain hit the back of his skull “YOU-” 

“you want another smack?” Yuki cut him off- her voice stern.

“What?” 

“Then put me down, Senju. "

“No,” he replied, quite annoyed. 

“Why?” she frowned _Does he enjoy carrying me or what?_

“Because you are slow.”

He knew she wouldn’t be able to keep up with his speed. Though he didn’t particularly want to carry her, it was still better than slowing down for her.

“........” Yuki sighed. If he put her down, at least she would have some chance of escaping again. She had one dose of antidote left for this poison, and she’d planned to use it. When she would regain her chakra, she could summon her aid that could carry her back home.

But now, she knew she had no chance “ugh! Arrogant Senju” Yuki muttered under her breath.

He smacked her butt again on which she yelped, “You!! I hate-"

“Shut up,” Tobirama smirked.

.

.

.

It was fun to annoy her. It surprised him that he behaved this way with her. Normally, he would never behave this disrespectfully with any lady...

_But she’s not just any lady. She’s an Uchiha._

It felt good to show them their place. To show them who’s better.

-x-

He stopped and performed some hand seals.

“hey wh-" before she could complete, she felt an enormous surge of chakra rock her to the bone. For a moment she felt like she was in some kind of a weird portal that seemed like a puncture in space. Her breathing stopped and her mind felt like it would explode.

They landed in a room. Before Yuki could adjust her vision, he threw her down on the ground “uu-urgh-"

The sudden fall made her throw up.

.

.

Tobirama glared at her with disgust. 

But he couldn’t blame her. He should have at least warned her to brace herself before teleporting. He or his brother could handle the side effects but her... He had to admit this was some ‘asshole’ move. Not that he regretted anything, though. He was glad at least she didn’t throw up on him.

He made a mental note of the things he needed to improve in his Jutsu.

\--------

Yuki laid down on the floor. Her mind was still vibrating and she could hear a ringing sound. She felt like she could blackout any moment now.

_He... Teleported?_

_What... Kind of jutsu is this?_

.

.

_Wait... Where exactly am I?_

.

.

.

“you... Kidnapped me!” Yuki yelled. Now she was terrified of him.

**Tobirama’s pov**

“well... Kind-of." Tobirama replied while taking off his shirt. He had no need or reason to explain anything to her.

_She will be a prisoner anyway._

He ‘kidnapped’ her in case something went wrong with Hashirama. He knew Madara wouldn’t exactly kill him. But if somehow those Uchiha’s managed to capture his brother by tricking him into something, then he had to keep a backup plan to facilitate Hashirama’s safety.

And What could be better than the ‘princess’ of the Uchiha clan?

With this, he could ensure that his brother was safe and at the same time force Madara to ‘negotiate’ with them.

_Talk about killing two birds with one stone._

-x-


	34. Prison.

Note: This chapter contains a depiction of sexual assault.

-X-

When she opened her eyes, she could only see a dark ceiling above. Soon she realized that they chained her hands to the wall. 

_Huh?_

She looked ahead. There was some light from the burning sticks placed on the walls outside. This place looked like a dungeon prison.

_Prison?_

_Why..._

_Oh no!_

Yuki soon realized that the Senju had imprisoned her.

_That bastard!_

Chains restrained both her arms. It had a kind of chakra restraining cuffs. She cursed her bad luck and at heavens for betraying her.

_Why do I always end up ...so hopeless?_

Sometimes she couldn’t help but feel so useless. She always ends up as a burden to her family...

The words of the elders echoed in her mind.

_‘Don’t burden your brothers with your trivial complaints.’_

_‘Your father has suffered so much. Do you intend to add to his suffering?’_

‘ _You are just a girl. Behave like one_.’

_‘Why don’t you like this proposal? It’s from a prominent clan!! All you have to do is bear children and live comfortably!’_

_‘Be useful for once_.’

Others viewed her as a happy princess- living in leisure, treasured by her clan, and showered with care and comfort that the common suffering mass of this warring era couldn’t achieve. She considered herself lucky for having all these- that most people could only dream of. But she wasn’t proud of it. She never felt proud, since she never achieved them. They gave it to her...Her title, her worth, her beauty, her wealth...All of this never felt like ‘Her’s’.

-x-

A few minutes later, she saw three Senju men walking towards her cell. One looked like in his late 40s and the other boy with blue hair looked like his son around 15, maybe older. Then there was a tall guy with long brown hair tied into a ponytail. He looked stern and around Madara’s age.

“Kento, Daisuke. Here’s the key. Monitor her.” the old man ordered and left. The brown-haired guy took the key. He sat down on a chair and started reading. The younger boy just kept dozing off.

After about an hour or so, Yuki felt like she could no longer ignore her rumbling stomach. She peeked at the elder guy “um... Hey”

He glanced at her “what?”

“I.. I’m hungry” Yuki mumbled, embarrassed.

The guy frowned. After an awkward silence, he got up.

“Hey! She’s awake?" suddenly a voice yelled out, which snapped the younger boy out of his sleep.

Two men walked up to the prison and started chatting “Hey, Kento. Tobirama sama asked for you.” 

Yuki learned that the brown-haired guy’s name is Kento. He stared at the men for few seconds- as if hesitating, then nodded and left after handing them the key.

The boy, which she realized must be Daisuke, kept staring at her like an idiot.

“Hey, Daisuke!! Don’t you have a duty at the main gates?"

“Yes, i-i was told to temporarily keep her guard,” Daisuke replied.

“Well, well.. ain’t she pretty!” the man with dark hair laughed out loud. She had a bad feeling about him. “How about we try her? Whaddya say?”

The men both gazed at Yuki, one of them licking his lips. The other one was blond, taller, and scarier with a scar near his jaw. He frowned and replied, “We are to follow orders, Naka. Keep that in mind.”

“Yes, yes. I know. Won’t break her." The man named Naka mumbled, annoyed.

It horrified her.

“uh... But Naka-san, Daiki- san we.. We were told to guard her, right?” Daisuke spoke nervously.

“Shut up, boy. We were told to make sure she doesn’t escape. Nobody said we can’t enjoy her. Right, Daiki?” Naka asked as he opened the lock.

“We have to check if she has any hidden weapons." Daiki agreed.

They entered inside, Daiki got hold of her legs to restrict her movements “No! Stop! You shoul-" before she could speak more Naka stuffed a cloth into her mouth.

“Shh, now, darling. Let us do our work. If you behave, then we’ll be gentle, ” Naka smirked as he yanked her top off. She had hidden some needles in her top.

“Ha.. Look what we got here,” Naka smirked, playing around with the needles. The other guy Daiki started cutting off her pant with his kunai. She kept struggling, but to no avail. Her eyes fell on Daisuke, pleading for help.... but the boy just stood there, stiff and nervous.

“Hey boy!! What are you standing there for! Come here” Naka called out, throwing the needle box at him to catch. Daisuke looked at Yuki. His breath hitched for a moment as his eyes lingered on her. Her top and pants were already torn apart.. but Yuki kept struggling, anything to stop them from stripping her naked... 

Soon she felt a hand caress her thigh. _No!_

Images of her night with Madara flashed before her eyes “umphhh”

“Naka san... This... This is wrong!” Daisuke finally spoke out, feeling pity as he watched her struggling like a fish out of water.

Naka snickered “Keep talking like that and you will die a virgin. How do you expect me to resist _this_?" He cupped her breast “Seems like you got something hidden here, huh?” his hand yanked her bra up. She always hid some smoke bombs within her bra to use them as a last resort. Never in her life she regretted hiding them there.

Naka licked his lips at the sight in front of him. It’s been so long he had any girl to enjoy. The prisoners were always men, and he was fed up with dealing with angry, annoying men. He desperately wished for some female prisoners to be caught alive so that he could release his pent up frustration. But never in a hundred years he could have imagined such a beautiful girl to end up in the prison here. The moment his eyes landed on her while she was being stealthily carried off to the prison, he decided to have her by any means possible.

He had begged to tag along with Daiki today for this duty. It surprised others, some wondered why would the usually lazy Senju Naka volunteer for such an annoying prison duty.

He snickered. _They didn’t know of this woman prisoner, obviously. Tobirama sama had entrusted only a few men with this information._

-x-

 _Kami, please, please help me!!_ Yuki prayed as she struggled hard to break free. To think that she would end up in a fate worse than death. She didn’t have the mental strength to go through _that_ again. Her eyes and mind burned as she glared at them.

-x-

“Sharingan?” Daisuke yelped out. Naka and Daiki noticed her red eyes and glanced away.

“This bitch is an Uchiha?” Daiki spat, annoyed. Hatred bubbling inside him. He grabbed her torn piece of cloth and covered her eyes.

“An Uchiha bitch, huh? More reasons to fuck her up.” Naka snickered. He put his hand between her thighs, on top of her underwear, rubbing to feel if she had hidden something there too. He couldn’t find anything but didn’t remove his hand from there. This warmth of a woman, to think such a beauty, to be within his reach of touch. He had only dreamed of such girls and he wasn’t sure if he could ever marry- all thanks to the constant battles he had to take part in.

Daiki, on the other hand, was furious. He knew what he was doing was against his shinobi duty, but at the moment nothing mattered to him more than the fact that the thing in front of him was an Uchiha! He’d never considered himself a thirsty man. When he learned he had prison duty today, it annoyed him. Then he noticed the usual lazy Senju Naka offering his help, which was quite weird. The moment his eyes landed on the prisoner they had to deal with, he realized the reason for a guy like Naka to offer ‘help’.

Even though the girl was quite a beauty, Daiki had just decided to do his work and leave her be. But the moment he came to know she’s an Uchiha...He changed his mind. He wanted to break her. Make her **_suffer_**. To get back with those damned Uchiha’s who put him through so much misery by killing his friends and his brothers.

_She will pay for the sins of her clan._

-x-

Daisuke stood there. His mind and heart conflicted. He HATED Uchiha’s.

 _They killed my father. So this..._ _This isn’t wrong. She... Deserves it._

_Because she’s an Uchiha..._

But his heart didn’t agree. 

. 

.

**“What’s going on here?"**

-X-

  
  



	35. “My room.”

-x-

**“What’s going on here?"**

Daisuke looked back while Naka and Daiki’s head snapped up. Kento stood near the entrance with a plate of food. His face crumpled in disgust.

“Ah! Kento san. How about you join-" Naka stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the person standing behind Kento.

“T-Tobirama sama? “

“Five seconds - To get the hell out of my sight,” Tobirama snarled.

“B-but she-she’s an Uchiha!” Naka trembled.

“ **One**.”

“but-"

“ **Two "**

Within seconds, they ran out of the dungeon.

Kento placed the tray down and headed towards Yuki. He felt pity looking at her. She was curled up in a corner and kept trembling like a leaf. While reporting to Tobirama about her being awake, he learned that she’s Uchiha Yuki- daughter of Uchiha Tajima. She wasn’t exactly a Kunoichi but knew some Ninjutsu and was okay in taijutsu.

He covered her with his Haori. Though he didn’t exactly like Uchiha’s, he still felt that resorting to rape her was going too overboard. This young girl was of the same age as his younger sister. To think men would go this far...

Sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder, _How exactly are we better than the Uchiha’s?_

-x-

**Yuki’s POV**

Yuki sat in the room's corner, her head between her knees as she curled up into a ball to warm herself. She took a bath to feel clean and to her surprise, some spare yukata were neatly placed in front of the mirror for her to wear. But with one problem though - they were men’s yukata. Having no choice she wore it but it was too loose for her. She somehow tied and secured it such that it wouldn’t slip off.

She kept shivering. The water was so cold that she felt her bone chill at its contact. She had packed a warming tonic in her supplies bag but was stripped off of her weapons, supplies... As well as her clothes by those hooligans back in the prison.

She shivered when the memories of the incident crossed her mind. Those men...their face...it was so scary. The extent of hatred that she saw in them shocked her. Yuki knew that the world outside of her home was quite an ugly place to live in. There’s a ‘real’ world, outside of the illusion of security that she’d spent most of her life in.

_Hell is real...and it’s here._

\--------------

Currently, she was in Tobirama’s room. He had locked her up in here to ‘protect’ her in case someone decided to kill her. The room was large and clean with LOT’S of books and scrolls. She had tried to touch some items before, but couldn’t. He had placed some kind of seals on everything in the room...even the items of furniture and the bed. 

So she had no choice but to rest on the floor.

_I hate him!_

-x-

**Tobirama’s pov**

When he entered his room, it was around 10 pm. Hashirama still hadn’t returned.

He let out a tired sigh, recalling the incident from before. If he had been even a few minutes late, then god knows how far those bastards would have gone. Even if she was a prisoner and an Uchiha, she’s still the princess of her clan. Tainting her like this would break all hell loose. Any slight chance of a treaty with those Uchiha’s would be lost. Not to mention Hashirama would never forgive him.

He never thought he could feel pity for an Uchiha. Back there in the prison, the girl looked so scared... As if she’s seen a devil.

_Obviously, she’s been living like a ‘princess’ all her life._

He wanted to put her in the guest house with some strong guards, but then changed his mind and decided to keep her in his room till Aniki came back. After what he had witnessed, he couldn’t exactly trust his men to not harm her. Her trembling wouldn’t stop and she wouldn’t move from that spot. In the end, he had to carry her all the way to his room. He had first decided to call some female helpers to help clean and cloth her but then decided not to. It was better if lesser people knew of her being held captive. Those who knew were men he and Hashirama trusted. If more people knew, they would gossip and the word would eventually reach the elders. That would be an entirely different pain in the ass to handle.

He placed his spare yukata and towels for her in case she decides to wash. Then left for the pile of paperwork that awaited him.

Thinking about the incident from before made him feel so disappointed. Naka and Daiki were amongst his trusted men. He was aware of the fact that some of his men were savage and thirsty. That’s something he never judged or even cared to know of since that’s their personal life. But to think they were desperately waiting for a female prisoner so that they could ravage her...That’s disgusting. Even if he wanted to stop this, he knew he couldn’t. Most of the men were young like him and had spent most of their life on battlefields. Death, hatred, and pain were their reality. With their raging hormones and frustration, they would seek any source of pleasure they could find - be it alcohol, bloodlust, or women.

His eyes traveled towards the window, looking at the full moon that showered its light onto the otherwise dark room. He was tired and wanted to rest now. 

A frown marked his face, noticing the girl curled up in the corner of his room again _Does she like the floor this much?_

Then he rememberedthat he had placed seals on pretty much everything in his room. He undid the seal on his furniture, then picked her up and placed her on his bed.

“.......”

He looked at the girl for a moment. She was sleeping so soundly, without a worry in the world that she’s being held captive _Seems like the Uchiha’s spoiled her._

He kept debating if he should sleep on the same bed as her _What if she wakes up and feels uncomfortable sleeping beside a man?_

He remembered her trembling like a leaf back then _Maybe I should..._

. 

.

_No, why should_ **_I_ ** _sleep on the floor?_

_It’s_ ** _my_ ** _bed. She should be grateful I’m being this generous. I_ _f she’s uncomfortable, she can sleep on the floor._

_Hmph!_

He laid down on the bed. He had his back turned to her. After a few minutes of not being able to sleep, he just turned towards her. The more his eyes lingered on her, the more he felt like he shouldn’t be here with her. This proximity felt strange to him since he preferred to sleep alone.

_When will Aniki be back?_

He wanted to lead a search team, but that would spoil everything. Hashirama had made him promise he wouldn’t do that. This entire matter was supposed to be a secret from the elders. Only some trusted men could know about this. Which is why he’s keeping her in his room for now. But he knew people might still know about him keeping a woman in his chamber. 

_If anyone by any chance asks me about her, then what should I say?_ He just hoped his brother would be back before that. To settle this matter.

His eyes landed on her dark, shiny locks. Slowly, his hand reached out to play with few strands of her hair. The more he looked at her, the more he felt she looked nothing like her brothers. Her features matched that of an Uchiha but... She didn’t feel like them at all. 

_Maybe she took after her mother._

She had a strange innocence to her, which confused him since he knew Uchiha’s were anything but innocent. Even though she had the Sharingan, he couldn’t feel the bloodlust, the hatred, the drive for revenge from her. There was something different about her.

\-------------

Just when he was busy wondering about her, the girl shifted to her side, facing him. 

. 

. 

.

_This girl is quite apt in seducing men._

He turned to rest on his back, fixing his eyes on the wooden ceiling above. When she turned towards him, her yukata had opened up to reveal the plunging neckline and her chest. He felt foolish for forgetting it was his yukata. Of course, it will be loose on her.

He wondered again if he should consider the advice of the elders regarding a wife. If he’s finding a female Uchiha this attractive, then it means it’s prime time he does something to control his hormones.

.

.

“ngh..”

His eyes shifted to her face. She was crying in her sleep.

_Nightmare, huh?_

“Stop....do...don’t.....” she mumbled in her sleep.

He let out a sigh. Turns out she’s not that different from his Aniki in this aspect. Both sleep talk. He remembered all the times Hashirama hadn’t let him sleep on missions with his loud snoring and mumbling. Often his snoring was enough for them to get discovered while in hiding.

\-------------

After a few minutes of silence, it looked like she stopped mumbling and Tobirama finally felt his long-awaited sleep kick in.

“NO!”

“What the hell?” He jumped up, glaring at her “Hey! Shut up!” He shouted. It didn’t matter if she wakes up. He needs his sleep.

But the girl had an amazing talent of sleeping like a log.

“.......” He exhaled and fell back onto his bed, trying to sleep.

.

.

“Nii..san....it hurts...ngh”

Tobirama clenched his teeth. Annoyed. Wondering if he should throw her back in the dungeon.

.. _...nii-san? Why is she crying if she’s dreaming of them?_ _Maybe they too beat the hell out of her. That explains the crying._

He smirked, imagining the Uchiha’s beating each other up.

.

.

.

“AHH!” She let out a scream and rolled out of bed

*Thudd*

_Nice._

He sighed. _It’s decided. I will not get any sleep tonight._

He got up to look at her. The girl stayed on the floor, rolled onto her side, and curled into a fetal position “Hey! what’s wrong with you?”

She looked up and her eyes widened in shock “D-don’t T-Touch me!”.

“Okay. I won’t.”

“S-Stay away from me!”

“That I can’t.”

“STAY AWAY!” She screamed.

“......You sure?” He didn’t mind throwing her back in the prison as long as she’s fine with it.

“Get out of my room” She crawled back till her head hit the wall.

“It’s my room” He replied nonchalantly. She looked so scared, he wondered for a moment how bad those guards were to her.

She looked up at him in confusion before realization of her situation dawned on her “............ "

“I don’t mind whether you sleep on the floor or my bed. Just don’t disturb my sleep.” Tobirama sighed.

“What do you want from me Senju?”

“For now. You could keep that mouth shut.” He snapped. He didn’t want to deal with her anymore.

“Why did you kidnap me? For what?" 

“From you-Nothing. From your clan- negotiation.” He put it as simply as he could before he laid back on the bed.

.

.

.

After a few minutes, he felt her climb onto his bed. 

-x-


	36. Lust

-x-

Yuki pretended to sleep while her mind raced, planning all the ways she could slip away from here. But sadly, she didn’t have many options. 

Just when she felt like he’s in deep sleep, she slightly poked his arm.

_No response..._

On getting no response, she quietly moved around him. 

There was a kunai hanging on the wall which was on his side of the bed, close to the corner. She had no choice but to move around him. Oh, how she hoped she didn’t have to go through this. But of course, luck just never seems to be on her side. Just when she was about to grab the kunai, she felt his hand on her belly.

“Move and I will pass this through you,” A cold voice warned her.

Yuki froze. She could sense a cold, sharp object.

Tobirama had felt her poking and her weight slightly shift on the bed, even when he was asleep- thanks to his sharp senses. He immediately infused chakra into an ice blade and feigned to remain asleep just to see what she was about to do. To his surprise, she climbed around on top of him, her knees on either side of his waist. His eyes briefly lingered over her thighs, peeping out through the front slit of her attire. Though there was no body contact, the position itself was provocative.

“Move your hand away.” 

Yuki did as she was told. Maybe she underrated his sensory skills... He’s exceptionally talented. She expected him to let his guard down in his sleep but turns out he’s ever-alert.

He had blocked her chakra points, even those of her eyes, rendering her powerless and unarmed...

_If only I could use chakra..._

She was about to move from this awkward position 

“Don’t move.”

“..........”

Silence prevailed, with the barely audible sounds of their quiet breathing. The room wasn’t completely dark, they could still see each other because of the light from the full moon. For a moment they both locked eyes.

She had planned on slipping out quietly, noticing no guards were securing his room. Once out, she had two plans. First- finding that boy Daisuke who has guard duty near the gates. He had her needles that could unblock her chakra points. She needed them to cross the forest without being too uneasy. The second plan was in case the first one didn’t work out. To just somehow escape. To run, even with blocked chakra points, and pray that she somehow makes it out alive.

But heavens betrayed her. Again.

_Kami-sama must hate me._

Yuki sensed an odd shift in the atmosphere. She was well aware of how her yukata was almost holding onto her shoulders and how exposed her thighs were. She clenched her teeth, regretting the decision of placing her knees as far apart as possible to evade any contact with his body. She had no time to adjust her attire, fearing that might wake him up. But turns out he was already awake. 

. 

. 

.

Despite the ice blade pointed at her stomach, she felt slightly warm...

_Why is the room getting warm?_

Soon she realized it wasn’t the room but the heat his body radiated. 

She stiffened, feeling his other hand sneakily slide over her outer thigh through the front slit of her yukata. His palm that rubbed her skin was cold, and she had a hunch he will harm her. She mentally prepared herself for the imminent shot of pain.

??? 

To her surprise, instead of pain, she felt his hand slide up inside her clothes to grab the side of her waist. Yuki winced, feeling his palm against her skin. This didn’t feel right.

“You like being on top?” He finally asked, his voice held a tone of amusement.

She just looked down at him, confused _What exactly is he planning?_ She knew this Senju wasn’t normal. He was famous for his unpredictable moves.

“…”

Realizing she didn’t get his sexual innuendo, he pulled her down to make her sit on top of his stomach.

She grunted in displeasure and glared at him since his actions were irritating her “What... Do you mean?” She sneered, trying to move. But the tight grip on her waist didn’t let her.

Tobirama just snickered and slightly pulled his body up, his upper back and head now leaning on the wall behind the bed. While doing so, he dragged her along. She slipped back, her hips now resting on his pelvis. Yuki didn’t get the intention of his actions until she felt something poking at her hips. Her eyes widened in horror, realizing what that is.

Reading her expression, he smirked “Get it now?”

He knew that she just realized what he meant. When he made her sit on top of him, he hadn’t expected such soft warmth on his stomach...she looked so alluring, with disheveled hairs, clothe loosely hanging onto her shoulders, those round mounds peeking through her cleavage, and the milky skin of her thighs...

She looked wild. And this wild look of her turned him on.

 _Maybe this girl doesn’t realize how sinfully seductive she is_. 

If she wasn’t the Uchiha princess, then he would have taken her right now, on this bed. For a moment he imagined her riding him. The thoughts fueling his lust...

“Ride me.” 

Yuki narrowed her eyes. Strangely, his voice was deeper and huskier. The same...like Madara nii that night. For the first time, she tried to read him. His eyes were half-lidded and she could notice a very slight blush on his cheeks. His lips glistening -as if he just licked them.

Soon she realized this atmosphere of his, of heat - was lust.

The thought that she could arouse him didn’t even cross her mind before. How could someone who held such hate for the Uchiha’s think that way about her? She felt her temper rise. It was bad enough dealing with the fact that she’s being held captive by a Senju. But dealing with an aroused Senju?

_Hell no._

She winced. 

_I need to get out of here._

There was no way she could get out of here with a Shinobi as strong as him monitoring her. She knew that to escape; she needs to strike him. To strike him, she needs to bring his guard down. And she knew very well she wasn’t strong enough to do so. There was no way to let his guard down...

_Unless..._

She did something she has never done before, not intentionally at least. 

Seduction.

\--x--

But there was one problem. Yuki did not know how to seduce anyone.

_What...am I supposed to do?_

_._

_._

_Maybe I should kiss him..._

_._

_._

... _ugh_ _No..._

While she was busy planning her ways to seduce him, she felt him press his erection into her backside.

\--x--

He growled. The feeling of his pelvis pressed against her shapely backside filled him up with the heat. He could feel his hormones driving him wild.

_I knew it! Sleeping beside her was a terrible decision!_

“Damn......” He hissed out, frustrated... feeling a strong sexual urge rising within him.

All he had planned tonight was his long-awaited sleep. But he never expected to get filled up with such overbearing testosterone, clouding his reasonings. His reactions were pissing him off.

_What the hell am I doing?_

He gave few more slow thrusts, melding his pelvis to her clothed bottom, feeling himself getting rock hard as he humped her. 

. 

. 

.

A soft gasp left her lips at his poking _What in the world is this man... Doing?_

She frowned, wondering what kind of weird situation she’s in. This weirdo kept rubbing and pressing himself on her backside...And strangely, she’s aroused. But more than arousal, she felt irritated and angered. Because she had expected him to pull that pointed blade away from her stomach while... Doing what he was doing. 

But he didn’t. She marveled at his.... ‘control’.

Soon she stiffened, feeling herself getting wet: _Why am I?_

“Stop t-this!"

-x-

Tobirama watched her face as she blushed furiously. He could feel her wetness, the warmth of her sex that seeped through the garments onto his erection.

_She’s feeling it._

.

.

 **_This_ ** _...._. His hand moved towards the back of her neck.

 **_Is bad_ ** _..._ He pulled her towards him.

Her eyes widened when his lips contacted hers. The kiss was down-right sloppy. She cringed, feeling his tongue entangle with hers in a desperate dance of pleasure. She clawed at his chest, drawing blood to break free, but the man didn’t even move an inch. Instead, she felt his ice blade slightly poke her stomach, hurting her.

**Tobirama’s pov**

While he roughly pushed her mouth open, he felt her struggle, which only tempted him further. He let out a low growl, feeling the heat concentrate within his abdomen, motivating him to press himself into her harder, earning him a pleasured moan from her.

_I.. Need to stop this!_

He knew that this must not progress any further... Or else he will let go completely...his reasonings- to lust. He cursed at himself for kissing her. Even though he was well aware of the fact that he found her attractive, he hadn’t expected to end up making a move on her.

Just when he thought he could push her away, to stop this from proceeding any further, he felt her kiss him back. Her fingers crawled up the back of his neck, entangling in his hairs, and her soft breasts pressed into him.

Tobirama felt confused... and so strongly aroused _Does she fancy me?_

He let out another growl, feeling her slightly wiggle her hips, rubbing his erection. His leftover self-control quickly snapped away.

_Seducing me, huh?_

He had no idea from where she learned such seductive tricks... But it was working very well against him. His mind struggled, reasoning if he should just give in to the pleasure! But seeing this girl seduce him so openly, he had his doubts...

_She’s asking for it._

\---

He lost track of the time and place. Their attires were long discarded onto the floor.

 _I... want her..._ He wanted those clothes out of the way. He wanted her naked.

The way she responded to him made him lose any sense of right or wrong. He wanted to do her. Right now. And he knew she enjoyed this.

He collected his chakra, preparing. 

\---

Yuki shivered, feeling his tight grip on her hairs while his teeth dug into her collarbone.

“Ah!” She was sure it would leave marks. She felt a strange sensation pool within her as he pressed her breast with his free hand and went on to lick her neck- as if to soothe her of the pain.

He traced his hand down her stomach to stop between her thighs. She was so warm and wet, it made him want to thrust into her right away.

“Mmm… More” She moaned while moving her hips to rub his palm on her pussy.

"Such a horny little s***" he growled into her ear as he palmed his hand against her slick mound, feeling her nectar cling to his palm.

"Ngh" she panted hotly into the crook of his neck.

There was no doubt about it now. The alluring woman was tempting him with this shameless show she put up. And he was going to take this bait tonight. He got rid of the ice blade and snaked his hand around her throat. He wanted her under him, to yield to him.

“Tell me, princess" He snarled "what do you need?” He grinds his erection onto her hips as he slipped his finger inside her pussy.

“Ahh!” She moaned, feeling his fingers slip inside her. Blood rushed to her face at how lewd she felt at the moment.

His gaze met her’s. Her reactions were adorable, and he liked how her body reacted to him... It was amusing, how she had such an innocent face.. but a body of a temptress.

Just when he fingered her wet sex, he felt a cold metal pressed against his neck.

Yuki had waited for this moment when he would fully let his guard down. Wasting no second, she quickly stabbed the Kunai onto his throat.

-x-


	37. Sick (Lemon)

-x-

Yuki stabbed the kunai that she had sneakily grabbed onto his throat, splattering blood everywhere. She quickly crawled back, away from him. She had expected him to be shocked or have the most agonized expression she could get from him... but on the contrary; he had a smirk adorning his face.

Something about his smirk irked her.

He collapsed.

_I...killed him?_

Her hands slightly shook. She bolted out of bed, rushing towards the door. Her hands kept trembling...

_This... atmosphere... It doesn’t feel right!_

Something wasn’t right. She shouldn’t feel like this... 

_What is happening to me?_

. 

. 

. 

.

A shrill noise ringed through her ears as she felt the surroundings crumble down.

-x-

_what?_

_W-What is going on?_

She blinked her eyes and the next instant she found herself on the bed, below him. Both her hands tied together by her yukata and his lips on her neck.

“Ahh!” she let out a scream, feeling him bite her neck and knead her bare breasts.

_How?.... What just happened?_

His smirk widened. “So you are finally out of it.”

While thoughts stormed her mind. The topless man above her lifted himself, grabbing her bottom. 

Yuki realized she had been grinding onto him, for god knows how long. Ashamed, she shifted a little to get away.

He gripped her hips, stopping her from moving, and it quickly became apparent to her that he was very hard as it was nudging at her crotch through his pant and her panties.

Placing his knees close to her hips, his hands smooth up her thighs whilst prying them open. A smirk forming at the corner of his lips as the girl blushed furiously.

Yuki knew where this situation was going to lead. She drew a deep breath, feeling his hands on her thighs, and stared up at the ceiling, chewing her bottom lip, trying not to cry.

He wrapped his hand around her ankle, while the other hand grabbed her other leg, spreading her open.

“Out of .....what?” she mumbled, fear evident in her small voice.

He raised her ankle and kissed the soft skin of her calf, teeth marking her skin. She winced, feeling his grip tighten around her ankle. 

Her reactions only egged him on.

His eyes met hers as he pressed his hard-on against her pussy.

“Genjutsu.”

-x-

**Tobirama pov**

The Uchiha ‘princess’ turned out to be truly wild. _A wild kitty_.

“You are good at this....at seducing men,” he whispered as his hand slipped inside her underwear.

He found it so amusing, how stupidly innocent she was to dig her own grave. He had no intention of going this far with her. He would have stopped if this girl wouldn’t have actively seduced him. 

She shivered below him, fear clear in her grey orbs. But that wouldn’t stop him. She wouldn’t understand how hard he’d tried to avoid this situation. But now that things had come to this, what else could he do? There was a gorgeous female below him and his instincts told him to let go. And so he did.

He rubbed her sex, feeling the warmth of her juices that coated his palm.

_Lusty little thing._

Even more amusing was the fact that he had put her, an Uchiha, in a Genjutsu. And she fell for it. 

He almost laughed out loud at how gullible this girl really was. He had no idea how the hell she turned out like this with that insanely cunning family of hers.

“Such a shame, being an Uchiha and falling for a Genjutsu.” he chuckled, entering his finger inside her. It did wonders to boost his ego, to beat these Sharingan bearers in their own game.

“No! Stop...ah!” the girl cried out.

He knew he had to stop. He couldn’t and shouldn’t sleep with her. She was promised to another man- the Hyuuga heir. And he had no intention of fighting over a woman, definitely never over an Uchiha woman.

“ngh!” the girl grunted below him, still trying to close her legs that were wide opened by him.

As he fingered her wet sex deeper, he was surprised to not feel her hymen. _Well. That explains her seduction skills._

“Your brothers must be **so** **proud** of you. Huh?” he snickered, thinking how the Uchiha’s had promised an already taken girl to the heir of one of the most traditional clans in the land of Fire.

Seems like Senju’s don’t have to interfere anymore. She was enough to cause trouble for the alliance pact between them.

“ngh! Ah!” Yuki moaned out as she felt him add a second finger inside her.

“You like this, don’t you?” his voice cracked a bit with arousal. She looked so seductive, he found it hard to control his lust.

“Bastard!" Yuki gritted her teeth, feeling his pace getting faster. Her mind had killed him many times already. She could feel the hate and shame burning into her mind. But her body betrayed her. She could hear the squelching of her juices on his fingers, filling the air with the scent of her arousal.

 _‘you like this already huh’_ she winced, recalling Madara’s comment when he had plunged into her mercilessly. Blood rushed to her cheeks as events of _that_ night flooded her.

_W-why am I thinking of nii san?_

“Stop it” she mumbled, voicing her annoyance. But the man above her smirked, annoying her further.

“And why should I listen to you? Didn’t you try to seduce me, hm?” His voice was chilling, daring her to go against him.“You should have thought twice before pulling that kind of trick on a man.” He continued, feeling his member twitch at how erotic this girl looked at the moment... flushed cheeks, lips parted, her small gasps when his fingers roughly entered her sex. He wanted to burn this face of her’s into his memory.

Yuki knew he enjoyed teasing and humiliating her. That smile on his cruel lips made it obvious that he refused to offer her any mercy. “I hate you.” she spat out, hatred mixed with lust evident in her eyes as she glared at him.

Tobirama snickered above her, feeling her insides clamp tighter around his fingers.

**_How adorable._ **

Here he was, trying his best to hold back his violent, aggressive temper, but then this girl kept crossing the line, driving him crazy with her antics.

“Feelings mutual, dear.”

“ngh!” her legs trembled, feeling the tingling sensation and the pressure rising within her, making her leak more of her juices. Unable to take the shame anymore, she moved her face to the side, not wanting to watch him. But the man grabbed her face to make her look at him.

She glared at him... Which only made him laugh. “Don’t make that face. You can’t scare anyone,” he mumbled while pulling out his fingers.

She was about to protest but froze when the man licked his wet fingers and locked his eyes with her’s. She glanced away, face crumpled in disgust.

His lips curved into a smirk “I like your ‘taste’." 

"You are disgusting." Yuki hissed.

"Am I?" grinning, he fingered her again, quite roughly this time, then suddenly pulled his fingers out, dripping with her liquid. “Then you should taste it too.” he grabbed her jaw.

“No, it’s na-"

Before she could finish speaking, he jabbed his fingers into her mouth.

“Suck.”

She was about to bite him

“Bite me and you won’t be able to walk straight anymore.”

The tears she had been holding back trailed down her face. She grimaced at the taste. 

But the man looked at her in a daze. As if enchanted. "Now, who's disgusting huh?"

\--------

Yuki closed her eyes. She could feel the pressure building inside her, causing her to breathe faster. Her body remembered the pleasure of sex. She found herself in a rather frustrating dilemma. If she kept her eyes open, she would have to look at this hateful Senju, but closing her eyes flooded her mind with the memories of her sex with Madara which only aroused her.

He curled his fingers, hitting a spot- that sensitive core inside her. She moaned while moving her hips to feel more of his fingers. She clenched her teeth in desperation, feeling herself close to release. She didn’t want to feel this. Not with this senju....because she knew he was doing this to humiliate her. To trample her and her clan’s dignity.

_Because he hates Uchiha’s!_

Her body and mind burned. “Nghhh p-please stop Ahn!”

But he didn’t stop, instead, he bent down to bite her neck again, making her cry out in pain.

Tobirama had felt her movements. He knew she was close. He wanted to see her face, her innocent face in pleasure when she feels it with his fingers.

“You want to cum hm? Princess?” he murmured while biting her neck. 

“Go ahead. Cum for me.” 

He had lost any sense of gentleness now. He only had one aim in mind- to bed her. To be her man.

“NO! unggghh STOP!”

She wanted... _him._

Yuki finally gives in to the pleasure, just for a moment, losing herself completely as she came.

_Ahhhh!.. Nii san!_

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

“What?”

Her eyes quickly snapped open.

-x-

Yuki returned to her senses, realizing what she had moaned out loud.

\------------

_Nii- san?_

Tobirama felt like someone just slapped him. Hard.

He stared at her face as he tried to make sense of what he just heard. Disgust and disappointment filled his mind... Mostly disgust. At himself and...

_Did she just... Imagine me as her........ Brother?_

_No..._

_How can she? Why would she imagine her brother?_

_That’s just so..._ **_sick._ **

_._

_._

_Am I .._ ... _overthinking?_

His eyes locked with her grey orbs. He saw it then- the shock in her eyes... the guilt and the shame. _Am I...really just overthinking?_

Shuddering from the strange sensations racking his body and pooling in his abdomen, Tobirama clenched his hands tightly. His nails dug into the skin of his palm. The pain pulled him back to clarity, although he still couldn’t ignore the tingling in his belly and lower half.

He let out a stream of curses in his head. _Why did I.....go this far...?_

He couldn’t explain his actions. For the first time, he lost control of himself like this. He lost to... lust. The type of lust that blossomed uncontrollably in the pits of his stomach, driving him mad. She stopped him from going overboard... But the utter disappointment left him bitter, disgusted, and irritated as he realized she wasn’t feeling it from him. But was fantasizing about another man.

_And the other man... Is her brother?_

-silence-

.

.

.

His mind was filled with disgust, but his body still burned with lust and desire. She was right in front of him... And he could claim her...he could make her scream his name...

 _I could..._ At that thought, he imagined the girl caged in his arms and shrieking out of pleasure as he thrust into her...until he blinked the vision away.

_Shit! Stop damn it!_

He looked down at his raging hard-on. The cause of all his illogical, delusional thoughts at the moment. _I must take care of this first..._

He knew he will have to spend some time alone now.

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how diverse Tobirama is in the field of Genjutsu because neither anime nor manga made it clear, but I do know that both Hashirama and Tobirama could use it and Tobi was shown as quite a strong Genjutsu caster against Hiruzen in anime (not manga).  
> 


	38. “Nakamura”

**Hashirama’s POV**

“Tobi... what...?” Hashirama mumbled, trying to grasp what his brother just told him “Please tell me you didn’t put her in the prison!”

“...............” Tobirama just looked away, folding his arms.

“You... Didn’t... Right?” Hashirama knew how much his brother loathed the Uchiha’s but still believed he was smart enough to make rational decisions and not get worked up by his emotions. But seeing Tobirama so agitated and silent, he had a gut feeling his brother messed up.

“I... Did at first but t-”

“TOBIRAMA! She’s Tajima’s daughter! She’s the princess of the Uchiha clan! How in the world can you just put her in the prison?” Hashirama yelled angrily.

“Ani-"

“What if the elders find out about her?”

“Calm down, Aniki. She’s in my room. Don’t worry, the elders don’t know about this. Yet.”

“Your room?”

“ Yes. That... I thought that’s safer so...”

“Tobi... You...” Hashirama sighed, rubbing his forehead. _That explains why he was sleeping in my room_.

Even if he didn’t sleep with her, the rumor’s about Tobirama keeping women in his chamber will spread like wildfire, since he rarely spent time on anything other than training and inventing new Jutsus. Hashirama didn’t even want to imagine what would happen if people get to know that the woman is Uchiha Yuki. To his dismay, Tobirama turns out to be too insensitive to understand the consequences of his actions. 

_I need to fix this._

This moment might go down in history when the ‘careless’ Hashirama will point out the carelessness of the most careful person in the Senju clan. “Tobirama... I can’t believe I have to point this out to you. Keeping an unmarried girl of an enemy clan in your Chambers at night after kidnapping her. Do you know the consequences if word gets out..?"

-x-

“.......” Tobirama remained quiet today. He did not know how to confess that he’d almost raped the girl last night... Not to mention the incident back in the prison. He had to jerk off by himself to calm down and he couldn’t even sleep since his mind was busy figuring out her and her sick fascination. 

He knew Uchiha’s were crazy... but this? This was a whole new level of madness.

The events from the night didn’t fail to irritate him again. He had been in a foul mood since morning, causing him to snap at everyone and everything. It took him a tremendous effort to keep his cool right now. He’d never felt this out of control. And not being in control was making him lose his mind.

He looked up to find Hashirama glaring at him, waiting for his response, and felt a cold chill run down his spine. He had expected Aniki to be angry. But right now he felt nervous for entirely different reasons. Tobirama had captured the girl mainly for political /strategical benefit since she is the sister of the current Uchiha leader. He was also sure that she’s a maiden. After all, she’s promised to the Hyuuga’s. But now that he knows she’s not a virgin, he knew the Uchiha’s and the Hyuuga’s will blame him and the Senju for tainting her. He can’t even prove his innocence since he did try to claim her.

. 

. 

.

_I Messed up ... real bad._

“Tobirama. I asked you something.”

“Aniki...did you forget the elders were planning on capturing a significant enough Uchiha? Isn’t it better if she’s in our custody? We could make use of her!”

“Do you not remember I had clearly refused them? They cannot proceed with it without my permission.”

Tobirama shrugged his shoulders “You never know. I doubt they planned the ambush.”

“Tobi...” Hashirama gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself.

“You are too naïve, Aniki.”

“And you are too paranoid!” Hashirama snapped.

Tobirama just stood there, quiet. There were so many things that were bothering him at the moment. He didn’t want to add his brother to the list.

Hashirama shook his head, irritated and angry. He would have never expected Tobirama to kidnap Yuki, that too when he had finally made some progress in mending his friendship with Madara. “Just why would you do something like this? You know she’s Madara’s sister!”

“At least... you finally get to negotiate with him” Tobirama mumbled. His mood fouling with each passing moment as he came to realize that he was trying to find excuses to somehow justify himself.

“Tobirama! There is a difference between blackmailing and negotiating.”

“So you would rather have her be caught by those shinobi’s?” Tobirama questioned.

“No..no..This,” Hashirama sighed. “Why didn’t you return her to their estate?”

“Are you really asking me why **I** , didn’t go to the Uchiha estate to return her?”

“That..” Hashirama trailed off. He knew Tobirama had a point, even so, he couldn’t help but be annoyed at the way events had turned out. If his brother had gone to the Uchiha’s returning her, he would have to face all kinds of accusations and most probably they would try to kill him the moment they detect him nearby.

His head ached. Last night had been hard on him as he kept searching for her in the forest. Then ended up helping Madara and Izuna. It was way past midnight when he returned to the Senju estate. He knew they must search for Yuki right now. He had no idea how to tell Madara that his sister was in his estate without starting another war. The Uchiha’s were protective of their females and would be angry that the Senju’s captured one of them. Not to mention that Yuki was not just any female but Tajima’s daughter. And keeping her safe within his own clan was a great task in itself. The moment the elders get the news of her being held captive, she’ll be taken hostage under their command. Even as the Senju leader, he won’t have the authority to keep her safe with him. On top of it, the amount of hatred most elders hold towards the Uchiha’s, he was sure they would harm her.

Hashirama knew he had no choice but to lie. “Kami... this is so messed up” he sighed, palming his face in frustration.

-x-

**Yuki’s POV**

She opened her eyes and found herself in a rather unfamiliar room. _So It’s not a dream..._

Her heart sank, realizing all the events were real... And she was being held hostage at the Senju estate. Her mind played the events that occurred last night, making her mood foul the moment she woke up. The way she shamelessly released on his fingers and how that hateful man touched her? His disgusting lewd words ringed in her mind.

_‘You are good at seducing men.’_

_‘You like this, don’t you?’_

_‘Your brothers must be so proud of you.’_

_‘Cum for me, princess.’_

She felt so dirty... So filthy. 

_Why... Did I... Imagine nii san?_

She wrecked her mind the entire night, trying to reason with her... Lust. She even made up excuses to justify herself. The look in that Senju’s eyes, the disgust, and shock when he heard her moan out for her brother hit her hard. It made her realize the gravity of the sin she’d committed.

_But... But I love nii san..._

. 

. 

_He would never harm me._

_He isn’t like this Senju. He..._

_It’s because_ _Nii san ..._

_._

_._

Tears trailed down her eyes “Nii San loves me..."

. 

.

 _Why am I trying to justify myself? To whom am I justifying?_ She found it so laughable that she was desperately trying to believe her own lies.

\------------------

She had no idea how long she stayed on the bed staring at the ceiling and trying to introspect on her life and reasons to live. Soon her gaze moved towards the door, sensing the footsteps.

Two maids rushed into the room “Nakamura sama, we are here at your service,”

 _Nakamura?_ She just blankly stared at them whereas they just blankly stared back at her. 

"What?"

“We were told to help you get ready to meet Chiharu Sama. The bath is ready. Please come with us."

 _Who?_ “Ah... Okay.” Yuki did not know what in the world was going on, but she knew she wanted to take a bath.

\--------------

“My lady, the right-wing belongs to Hashirama-sama.” The maids guided her through the house as they passed by. They explained where the sitting room was, the dining, the kitchen, the servants’ quarters, and then they stopped at the bathing area “This is the ladies’ bathing area.” They bowed again and slide the door open for her to enter. “We will come back to dress you up, my lady.” They closed the doors and she was alone.

 _Finally_...

She took off her clothes, then stepped into the tub and washed herself. Releasing a long sigh she leaned back against the tub. Her head felt cluttered as thoughts kept buzzing around. She hadn’t slept the entire night, and her eyes felt so heavy. 

She noticed the shadow of her arm, taking notice of how dim the washroom was. She had only opened the window on the top for some light to pour inside. 

_How dark...?_

It was like her, yet so dark… and felt so sinister. It was always with her, following her. It was a part of her- a hidden part of her that only showed itself when there’s enough light.

_Within one night my life changed... just like that night._

_That night..._

. 

. 

. 

_Don’t._

_Don’t think._

_Please._

She pleaded to herself as she desperately tried to shift her thoughts. 

. 

. 

. 

**_You are disgusting! Shameless!_ **

_No..._

**_A whore! that’s what you are!_ **

_I’m not._

**_You seduced your own brother!_ **

_I didn’t._

Yuki sat up in the tub, covering her face with her trembling hands. She hated this voice. This voice would make its presence known, just like the shadows.

**_Sinful!_ **

_Stop!_

**_Incest!_ **

“STOP!”

The voices in her head were getting louder with each passing day and it was driving her insane. She shut her eyes as she tried to focus on stabilizing her breathing. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, her mind started its new torture game. It played incidents of the previous night with that Senju and how he had reacted when he heard her.

She let herself sink into the water. She was sure that Tobirama probably despised her and her clan even more now. 

Her stomach dropped as a pang of heavy guilt filled her heart once again. She felt like she was drowning... drowning in an ocean of mixed feelings that suffocated her, just like this water right now.

_How am I supposed to face him?_

Yuki decided to do what she did best- Ignore. Ignoring that Senju shouldn’t be that difficult. She just has to pretend he doesn’t exist. And since he despised her and her clan, it should be easy to avoid him.

\---------------

The maids returned to help her dry her hair and dress her up. She sat down in front of a mirror and watched as they patted scented oil on her hair, then brush it down. She felt herself calm down a little, inhaling the scent “It smells nice. Which oil is it?” 

“It’s from the Jasmine flower, my lady.” the maid combing her hair replied.

“I would love to see that flower,” Yuki mumbled, trying to start small talk. Hopefully, she could get a little close to them.

“The Uzumaki clan had brought this as a gift for Chiharu-sama. She fell in love with this scent and planted its flower in the main garden. You should visit the garden, it is beautiful.”

“Yes! It is huge with all kinds of rare plants! It is just near Hashirama Sama’s compound! The garden was small before, but since Hashirama sama loves plants, he renovated it! We even gather most flowers then press it for its oil to sell them to merchants.” the other maid holding the oil replied. She was younger and was quite cheerful.

“Oh. Interesting” Yuki mumbled. If it has rare plants, then maybe she could find an herb for unblocking chakra points too.“Who is this Chiharu Sama?”

The maids glanced at each other before replying, “I assume you must not have been notified, my lady. We apologize for the inconvenience. Chiharu Sama is the older sister of the late Senju leader Butsuma Sama and Aunt to Hashirama Sama and Tobirama Sama.”

“I see,” Yuki mumbled, feeling nervous suddenly. She didn’t want to get acquainted with these people. She still had her other plan in mind- to run.

 _Why would she want to meet me? Does this have to do something with ‘Nakamura’?_ Yuki decided to play along for the time being. She could get along with the maids while being here to get some idea about the layout of the Senju estate and plan her escape.

\------------------

The maid carefully brushed her hair till the end “My lady, you have such beautiful and healthy hair.” Both of them marveled at the smooth silky feel of her hair on their palms.Yuki smiled at their reactions. She’d heard it a lot of times before.

“I was born with it.” She gave it some thought before continuing, “But it’s healthy because Hemiko chan takes such good care of me.”

“Is she your maid?” the maids looked surprised.

“Yes, she’s been with me ever since I was a little girl. So she’s more than just a personal maid to me.” Yuki replied, feeling sad thinking about Hemiko.

After they were done with combing her hair and dressing her up, they led her out of the room and back into the hallways, heading to the right-wing. They walked further down the hallway and halted in front of the sliding door to announce 

“Nakamura-Sama is here.”

Then they slide the doors open for Yuki. She nodded to the two maids to show her thanks before stepping inside.

### -x-


	39. Absurd

-x-

Yuki stared at the man seated across the table having breakfast. “Yuna san... I hope your stay here is comfortable.” He smiled.

“Yes. It is. Thankyou Hashirama sama.”

She felt annoyed, really annoyed. The only reason she could control herself and maintain her manners and the false facade was because of all those etiquette lessons she had to take since childhood AND the delicious food in front of her. Looking at the atmosphere and a peculiar smiling old lady and the face of the Senju leader, she quickly realized that she had to act along with him.

“You.. Don’t need to be so formal with me.” Hashirama laughed, while the white head brother of his glared daggers at her. She ignored him and started eating. She was starving and just wanted to eat. Food always somehow made her feel calm. Despite all the mocking she used to get from the other ladies of her clan for eating ‘like a man’, she never stopped eating a plateful of food. She did not know how these ladies survived on such small portions of food... she knew she couldn’t. She eats just as much as Izuna. Yet nobody scolded him. 

Later she realized it was because they were worried about her getting ‘Heavy’. But that felt annoying to Yuki. She still practiced her Taijutsu, which kept her in good shape, unlike those ladies who never lifted a stone from the ground. It’s so simple - eat properly and sweat hard. But they felt ‘training’ and ‘sweating’ were unbecoming of a lady. They kept bothering her but stopped when her figure filled out properly and people started deeming her as an attractive lady. 

She always found it all so nonsensical. How in times like these, when clans were at constant war, these ladies were more worried about ‘eating habits’ rather than their men who were dying daily? Sometimes she felt sick at witnessing bloodthirsty sparks between the women in her clan. They all carried the same clans’ name, but it didn’t stop them from creating factions, taking sides to bite each other. All those stupid gossips and jealousies, even in such a warring era like this. Yuki realized the reason for the existence of stereotypes against females. And it became apparent as she started growing up. Especially from the way her father treated her and the way the elders disdained females.

Her eyes fell on the sweetened Dango placed on the side of the table near the old woman. She remembered all the times Izuna had bought her these treats and teased her about her eating habits.

_Izuna nii..._

“I’m so glad to meet you Yuna san, I hope you didn’t face much trouble while traveling here” Senju Chiharu smiled at her. The old lady had a pleasant aura, and she seemed like a lovely person. Yuki let out a sigh inwardly now that she felt less nervous. “No. I didn’t. Thanks to Tobirama... Sama.” Yuki mumbled, glaring back at the white head. Feeling bitter for using a respectful honorific for that hateful man.

“Ah, Tobirama! Where are your manners? Stop gawking at the lady!” Chiharu chided Tobirama, then continued, “I’m sorry dear, he’s normally not like this, I guess he must have taken a liking to you.”

Yuki had no idea how this old woman mistook his bloodthirsty glaring for ‘gawking’ and ‘liking’. _She’s delusional._ “I’m afraid you are mistaken my-"

“Aishh! I’ve not mistaken my child. I know this boy ever since he was an infant!”

“Aunt... Stop.” Tobirama wanted to run away somewhere. Even better, just disappear. He would have done so long ago if his Aniki wasn’t pressing his shoulder down this entire time.

“I’m so glad your clan responded to our request!” the old lady rejoiced.

 _Huh? What request?_ Yuki glanced at Hashirama, who now had an awkward, stressed smile plastered on his face. 

“Don’t worry, my dear. Take your time to adjust here. I never knew the lady of the Nakamura clan would be such a beauty! I would love to see you get along with my nephew.”

Yuki stiffened. She had a bad feeling about this.

“Tell me, are you comfortable here? How do you like our estate? Did Tobirama show you around yet?” the cheerful old lady started bombarding her with questions. 

Yuki couldn’t help but notice how similar Hashirama’s usual aura was to this old lady’s. _Definitely... Related._

“.....” Yuki just stared at them with a blank look.

“What’s wrong, my dear?”

“Ah! Don’t worry aunt, She’s just... Nervous HAHAHA!” Hashirama laughed out loud, awkwardly scratching his head. His other hand rested on Tobirama’s shoulder... But somehow it seemed tense, like it was applying pressure.

_Is... Hashi pressing him down?_

The white head slightly flinched.

_He is._

. 

.

“Damn it!” Tobirama sneered.

“Tobirama! you better mind your manners. You are lucky to have such a beautiful girl as your wife candidate.”

 _WHAT?_ Yuki’s head shot up, face contorted in disbelief.

. 

.

Chiharu looked at her worriedly “Are you okay, child?"

“...........”

**Chiharu’s POV**

“Oh! You must be nervous.” she laughed. People usually tend to get nervous around her nephews, especially around Tobirama “Do not fret, my dear.I know your stay here is short, but I assure you both will get along just fine.”

Her gaze shifted to Tobirama, then to the girl. _They would make such a beautiful couple..._

“I would love to see you as his wife.” Chiharu smiled, encouragingly.

The moment Hashirama had told her about this proposal, Chiharu felt like an immense weight had been lifted off her heart. In her youthful years, she worked as a medic ninja and aided her brothers and her husband at the base camps to heal the wounded. But one day, a surprise attack led her to sustain heavy injuries. Even though she survived, she lost her husband and her son. To add to her misery, the injury to her uterus was beyond repair. 

A sense of loss and loneliness had always surrounded her ever since then. She had lost all meaning and reasons to live. For a long time, she was bitter and angry towards the world and her fate....till her nephews were born. Even though it took a while, she slowly learned to let bygones be bygones. She loved her nephews just like her own children. Even though she knew how capable both boys were, she couldn’t help but worry about Tobirama. Hashirama was more cheerful and positive. And he had Mito. But Tobirama..... He had always seemed so lonely to her and took no interest in settling down. He was married to his work. And it deeply worried her. Whenever she would bring up the topic about finding a wife for him, he would get annoyed.

She had given up all hope. But now...

“Hashirama... I’m so happy.”

*Sniff* 

She could finally rest in peace now that she knew her nephews won’t be lonely. Like her. “You are a good brother. If your parents were alive... they would be so proud,” she mumbled while wiping her tears with her handkerchief.

-x-

**Yuki’s pov**

Yuki’s shocked gaze locked with Tobirama’s. Even though he was looking at her, she knew his mind (or soul) wasn’t here at the moment...

She glanced down. 

_What is this nonsense? Does this old lady think I’m... I’m this Senju’s wife candidate?_

_Who is this Yuna of the Nakamura clan? How come I’ve never heard of such a clan?_

Yuki just chewed the food while her mind havocked.

-x-

“Yuki... I’m so sorry for making you go through this. Please accept my sincere apologies” The Senju leader bowed his head. 

Yuki just stared at him, incredulously. This man just told her to lie to the Senju’s that she’s ‘Yuna’ of Nakamura clan, who is to be betrothed to a Senju for the sake of the alliance. Apparently, Hashirama **never** contacted the not-so-famous merchant clan of Nakamura who lives far, far away in some land but lied to the Senju elders that he met them while traveling to meet the Uzumaki’s and saved them from some bandit’s. The clan head was so happy that he proposed an alliance with the Senju. So Hashirama, being a ‘Good Brother' accepted their offer, i.e the hand of the leader’s daughter for his younger brother.

And to her dismay, his naïve Aunt Senju Chiharu believed this utter nonsense and took a liking to her and now wants her to get betrothed to her nephew, Senju Tobirama.

The absurdity of everything just felt unreal to her at the moment. “Why should I lie for you people?” 

“If you want to live, then better lie as long as you stay here,” Tobirama replied.

She just ignored him and continued “Can’t you just let me go? Why make such a fuss?"

“I wish I could do that Yuki san, but... Things are not as easy as it seems. I will let you know about everything, but please bear with us for now.” Hashirama sighed.

“I don’t understand, Senju... Why are you doing this?”

“To prevent war. I’m doing this to prevent more bloodshed. You know very well that Madara wouldn’t just stop at having you back safely.” Hashirama replied, sadness overtaking his eyes as he spoke. “I’m currently trying to get details regarding the ambush attack.”

He explained his dreams to her. About how he wanted to attain peace by forming a settlement of various clans and also told her about his friendship with Madara and his attempts of convincing him to accept the peace treaty, the dream they both shared once.

Yuki studied Hashirama’s face silently. She could feel the earnestness, the will to change this world in him. She could also sense the sadness in those brown eyes of his that she once adored so much. She still had some lingering feelings for him, which she was well aware of. But they were the same people that fought her brothers and killed her brother, Taka. No matter how much she adored Hashi, she knew she couldn’t love him more than her family, her brothers.

“I have one request from you...Hashi san” Yuki mumbled. Her heart clenching as she noticed his eyes glitter... Oh, how she adored those eyes, so full of hope and care. He was like the warmth of bright sunlight after long, cold rainy days...He was someone she didn’t deserve. Someone as impure as her didn’t belong with him.

“What is it, Yuki san? I will try to fulfill your request if it’s reasonable enough and is within my power.”

Yuki clenched her fist tighter, her fingers digging into the skin of her palm as she remembered Arata and Taka “I want you both to promise me...that you will not kill my brothers.”

- _Silence_ -

Tobirama glared at her, his jaw clenching as he tried to calm himself. Hashirama noticed his agitation and gave him the look, telling him to calm down. “Yuki san... You know that our clans have been at constant war throughout the ages.” He reasoned “Even though I would never want to hurt my friend and his family. This isn’t something I can guarantee.”

“You said you want Madara nii san to settle for peace. Right?”

“That is right. But I feel its-"

“I will help you. I will help you if you don’t kill my family.”

Hashirama’s eyes glistened with a ray of hope. He knew Madara loved his siblings. And yesterday he witnessed how much he cares for Yuki. _Maybe if she persuades him._..

“And how will you ‘ _convince’_ your **brothers**?” Tobirama questioned. His tone was quite cold and mocking, which confused Hashirama.

“You don’t need to know that,” she replied, without even sparing him a glance which only annoyed him further.

“HA! Of course, you can’t tell.” He glared at her, trying to push a reaction out of her. But the girl stood there still and expressionless, like a lifeless doll.

“Tobi... That’s not necessary right now” Hashirama sighed.

“Seriously, I can’t believe women like you actually exist,” Tobirama snickered. Anger consuming him once more.

“Tobirama.”

“Quite Aniki. I’m talking to her.” Tobirama snapped. He could feel it.. he was losing his temper again!

It surprised Hashirama to see his usually level-headed brother boiling with anger like this “Tobirama, this is no way to talk to a lady!”

“Lady? She’s no Lady Aniki. **She’s a sick whore** **who** -"

“TOBIRAMA!”

Yuki shivered, feeling the sudden burst of enormous, overpowering chakra from the Senju leader. Tobirama quickly shut his mouth, instantly regretting his cruel words as guilt started churning inside him. _I shouldn’t have called her that..._

He knew that he hated Uchiha’s, so he must hate her too. So why is he feeling guilty now if he hates her? The way she kept ignoring him hurt him even more. But isn’t it obvious that she would avoid him after what he did to her? Tobirama gritted his teeth as he palmed his face. He was feeling too jumbled and confused. “Calm down Aniki... I apologize”

“It’s not me you should apologize to,” Hashirama growled.

Tobirama looked at her. She didn’t even mind turning towards him 

“I apologize.”

“Hn,” Yuki replied, not bothering to face him.

“Yuki-san, I’m sorry f-"

A knock on the door draws their attention. Hashirama pauses in his talking to call out, “Come in!”

Soon enough, a young woman not much older than Yuki, steps in. She bows to them, “Good morning, Senju-sama.”

They return her greeting with nods, Then her eyes fell on Yuki, upon which she smiled “Good morning, Nakamura sama” 

Yuki nods back, acknowledging the greeting, even though hearing that name irritated her.

The woman stands back up, a bright smile in place.“Sorry to interrupt your meeting, but,” she holds up a paper to Hashirama, “I have to remind you about the Uzumaki’s visit for the celebration of the Lantern lighting festival. We have prepared everything for their stay, here are the details.”

“Ahh! Yes! When are they visiting?”

“They already did. They are at the gates as we speak.”

“.........." Hashirama stiffened in his chair.

Tobirama let out a sigh “Aniki. You forgot about it. Didn’t you?” 

Hashirama smiled "No. No of course not!... I will be there in a moment. I have some matters to settle with Yuk- Yuna san... " 

Both Yuki and Tobirama could figure out that the Senju leader had forgotten about it from the way his face paled.

“Tobi... Could you please... In my place g-"

“I get it. Be quick, Aniki.” Tobirama frowned. It was a good chance to escape this atmosphere. Staying near her was doing no good to his mental peace. Her ignoring his existence didn’t exactly help him either. He felt awkward and wanted nothing more than just to stay away from her at the moment.

_\---(Next day)----_

Yuki stared at the sky. The sun was a toddler insistently refusing to go to bed.

She tried to escape several times, and each time ended up being caught by that annoying Senju whitehead. The last time she had almost made it to the forest without being noticed... but ended up facing Tobirama again. With her chakra points blocked, she couldn’t use any chakra, not even her Sharingan. She searched for the needles everywhere but later realized that the hateful Senju had already disposed of them.

While the sky turned orange to purple, she kept thinking about the talk she had with the Senju leader yesterday.

Hashirama promised her he wouldn’t kill her brothers and will take her back to the Uchiha estate in few days if she cooperated with them for the time being. He also asked for her help in convincing Madara to accept the peace treaty in return for keeping his promise. She didn’t entirely trust him, especially that brother of his, but she knew she had no other choice.

For a moment she wondered if she should even go back home. After that night with her brother, she had been avoiding everyone. She kept herself holed up in her room, not wanting to interact with people. She knew all hell must have broken loose by now and various ugly rumors must be going wild regarding her disappearance. She honestly didn’t want to face all that. The thought that she will have to provide proof of being pure to the elders disturbed her the most. Those wretched old people missed no chance to belittle her.

She wanted to laugh at herself....her life and her futile attempts to make some meaning out of it. She found it absurd- The laws, the people, the society, the world. For a moment, everything felt absurd to her.

She remembered Hashirama’s words... ’The will of fire’, ‘The hope for a better future’. The more she thought about it, the more she felt that it’s such an uncertain belief.

_It’s like an attempt to flee...Flee from the unsettling realization of the absurdity of life._

_An escape through faith and... hope._

The only certain thing about Human life is death. It’s a futile merry-go-round with no end but death.

_Will death fix everything?_

Because the only answer she’d ever seen from a solution like war ... is death.

She remembered what her grandmother had once told her when she kept crying over Arata and Taka’s death. She had asked her if this war would ever end. And the old woman had just shook her head and mumbled;

' _Only the dead have seen the end of war.'_

\----------------

Yuki shook her head to shake away her thoughts. Sometimes she delved too deeper into memories. She knew how absurd war was. But no matter how stupid of a solution it is...the reality is that it exists. And maybe Hashirama’s dream of a peaceful settlement, even though not a very reliable solution, was still an attempt to change.

_An attempt to change this world..._

-x-


	40. A man's greatness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The greatness of man, lies in his decision to be stronger than his condition.”  
> -By Albert Camus.

**-x-**

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Yuki turned towards the source of the voice. A pleasant redhead Uzumaki walked towards her “Mito san.” she greeted.

“I brought these flowers from my homeland, I still have some seeds. Would you like to have them? You can plant them when you go back home,” Mito smiled.

“Thank you Mito san, you treat me so kindly.” Uzumaki Mito was a pleasant woman, with her attractive red hair and mature demeanor. She was a lady that anyone would come to respect. Yuki admired Mito. Not only because Mito adored and treated her like a sister, but also because Uzumaki Mito, being a powerful fuinjutsu user, didn’t need beauty to be respected. Yuki hadn’t expected to get along with anyone within this Senju abode, but somehow she befriended Mito. She didn’t even do anything, the curious Uzumaki just kept approaching her and soon they started talking informally.

“I hope your stay here is comfortable, if you need any help, don’t hesitate, just ask me okay?” Mito assured Yuki, patting her shoulder.

“It’s alright. Hashirama Sama told me he’ll take care of the essentials. Thank you for such consideration, Mito san.” Yuki replied, hesitatingly. Mito didn’t know of Yuki being an Uchiha. Hashirama had told her to call herself ‘Yuna’ of the ‘Nakamura’ clan as long as she’s here.

“You don’t need to be so formal to me, Yuna san, we are friends, remember?” Mito smiled.

Yuki nodded, then fixed her gaze back on the garden. It felt good... To have a female friend. Ever since she could remember, she could only have acquaintances. Her father never liked her befriending girls of lower status. So she always ended up interacting with older females who never actually ‘talked’ or ‘listened’ to her since they were busy advising her all the time. There were few unmarried girls her age, but she never got close to them, mostly because they were too busy drooling over her brothers. 

. 

. 

.

_‘I love you, Yuki.’_ She flinched, remembering Madara’s confession.

Yuki couldn’t help but doubt what exactly is the feeling of pure love or hatred?

_Perhaps, this world isn’t filled with hate... Maybe It’s filled with love...Love for/of things, person, sex, food, money, power, attention, acceptance, and all the things that make this world a hateful place to live in._

_Then is love... a kind of greed?_

She recalled the jealousy she felt when she learned that Mito Uzumaki is the fiancée of the Senju leader, Hashirama. But she knew she could no longer dream of a normal romantic relationship... Not after what she’d done. How can she fancy another man when she’d already slept with her own brother? And how can she fancy a Senju? Even if she hadn’t slept with her brother, she knew she still couldn’t get together with Hashi.., for he’s a Senju that her clan despises.

She lifted her hand to touch one flower, stroking the petals as her mind strayed. “Do you have any hobbies, Mito san?”

“I like a lot of things. Growing flowers is one of them.”

“Hmm,” Yuki frowned.

Seeing the ravenette’s sudden change in expression, Mito enquired “Why? You don’t enjoy growing flowers?”

Yuki knew planting and growing flowers, and flower arrangement, were part of a Lady’s etiquette lessons. Even though she learned them properly, she never took much liking towards those lessons. “They are useless. Other than its beauty and breed, it doesn’t have much significance.” Yuki mumbled sadly. She felt most herbs were better...at least they could aid in healing.

**Mito’s pov**

Mito looked at the young girl beside her, wondering why she had such a blank look on her face. 

Mito had first noticed Yuna on the day she arrived at the Senju’s estate. It would be hard to not take notice of such a beauty. The young girl had an air of nobility to her, an elegance and feminine charm that could make anyone adore her. With her doll-like appearance and attractive figure, Mito was sure the girl could seduce any man if she intended to. But she was also sharp & agile for a normal lady...At first, Mito had suspected if she’s a Kunoichi. So she had approached her to see if she had any intention of harming or seducing Hashirama. Since Mito was used to the gossips and troubles that would be created just like all the times it had in the past, she was being cautious this time. Hashirama, being an oblivious person regarding such matters, would never notice, but the people would-which would simply create needless trouble between the clans.

But her worries were for nothing. The girl was quite innocent and kind. It was surprising the way Yuna even avoided her several times. At first, she thought the girl must be arrogant but later realized that she was just... Distant. Mito could sense a kind of conflicted sadness in her, a kind of loneliness, that made her want to talk to the her.

**Yuki’s pov**

“It’s not pointless, Yuna san,” Mito replied, “This world is so full of pain and hatred, it needs something to appreciate, it needs beautiful and pleasant things. Things that can move one’s soul to create art and meaning.”

“Art?”

“Yes, art... It’s important. Don’t you think so?”

“It’s pleasant I guess... but ...?” Yuki mumbled, skeptical.

“Art is important, my friend. It is the backbone of a society.”

Yuki followed Mito’s gaze. She was looking at children playing in the garden. Soon her gaze shifted from the cheerful children to the men training nearby in the training ground, then fixed her eyes back on the flower in front of her.

With one swift motion, she plucked the petal off of the flower.

The rumors she’d overheard about Senju’s, about how cruel and barbarous they were... Seemed so blown out of proportion and exaggerated now. Just living here for a week, Yuki came to realize that they are just... People. Turns out, these people think of Uchiha’s the same way... actually, even worse- they think Uchiha’s have horns and worship devils. She had heard the servants gossiping about her clan. To her luck, no one knows that she’s an Uchiha. Yet.

As they sat in front of Hashirama’s compound, Yuki watched the servants rushing around for preparing lantern lightings. People and children’s seemed to be in a festive spirit, cheerfully chatting around and playing. _It’s as if they don’t even remember about all the constant battles and bloodshed anymore..._ For a moment she wondered if she could too forget about her situation and just be free and happy like them.

But as a hostage in disguise, she felt out of place here. In fact, she’d always felt out of place everywhere. Yuki was mindful of her ‘avoidant’ self - as Mito often put it, being glaringly obvious now, which is perhaps why Senju Chiharu asked her to lose up a bit and just enjoy herself- with her nephew of course. 

_I wonder...how would it feel to be truly free?_ _How would it feel to live in a world like that?_

But Yuki felt hopeless. War, even though avoidable, was something humans tend to seek- be it within oneself or with the world around. Death was indispensable to make meaning out of life. Such concepts of ethics and morality were just created to paint a pretty picture of an otherwise glaringly dark reality of life and meaning.

_Because there is no meaning._ _You just create one while you live.... that’s it._

- **Flashback-**

A 10-year-old Yuki peeked out of the window, watching her clansmen carry dead and wounded shinobi’s back through the gates. She still couldn’t understand why war was necessary. Why 'killing the enemies' was the only way to have peace?

_Something like this...that brings so much misery, pain and death shouldn’t be a solution._

“Just like that, the Great warrior defeated the evil king and saved the Princess from his clutches.” her grandmother read out to a group of little children who sat around her, curiously listening to the story. It was the same old fairytale story that the old woman used to read out to Yuki when she was little.

“Then what happened?” one kid asked.

“Then they lived happily ever after since the evil was gone from the world."

“How could everyone be happy? What about the family of the people who died while fighting the king’s army?” asked Yakuma Uchiha. He had recently lost his father.

“They will be remembered for their bravery by everyone. Their family must be proud,” Replied another kid.

_Proud?_ _Will I be proud of my father or brothers if they died fighting the Senju’s?_

After the kids were gone, she sat near her grandmother “Granny...can I ask you something?”

“What is it, child?”

“What does it mean to be a ‘great’ man?”

Her grandmother looked at her, “Hmm, Why do you ask?”

Yuki looked back at the window “You called the warrior great for defeating the evil king, right? But that doesn’t feel right to me...” 

“And why is that?” the old woman smiled.

“Because...because the king was such a sad person....he was sad and lonely. He suffered his entire life, which made him so cruel...”

“But that doesn’t justify his cruel actions. Does it?”

“No...” she looked down, feeling sad.

“My dear child, some people travel so deep into the darkness, that they get lost in it. Eventually, they accept the darkness as their reality.”

“Still! It’s so sad,” Yuki pouted. “Was killing the king the only option? Couldn’t the warrior help him?”

“Maybe, or maybe not. Maybe that’s how the world works in that story.”

“What? So that’s it? The world works that way so one must be evil and the other must be good? Who decides this?” 

The old lady laughed at her fuming face. “The one who writes the story... and the readers as well.”

.

.

.

Still not convinced, she inquired “Granny...how does one decide for sure who is evil and who is good?”

“My dear child, People are not black or white. They are both.” 

Yuki looked at her grandmother, confused. She felt somewhat irritated. Her grandmother never gave direct answers and always had a habit of speaking in such ambiguous ways, making her ponder over things too much.

“Hmm, let me put it this way. The warrior had suffered his entire life too, just like the evil king. And he became someone everyone respects. But then he killed the king.” she paused, studying Yuki for a moment, then resumed, “So tell me, dear, do you think he’s pure and white when he bloodied his hands? Did you not wonder why he didn’t turn out to be ‘evil’ in the story?”

“That’s what I don’t understand granny...why is everyone calling him great for killing the king? He killed a person, then he’s a murderer too! Why that law and rule doesn’t apply to him too?”

“Because He’s considered great in that society.”

“Huh? So he’s considered great for killing the king...I see.” Yuki frowned. Even if that king was ‘evil’ ...it didn’t feel right. This didn’t sound any different from what was usually occurring in her world right now, where people were great and powerful for killing most ‘enemies’. She felt disappointed. As a little kid, she had always thought that the world of fairytales was different...

The old lady studied her sad face and smiled “My dear child, He’s not being called ‘Great’ for just killing the Evil king.”

“Then why?” 

“Remember this, Yuki. A Man’s greatness...lies in his decision to be greater than his conditions.”

- **Flashback ends-**

“Say, Yuna san, How old are you?”

That question pulled Yuki out of her train of memories.

_I will turn 18 this month..._ “I’m turning 18 soon.”

“Ah! So you are 3 years younger than me, huh? That’s nice. I always desired a younger sister,” Mito smiled. “Wait! You are of marriageable age, right? Don’t you have a fiancé?”

“No...” A heavy feeling consuming her once again. She didn’t want to venture into this topic. It always brought back unpleasant memories.

“Huh? That’s unexpected! You are so beautiful! I’m sure most clans would have asked for your hand in marriage.” 

. 

.

“My brother.. Doesn’t want me to get married....” Yuki finally mumbled, feeling glad at least she spoke truthfully for once.

“Hm... I see. They must love you a lot, huh?” Mito smiled.

“Yes...”

“So, what kind of man would you like your husband to be?”

_What kind of man?.... Husband?_ It whisked her back to those carefree days of the past when maiden girls would discuss the spouse they fancy. Back then, she had described her dream man to be Hashi san, which of course she couldn’t tell Mito. “Someone... Strong and Loyal,” she answered, just for the sake of answering.

“That’s so vague!” Mito complained.

“I guess it is.” It didn’t matter what type of man she liked to marry. Because no one would ask her opinion or agreement for that matter. _That is...If I could ever marry._

“Hmm, Yuna san, What do you think of the intelligent type? Those cold-hearted warriors that most maidens swoon over?”

"........"

Yuki wasn’t new to this subject. She knew unmarried girls her age were all crazy for the ‘ _stone-hearted man who would melt only for that one woman'_ type of fantasy. This was also one reason she had such a hard time being friends with them. Because her brothers fit the description of such men. And she had no intention of hearing the romantic fantasies these girls spewed regarding her brothers.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Mito scooting closer to her “Hey, keep this between us, okay? Tell me, what do you think of Tobi?”

Yuki blinked twice, the question perplexed her “Tobirama...s-? What about him?”

“Eh? I see, you are just as dense as Hashirama.” Mito sighed.

Yuki just stared at the redhead.

“I think Tobirama fancies you,” Mito smiled, gleaming.

“............”

-Silence _-_

“um... Yuna san?” Mito called out, wondering why the girl became silent.

“What makes you think he fancies me?”

“well... it’s evident! He keeps stealing glances at you from time to time. Keep making excuses to be near you and even asked me to keep an eye on you! He cares for you.”

“..........”

Yuki just sighed. _She’s mistaken._ It sounded more like that Senju was being cautious of her since he knew she’s an Uchiha.

**Tobirama’s Pov**

Tobirama stared at the girl seated alongside Mito. He was training his comrades and had just taken a break, but to his dismay, his eyes fell on that girl. Again.

He had told Mito to keep an eye on her. Instead, it turns out they became ‘friends’ in such a short time. 

“Hey... Tobirama san” Hanzo called out.

“What is it?”

“um... Well... That’s... I...” Hanzo mumbled. His face as red as a tomato, which kind of irked Tobirama.

“What?”

“It’s about Yuna san!” 

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. He knew what Hanzo was going to ask. He will be the 7th guy to ask Tobirama about the ‘mysterious’ beauty of the ‘Nakamura’ clan.

“I-I would like to know i-if she’s promised to someone?” Hanzo mumbled, his face getting even redder.

Tobirama sighed. _Not this again._ Turns out, men were drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Not one day would go by without his men asking about her.

“She’s not. And I advise you to keep some distance from her.”

.

.

Hanzo looked at him dumbfounded “So... It’s true?”

“What’s true?”

“That you like Yuna san... I couldn’t believe my ears at first.”

Tobirama clenched his teeth, irritated “Where did you hear **that** from?”

“Tobirama san, I’m happy that you have finally fallen in love!” Hanzo smiled.

“That’s not true.”

“Even though I like Yuna san, you are my friend and senior! I will always cheer for you!”

“SHUT UP. I DON’T LIKE HER.”

“Don’t worry, I will help you convey your feeling to her.” After saying that, Hanzo ran away.

“.... What in the world?” Tobirama just stared at his receding figure. _Did that guy even listen to me?_

Even though he hated to admit it, he indeed had some feelings for Yuki. It was a mix of hate, lust, suspicion, and curiosity, which made him disgusted and confused. He didn’t know how or why, but he always found himself around her. It was as if he was getting pulled towards her. He had convinced himself that he was monitoring that Uchiha. But he knew deep within that... He was keeping an eye on her not only because she’s an Uchiha.

He wished to see her. He wanted to see that rare smile on her face that she only showed to Mito.

-x-


	41. Festival.

-x-

Moving her long hair to lie over one shoulder, she looked into the mirror while tying the obi behind her back. It was proving to be harder than she expected it would be.

She missed Hemiko now more than ever. 

Mito had gifted her this fine silk kimono to wear. Even though Yuki was grateful, she also felt guilty for lying to her all along.

A knock on the door broke her out of her concentration. She released a frustrated sigh before asking who it was.

“Quick Uchiha. I won’t wait for you any longer.” Tobirama replied, annoyed, as usual.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” His voice filtered through the paper door as he made his way into the room, annoying her further as he entered without her permission. She glanced at him for a moment. He was in his usual plain Yukata with those traditional pinstriped kimono pants of his clan, and a dark green sash around his waist. 

“I didn’t give you permission to enter.”

“I didn’t ask for permission. Did I?” He scoffed. “Maybe you got too comfortable with us to forget that you are actually a captive.”

She ignored him and tied her obi. Ignoring him was the only way to keep herself sane now. No matter how much she wanted to act ‘normal’ with him, he would never fail to annoy her with his unbearable attitude. 

After a few minutes of feeling his eyes glaring holes into her skull, she turned to face him.

\--------------

He silently stared at her. It would be a lie to not admit how his heart skipped a beat when she turned towards him.

Few days of observing her made him realize that she would bite her lip when she’s unsure or nervous. Sometimes, he wondered if it’s because of the way she keeps biting her lower lip that it is so red...

The girl shifted her gaze to the floor and bit her lip again. He loved it when she did that... she looked adorable yet so sensual.

Soon his eyes scanned her body. Today’s attire suited her. But he felt a little agitated noticing how it hugged her curves. He knew it would invite attention, and he didn’t like how other men kept noticing her.

The girl glanced up, a frown marking her doll-like features. He felt the corners of his lips rising, wondering how she looked so attractive even when annoyed.

“What is it?” Yuki asked, getting annoyed as he continued staring at her.

Digging in the sleeve of his Yukata, the Senju pulled out a decent-sized hair clip that had intricately designed glass lilies decorating it.

“Here.”

.

.

She looked at the hairpin. It was beautiful and exactly to her liking- not too flashy yet elegant, and of good quality. Just one look and she could make out it was quite expensive.

“It is... beautiful.” she eyed him uncertainly, “Why are you giving this to me?”

. 

. 

.

“I was told to.”

“Oh. I see.” she felt a little disappointed.

“Thank you.” she took the pin and turned back to face the mirror, fixing her attire. Yuki didn’t want to think this gift had any meaning or reason behind it, but from the way the Senju blushed a little when she accepted it, she couldn’t help but feel like maybe it does have some reason.

-x-

Tobirama eyed her hairs that cascaded down her back, thinking how the pin would look on her.

_Beautiful...obviously._

Actually, no one had told him to give her anything. He was dragged along with Hashirama by Mito to the marketplace before. While Mito was buying some Hairpins, his eyes went for this particular one decorated in glass. He knew it would look good on her, in fact, anything would, but he bought it anyway.

He moved closer to her, pinching a couple of her dark strands as he rolled them on his fingers. He recalled the feel of her hairs from that night. It had felt just as soft.

.

.

.

“.......” Yuki just stared at him through the mirror. His cheeks had a barely visible light pink shade. The moment he looked up, his eyes met hers through the reflection and his blush deepened at being caught in the act.

- _silence_ -

. 

.

“...Wear it.” He finally said, a hand rubbing the back of his neck doubtfully.

 _He’s strange._ Yuki couldn’t understand why his actions never matched his foul mouth _._

_Does he like me?_

He was constantly around her and would glare at her, but then it could be possible that he’s just wary of her. He just gifted her this pin, which was unnecessary. _Why did he look pleased when I accepted it?_ She had her doubt, it might be because he was told to do so by Hashirama.

_Maybe I’m reading too much into this._

But she was sure of one thing- that he’s attracted to her looks. It became apparent that night.

A small smile appeared on her lips at the thought of making some use of it.Tilting her head, she asked, “Mind helping me with this?” 

“.......” Tobirama stared at her, trying to read her. She had an almost noticeable smile on her lips- a flirtatious one. It was annoying that she knew the effects she had on men, and he was no exemption to that. He knew his unreasonable desires were selfish, foolish, and would have no positive outcomes. Feeling attracted to an Uchiha like her would only cause trouble to his clan. Not to mention she got the hots for her own brothers...

After a few moments of hesitation, he finally gathered a few strands of her hair and clipped them together neatly. He never got to truly appreciate the feel of her. He still couldn’t believe she’s the daughter of that man Tajima. This girl didn’t look, feel, or share any of that man’s features. 

_What if... She’s adopted?_

That felt like a tempting assumption. That would explain a lot of things, including her disgusting fascination. _Then maybe I could even marr-_

He quickly closed his eyes. Some things were better left as a fantasy.

\---------

Brushing his fingers along the ornament, a small smile played along his lips. _It looks lovely on her._

“How do I look?” she asked nonchalantly, as if she wasn’t expecting any reply from him. 

At first, he was hesitant about gifting it to her. He was almost sure she would reject it. Since he had heard girls her age were more into fancy stuff. Maybe this wouldn’t suit her taste. Being the princess of her clan, they must accustom her to more sophisticated pieces of jewelry. 

But she looked surprised, even slightly pleased. Though later she looked suspicious (which was expected), she still accepted it. And it made him happy.

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her, causing her entire body to jolt in shock.

He grinned at her reaction. This is what he wanted to see. Hugging her from behind, he murmured into her ear, “You look beautiful.”

There was a shaky intake of breath. Another tense moment passed before Yuki finally slipped out of his arms and turned around to see his smirking face.

 _He did it on purpose._ To get back at her for her flirtatious move before.

-x-

**Yuki’s pov**

When she stepped out into the crowd, she felt as though every single head had turned her way, like she was a magnet and their heads and bodies were made of iron.

Their eyes and hushed whispers made her want to run back inside- to the comfort that solitude had to offer. Just when she was about to turn around, she heard a voice that made her stop in her tracks.

“Ah! Yuna san! You look so beautiful!” 

_Hashirama-san._

He was- that rarity of rarities- a spendthrift with himself. He was open and warm and alive, sharing himself, enjoying life, making sure that everyone around him enjoyed it as well. 

_And here it is- the reason I fell for him._

This was his gift. His enthusiasm and smiling energy in a world of frowning people, and he had always been generous with it. He was like a magnet, pulling into his orbit everyone who approached. 

_He’s totally unaware of how attractive he is._

Yuki slightly bit her lip as she felt a strange tightness pulling at her gut “Thankyou”.

“Where’s Tobirama?”

“He mentioned he had some urgent matters to attend to.”

Nodding, he reached down to grasp her hand as he tugged her along to follow him on the way. His warmth that enveloped her hand brought back memories from long ago. A content smile started spreading along her face. But once the red-haired lady came into view, the smile faded. The warm hand slid out of hers to be replaced by another’s. 

She silently watched as a dark feeling swirled within her.

_Why?_

_Why can’t it be me?_

“.....”

Yuki shook her head slightly. She had to remind herself that Hashi wasn’t hers to begin with. And it was no fault of Mito that he was with her.

She felt jealous. She was aware of it, but she refused to be bitter towards the kind and warm red-haired lady, who addressed her so affectionately. 

She genuinely smiled as she greeted the friendly woman back. The entire time Yuki avoided glancing at their linked hands as she went on with them.

_They... Look good together._

Seeing as the two were busy, Yuki figured it would be okay for her to slip off. She gradually walked away on a different path from the two.

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

She didn’t notice the red eyes that immediately spotted her wandering off.

-x-

Finally, away from the commotion of the lively festival, Yuki walked until she reached the Senju estate’s koi fish pond. She took her seat nearby and dropped a hand down to dip the tips of her fingers into the water. It had a kind of a warming mechanism that maintained the water from freezing solid. Her heavy-lidded orbs stared idly at the liquid.

 _-_ **Flashback** _-_

8-year-old Yuki sat near the steps of her compound. She was displeased at her brother Izuna (11yr old) for making fun of her as she lost another match with him. She felt it was unfair that he used his Sharingan against her.

She watched her grandmother, who was planting some flower seeds. “Granny!”

The old woman turned her face towards the little girl “what is it?”

“Do you have the Sharingan?” Yuki asked, curiously.

“I don’t, my child.”

“What about mother? When did she achieve it? “

“Your mother... Anko... Yes. I don’t exactly remember when... But maybe around the age of 10.” the old lady paused as if thinking something, then asked, “Why do you ask, child?”

“Why can’t I awaken the Sharingan?”

Her grandmother stopped her activities for a moment to look at her “You might awake it one-day, dear. But why do you want it so badly? “

Yuki felt like the old woman wasn’t pleased about her questions. “I want to be as strong as my brothers,” she replied, determined.

The old woman frowned “That... I assume, may never happen.”

That reply felt like an insult to Yuki. She felt like even her grandmother believed she cannot match up to her brother’s. “why? What makes you so sure?”

The old lady resumed watering the soil “You don’t have enough hate, my child...And you never will.”

 _-_ **Flashback ends-**

Yuki sighed. _Maybe she was correct..._

Her thought’s shifted, wondering what her brothers might be doing right now. It’s been several days since the Senju captured her. She wished to escape but knew she couldn’t. The white head had been spying on her for a while now and she knew he was around somewhere, monitoring every single move of hers.

-x-

She looked up. There were no stars visible, and usually, she wouldn’t like such a cold and dark night, which made the shadows seem so much darker and longer. But tonight, the light from the lanterns enveloped the entire sky.

.

.

.

“What are you doing here?”

She flinched, hearing the voice. Glancing behind her, she spotted Tobirama standing with a narrowed gaze.

She pressed her palm against her chest, took a deep breath, and got up to face him, “I should ask you that.”

Taking a step closer until he was right in front of her, “You should give up on escaping. We already guaranteed to let you go. Why can you not wait?”

She knew he was right. At this point, she wasn’t even sure what exactly she was trying to escape from.

“Remember this. Running doesn’t matter. I’ll hunt you down if I have to.” He spoke in a voice just above a whisper, which gave her a fearful chill. Her heart pounded in anticipation. 

“I... just wanted a brief break from the festivities.” she argued, the voice never raising higher than a mumble which was fine for the male since he was so close to her, “Why can’t you just leave me alone, Senju?”

Yuki watched as his face began to take on _that_ look, his lips curling in at the corner. He ran his fingers through his unruly silver hair and sucked in some breath before replying,

“Just so you know, I have a name.”

“I don’t care,” she replied indifferently, before glancing down to avoid getting in some petty argument.

Though she wasn’t looking at him, she could sense that he had yet to budge from his spot, and flinched when a finger hooked under her chin to tilt her face up to his gaze.

“You should care.”

Bathed in silvery moonlight, his face looked chiseled from granite.

Surely, he’s a handsome man. But he had this wild look in his eyes again, a look that seemed so unnatural, it sent shivers up and down her spine. 

Her heart thumped fast and hard when she noticed how dark his eyes looked at the moment.

She started backing away. But before her mind could even register, he cupped her face in between his hands and leaned down.

Yuki gasped when his mouth pressed against hers. He took that opportunity to slide his tongue inside. A sweetness stained her lips-tainted by the taste of sugary treats she had before. 

“Mmm!” She pulled away, bracing a hand on his chest. There was no way she could physically hold him back if he didn’t want her to, but Tobirama allowed her to push him away this time.

Even though she pushed him away, her cheeks were burning red. She touched a hand to her bruised lips. “Why?-ah!”

He grabbed the hand bracing his chest, holding her as he stole another kiss.

She moaned into his mouth. His tongue forced her to respond, making her dance to his rhythm.

\----------------

When he finally loosened his hold on her, she pulled away.

“Be clear, Yuki. I’ll stop if that’s what you want.”

Hearing her name from his mouth like this, confused her for a moment. If she were to be honest with herself, the kiss had felt good. She knew he was attracted to her, and she hadn’t planned on using him this way.

_But if this helps me..._

She turned her head to face away, baring her neck. But she didn’t notice how her actions just tempted him, yet again.

He closed the distance to hold her in his arms. Her hands, on his hard chest, she could feel his heartbeat through the clothes. It was erratic- just like hers.

She didn’t fight him anymore. She could have told him to stop and leave. But didn’t. Instead, gave him her silence.

“If you don’t push me away, I’ll kiss you again.” He threatened, with an amused smile on his lips.

“Then go ahead.”

“.....” Tobirama hadn’t expected that reply. He was sure she would push him away, which was fine by him. He wouldn’t force her to continue this time. But she always surprised him with her unexpected behavior and antiques. Not that he minded her reply, in fact, it excited him.

He doubted she had some tricks up her sleeves, and he would gladly play this game, just to see her plans.

He leans down. When his lips were about to touch hers, he noticed her shiver.

_???_

“Are you sure?” he asked again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Yes.”

He gently brushed the hair away from her face. “I don’t understand. Do you really desire me or are you putting on an act?”

.

.

.

.

“Both.”

His eyes narrowed for a moment hearing her reply. He knew she’s being honest yet ambiguous.“What do you get out of this?”

She bit her lower lip once again, indicating she’s nervous. “I give you what you desire. And I get what I want.”

With raised eyebrows, he questioned, “What is that you want?”

“I want to protect my family.”

“.......” Now he understood. She wasn’t doing this because she desired him. She wanted to hide _that_ secret.

_It’s a transaction._

It was obvious she didn’t trust him. He wasn’t planning on exposing her secret anyway. There were too many things he wasn’t sure of, and such allegations of incestuous relationships were too scandalous to even talk about.

“You... why did you call out for your brother that day?” he asked, eyes narrowing when the grey orbs darted away from him nervously. “Tell me. Is it Izuna...or Madara?”

“You are mistaken.” She muttered, fingers gripping her dress in her uneasiness. She realized that this is what she was trying to escape from. The stark realization that she had feelings for her brother that she shouldn’t have.

“I know what I heard. And I heard it clearly.” His eyes glaring into her soul “You... have immoral feelings for your own blood?”

.

.

.

“I don’t know,” Yuki mumbled.

His eyes widened, then quickly narrowed as he scrutinized her face. Again an ambiguous answer. It wasn’t hard to understand that she’s trying to hide something. “You don’t know?”

“......”

Tobirama’s gaze lingered on her face. He still couldn’t comprehend why a girl like her would have these kinds of feelings towards her own brother. She didn’t look or feel like the type to fall for anyone that easily. 

The question that puzzled him is - who is it? Since Madara is the leader of the clan and the oldest of them all, he felt like he might not be the one.

 _Is it ... Izuna?_ That seemed like a probability. He recalled how reluctant Izuna was that day of their secret encounter.

His mind played the moment she’d cried in her sleep, ‘Nii san...don’t ...it hurts’

A frown marked his face as he tried to connect the dots. _Could it be that she was...forced?_

“Tell me, who is it?”

Yuki released a distressed sigh. She knew this wasn’t something she could confess to anyone. Especially not to this Senju who was so hell-bent on destroying her clan.

“I.....” She gulped as her lips quivered in trepidation. The man waited patiently for her to gather her wits to finally spit out the words.

. 

. 

.

“It’s none of your business.”

\----------

_None of my business, huh?_

He almost laughed at her reply. She looked so scared, yet went on to put on an act of courage, which amused him to no end. She looked like a kitten trying to act fierce.

But now he was sure of one thing. She really had something going on with her brothers. And her reluctance to answer made it obvious. Clearly, this matter isn’t something she would open up to him about.

“I see. Fine, then.” He replied, noticing a hint of shame cross her eyes for a moment, before he claimed her lips again.

He was gentle this time, but Yuki couldn’t shake away the shame and guilt eating at her insides. Her mind wandered as she kissed him back. She could hear two cats in heat threatening each other somewhere not so far away. A man shouting curses at someone or something. Some echoed laughter floating in the wind.

\-------------

He noticed her distracted mind, and it bothered him.

 _Look at me._ He wanted her to feel it from him. He wouldn’t tolerate her mind wandering around while making out with him.

Burrowing his hands through her thick hair to grab them, he tilted her head back, deepening the kiss.

“Ngh!”

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have enough hate, and you know what - you never will"  
> -By Uchiha Itachi.
> 
> “He was - that rarity of rarities-a spendthrift with himself. He was open and warm and alive, sharing himself, enjoying life, making sure that everyone around him enjoyed it. He was like a magnet pulling into his orbit everyone who approached.”  
> -By Noelle Page. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. It keeps me motivated.  
> Thankyou❤️


	42. Nostalgia.

─────── ∘°❉°∘ ───────

_I am aware that I am less than some people prefer me to be,_

_but most people are unaware that I am so much more than what they see._

─────── °∘❉∘° ───────

-x-

She gasped when she felt him nip at her neck. His lips left wet trails on her throat, making her shiver.

He could feel her pulse, fast and steady, flutter against his lips.

-x-

**Yuki’s pov**

Yuki stayed wide awake that night. 

_I can’t believe I let him do that!_

_Why?_

_What’s wrong with me? What was I thinking?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Does he like me?_

She felt a warmth rise in her chest. Her heart swelled with an emotion she took a minute to fully recognize. 

But just as quickly as it had appeared, the elation dissipated, with only heavy resignation left in its wake as she recalled how Tobirama had called her “a whore” the day of her meeting with Hashirama. 

_A whore..._

A sudden slap of realization hit her, making her heart sink instantly.

_He probably sees me as an easy woman. The type to open her legs for anyone._

She felt angry with herself, for looking like the sort of person to whom such things could be said. 

_What was I thinking?_

She reasoned with herself, concluding that she’d kissed that Senju in a momentary distraction when she had left her mind in a whirl.

\-----------------------

Yuki shifted in her bed again and again, till she realized changing sleeping positions will do no help. 

_How did my life turn out like this?_

Sometimes, she would dive deeper into this self-introspection late at night, in an attempt to understand where she’d gone wrong for her to end up as such a spectacular failure. 

Her entire past blurred into a congeries of ridicule. 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

There was a distant memory in her mind when her father would lift her in his strong arms, swinging her up, smiling. Her mother would be somewhere nearby, as her sweet laughter would fill the air with cheerfulness. 

Her father would have only returned home the night before, and the little Uchiha knew he would soon leave to a place called battlefield or some distant lands for a mission. 

Her mind was too young to comprehend what exactly those places were, but she’d already formed a bias against those things that kept her father and eldest brother from visiting her. 

Around the age of 7 she lost the two people she’d cherished the most, to those cursed battles. Her two elder brothers- Uchiha Arata and Uchiha Taka. They were like twin sunshine, always laughing and smiling. Their grandiose plans for the future captivated Yuki. 

In her memories, they were cheerful. But now, looking back, she would often get filled with a poignant sadness, realizing what she’d intentionally tried to overlook back then, i.e, the way she could see their frayed facade. They were broken and scarred. They were tired of the incessant fights and pointless deaths. They wanted to live peacefully. 

But now, their wonderful dreams would never materialize. Because they were finally resting in peace.

The continual news of the demise of the people she cherished, left her feeling hopeless. 

She would sneak out of the house to the Naka riverside and walk along the river belt, letting the brisk wind caress her skin. She spent hours staring at the restless water, filled with some desperate longing to which she could not put a name. 

But she knew deep in her heart that she wanted something. She wanted to it so much that at times, it would engulf her in pain and uncertainty. 

At the age of 9, she somewhat realized what that longing was. It was nostalgia for a future yet to happen. It was as though somewhere, in some alternative flow of time, she had lived a wonderful life and her soul was restless to live it again. 

When she was about to turn 11, she had begun her bleeding. The awareness that she’s changing into a woman made her feel trapped. In this era, women were a little more than breeding tools for men. If they were exceptionally skilled, then they would earn some respect, but they were still just tools for an alliance. 

The year Yuki turned 15, her body began to show the promise of a ripening woman. She would examine herself in front of the mirror for hours on end, brooding about how to change what was reflected.

 _Maybe I’m not that ugly_ , she would tell herself. Yet she couldn’t help but doubt her own words, as she started noticing the stares she’d receive from her clansmen whenever she’d walk by the training grounds to meet her brothers. 

She couldn’t confirm if they were staring at her because she’s beautiful, or because her body looks weird. But surely, she could draw attention- which she hated. 

When she turned 17, she came across a book in the library that describes the female body, and for the next whole day, she’d spent in front of the mirror trying to accept the obvious changes in her body. 

The girl in the mirror had a lively, doll-like face with delicate features. Her hair was raven black and her skin a soft, creamy white. She still looked like an Uchiha, with an exception of the gray eyes and silky hair. She somehow felt satisfied with her body now. She had a good figure with generous, well-developed breasts, a small waist, curving hips that appeared large- making her feel fat, but thankfully, the shapely waist and legs balanced it out. There was a strong, smoldering sensuality about her- which she was somewhat aware of. She knew she’s beautiful. She knew this without conceit, as she finally accepted her beauty as an asset to be used, like any other asset. 

She could spot an air of aloofness about her reflection, a hauteur that confused her. It was as though her reflection possessed a characteristic that she wasn’t aware of. 

Growing up, Yuki donned an armor of indifference, which she wore like a shield against the attacks by the people around her- especially the Uchiha council. Every time she was summoned before the elders, her heart would beat rapidly, her mind trying to figure out the next problem she would have to face. They always had some motive regarding her, be it selling her off to someone in the name of a marriage alliance or mocking her for her incompetence to keep up with the title of ‘The Princess of the clan. ʼ

Yuki recalled the day she’d realized she couldn’t depend on her father regarding her future. In the winter she’d turned 14, a proposal arrived for her, from one of the richest merchants in the Land of fire - Lord Osamu. He was what rumors claimed him to be- Filthy Rich, and it was quite evident from the presents he’d sent for her before arriving on the Uchiha estate to discuss the “Mutual benefits” of this marriage. 

Nobody told her what Lord Osamu looked like, or how old he is. Every time she asked someone, she’d get similar answers such as ‘don’t know.ʼ or ‘you will learn soon.ʼ 

She’d doubted if they were keeping this information from her purposefully. She got the answer to her queries when the elders summoned her to the meeting hall, to meet her future fiancee. 

Yuki still remembered the shock and confusion she’d felt the moment her gaze fell upon Lord Osamu. He was an old man in his forties. A fat, balding man with small stumpy legs and a face with rat-like eyes and thin lips that constantly had a cigar clamped between them. This was the man that the council elders had decided to wed her to. She wasn’t surprised by their decision, but she was certainly disappointed in her father. He didn’t raise any objection to this... To the fact that the elders had decided to sell off his only daughter to a man around his own age. 

She’d kept quiet. Her silence which they took as a resignation to fate. But somehow, the engagement was canceled. She had believed it must be the result of all the prayers she’d offered to the deities in the shrine, and the heavens had answered her prayers. 

But later, she realized it wasn’t the gods but her brother- Madara, who’d refused to allow this engagement. 

Back then, when she’d learned of this truth, she was happy beyond measure. She felt grateful to her brother, who had always acted more like a protective father figure.

To her, for a long time, Madara was the parent that Tajima never was.

_Well... at least it made some sense- if you had a twisted sense of humor._

Now, her life felt like it had turned upside down. Her beliefs, her values, her feelings - everything felt like a distorted illusion. She didn’t know what or whom to trust anymore. 

-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve added a paragraph of Tajima’s pov as- [Location: Uchiha council meeting hall] in the third chapter named “Coming of age”. Please refer to it.  
> Also, I’ve been busy lately, so this update took a while for me to write and post.  
> Thank you for your patience, ❤️


End file.
